Life's On Balance ((Sequel to The Family Business))
by Katherine997
Summary: Scarlett's life was in danger after the car accident and the Winchester men trying to save her from the death that coming for her. As Scarlett keep fighting for her life, Sam and Dean without success to save their sister, John made a choice with himself to save his daughter - But it also came with a price.
1. 1-1 In My Time of Dying

**Third Person POV**  
The demon-possessing-a-truck-driver stepped out of his truck and walked over the wrecked Impala. He looked at John, Scarlett and Dean, the three unconscious, then to Sam, who swallowed, barely awake. The demon pulled the driver's side door off its hinges to reveal Sam, pointing the Colt at him. "Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god," Sam said, coldly.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else," The demon said. Sam cocking the gun. "You wanna bet?" He asked. The demon smiled and then the black demon-ichor poured out of the man, who collapsed. Sam uncocked the gun, dropping his head back in relief. The man looked at the car. "Oh my god," He said.

"Dad?" Sam called but John didn't answered. "Did I do this?" The man asked but Sam ignored him. "Dad! Dean! Scar!" Sam called. They didn't answered.

A rescue helicopter descends to the site, and all four were being loaded onto stretchers. John, Dean and Scarlett were still unconscious, while Sam was awake. "Tell me if they're okay!" Sam said. "You have to stay still!" The Paramedic woman said to him. "Are they even alive?" Sam asked.

... ...

 **Scarlett POV**  
I woke up in a room. I looked around, frowning and then got up. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else.

I was in a hospital.

I walked out of the room and went into the hallway. "Sam? Dean? Dad? Anybody?" I called but no one answered. "Great," I mumbled before walking off. I walked down the stairs to the front of the hospital and I found a nurse's station. "Excuse me," I said and walked over to the nurse. "Hello. I, uh, I think I was in a car accident, with my dad and my brothers, I need to find them."

The nurse didn't answered or didn't even looked at me. "Um . . . Hello?" I asked. She still didn't look at me and I even snapped my fingers in her face but even that didn't work and she just walked away.

"What the -" I started to panic and I ran back upstairs. I ran at the hallway, looking at each room. If the nurse didn't see me . . . Then . . .

Suddenly, I found the room that I was looking for. My whole body freeze when I stared at the scene in front of me. I saw my own body on a bed, intubated and dying. I shook my head, "It can't be," I whispered as I walked around the room, staring at my body.

 _I was dying._

I snapped out of the thoughts when I saw Sam and Dean walking into the room. I smiled as I saw that they were okay. "Sammy, Dean. You guys okay," I said. They couldn't hear me, and they just stared at my body. "Oh, no," Sam said as they walked over to the bed. Then a doctor walked in, "Your father's awake." My brothers looked at him. "You both can go see him if you like."

"Thank god," I said with a smile. Dean looked at my body and then back at the doctor. "Doc, what about our sister?" Dean asked as Sam took a hold of my hand. "Well, she sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to her liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema," The doctor explained.

Sam and Dean looked at him. "Well, what can we do?" Sam asked. "Well, we won't know her full condition until she wakes up," The doctor explained. Dean and Sam nodded their heads as they looked back at my body. "If she wakes up," The doctor added softly.

My brothers and I looked back at him. "If?" Dean asked. "I have to be honest. Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. She's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations," The doctor explained.

... ...

 **Third Person POV**  
Dean and Sam were in John's room. John was lying in the hospital bed, his arm was in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulled something out of his wallet. "Here. Give them my insurance," John said to Sam. He took the card John give him, smiling as he reads it, "Elroy McGillicutty?"

Dean smirked while John smiled. "And his three loving kids," John said. Sam and Dean chuckled and slowly John's smiled fell. "So, what else did the doctor say about Scar?" John asked and Sam shook his head.

"Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all," He said. "We'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on her," Dean said. "We'll look for someone," John said. Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

"But boys, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone," John said. Sam frowned. "Why not? Scar and I found that faith healer before for Dean," He pointed out. "All right, that was, that was one in a million," John said.

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Dean asked. "No, I said we'd look. I'll check under every stone," John said. It's was quiet for a few seconds until he spoke up again, "Where's the Colt?"

"Your daughter is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?" Sam asked in disbelief. "We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card," John said. "It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83," Dean replied, looking away.

"All right. You and Sam gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside," John said. "I called Bobby. He's an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place," Dean replied.

"All right. You, you two go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And watch out for hospital security," John said. Sam and Dean nodded their heads and they got up to leave. "Hey," John said and they stooped, turning back around.

John picked up a sheet of paper, "I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me." Dean took the paper and read. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" He asked, frowning. "Protection," John said.

Dean nodded and walked to the door, where Sam was. "Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Sam asked. John shook his head. "No, I don't," He said.

Sam gave a small nod before he and Dean left. Scarlett was there, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She watched her brothers leave before looking back at John with a raising eyebrow, "You sure know something."

... ...

In Bobby's place. Dean looked at his mangled car in shock and anger. Bobby and Sam stood next to him. "Oh man," Sam mumbled. Dean put his hands on his head, "Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

Bobby sighed. "Look, Dean. I'm sorry. But this . . . this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap," He said. Dean gave him a death glance, making Bobby to hold his hands up as a surrender.

"I can fix this," Dean insisted. "But there's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging," Bobby said. "Bobby . . ." Sam said softly.

Dean stared at his car and Bobby nodded slowly. "Okay. You got it, we'll help," He said quietly. "Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him," Dean said as he gave over the list.

Bobby read it and then frowned. "What's John want with this?" He asked. "Protection from the demon?" Sam asked. Bobby give the boys a look. "What?" Dean asked. "Oh, nothing, it's just, uh . . ." Bobby said. "Bobby?" Sam said and Bobby looked at him. "What's going on?"

... ...

 **Scarlett POV**  
Dad came to my room and sat by my bed. "Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?" I asked as tears ran down my cheek. Dad was staring at my body on the bed. "You're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what kind of father are you?" I snapped.

Then I heard something. "What is that?" I asked. I walked to the hallway and then something whooshed past me, making me to jump back. It was a spirit. I looked back at Dad. "I take it you didn't see that," I said before leaving the room.

I tracked the spirit down the hallways. I saw it going into a back hallway. I ran to the back hallway and saw a woman lying on the floor, choking. I looked at a doctor and a nurse. "Help! Help!" The woman chocked out. "Hey! I need some help in here!" I called but they didn't answered.

"I can't . . . breathe!" The woman said. I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. She panted loudly, trying desperately to breathe, then she went silent. She was dead. I looked at her helplessly.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys!  
Welcome to season 2! Hope you like it_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	2. 1-2 Haunted

**Scarlett POV**  
Sam walked into dad's room with a duffel bag. Dean followed behind. They both looked pissed. "Guys, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing!" I said.

"You're both quiet," Dad stated. Sam and Dean looked at Dad, pissed. Sam hurled the bag onto the bed with a crash. "Did you think we wouldn't find out?" He asked.

Dad frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one," Dean said. "You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!" Sam said.

"Boys, I have a plan," Dad said. "Scarlett is dying, and you have a plan!? You have a plan to go after this thing! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own daughter!" Sam yelled. "No, no, no, guys, don't do this," I said.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Scar," Dad said, making me to look at him confused. "How? How is revenge going to help her? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sam said. "Sam, don't do this," Dean said. "No," Sam said to him before looking back at Dad.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened," Dad said.

"Stop!" I said. "It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too," Sam said. "Yeah, and your sister would be awake right now," Dad said. "Shut up, both of you!" I yelled.

"Go to hell," Sam snapped. "Sam!" Dean said, grabbing his arm. "I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong -" Dad said. "I said SHUT UP!" I screamed and smacked a glass of water off the table and it goes flying, crashing to the floor.

Dad, Sam and Dean looked at the broken glass and then at each other, confused. I won't lie, I was shocked that I made it broke. "I did it," I said. Suddenly, I crumpled in pain, I looked at my hands, I was flickering. "What's going on?" I asked in pain.

I saw nurses and doctors start running by in the hallway. "Something's going on out there," Dad said. Dean and Sam ran outside, following the nurses and the doctors.

 **Third Person POV**  
Monitors were beeping, a doctor and some nurses were surrounding Scarlett, resuscitating her. "All clear," The doctor said. Sam and Dean were looking at the doorway, tears in their eyes. "No," Sam whispered. "Still no pulse," A nurse said. "Okay, let's go again, 360," The Doctor said. "Charging," The nurse said. Sam and Dean looked at their little sister as the doctor trying to get her back.

Scarlett come slowly behind her brothers. She saw a ghostly figure floating over her body lying in the bed. "You get the hell away from me," Scarlett said. She ran to the bed and faces the thing down, yelling. "I said get back!"

Sam blinked and he looked confused, as if he's heard something. Scarlett grabbed for the spirit; she latched on momentarily before it hurled her back and then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet. "We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm," Another nurse said as Scarlett ran into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it's vanished.

Dean and Sam sighed in relief and backed into the hallway, watching from there. Scarlett come back, and she stood next to Sam. "Don't worry, guys. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And I'm going to kill it," Scarlett said.

Sam looked over to where Scarlett was, confused. Dean looked at his brother. "What is it?" He asked. Sam looked at him. "Nothing. It's just . . ." Sam said. "What?" Dean asked. "I just thought that I heard Scar," Sam admitted.

 **Scarlett POV**  
I wandered in the hallway. "Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?" I heard a girl yelling. I groaned. "Now what?" I asked. I walked into another hallway. I saw a woman at the stairs, trying to grab someone's attention.

"Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!" The woman yelled. "Can you see me?" I asked. The woman turned around and looked at me. She was wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, like me.

"Yeah," The woman said. "All right, uh, calm down. What's your name?" I asked as I walked over to her. "Tessa," She replied. "Okay, Tessa, my name's Scarlett," I said. "What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?" She asked. "Umm . . . That sort of depends," I said.

Soon after that, Tessa and I found her room. We stood outside the room, watching Tessa's body, hooked up to tubes and machines. A woman was sitting by the bed, holding her hand. She was probably her mom.

"I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy," Tessa said. "I think there were some complications," I said sadly. "It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream," She said as she stood in front of me. "I'm sorry. It's not a dream," I said.

"Then what else could it be?" Tessa asked. "Umm . . . You ever heard of an out of body experience?" I asked. "A body experience?" Tessa asked. "It's a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches . . . I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death," I explained.

Tessa looked at her body and then back at me. "So we're going to die?" She asked. "Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up," I said.

 **Third Person POV**  
Sam and Dean were in John's room. "What do you mean, you felt something?" John asked Sam. "I mean it felt like, like Scar. Like she was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it . . ." Sam said. "But do you think it's even possible? Do you think her spirit could be around?" Dean asked John.

"Anything's possible," John said. Sam had an idea. "Well, there's one way to find out. Come on," He said to Dean. They both started to walk. "Where are you two going?" John asked and they stopped. "We gotta pick something up. We'll be back," Sam said. "Wait, boys. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Scar's okay," John said. Dean and Sam nodded and left.

 **Scarlett POV**  
Tessa and I were walking down the hallway. "I have to say, I'm impressed," I admitted, glancing at her and then looked ahead. "With what?" She asked. "With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me," I said and we stopped walking. "Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing," Tessa said.

"So you're okay with dying?" I asked. "No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate," Tessa said. I frowned. "Well, that's crap," I said. She just looked at me. "Sorry, I spend a lot of time with my elder brother, Dean," I said, making her to giggle a little.

"Anyway, you always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what -" I was cut off by a voice, "Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue."

I started to walk to the room. "Where are you going?" Tessa asked. "Wait here," I said and I started to ran down the hallway to another room in crisis. The same spirit was hovering over a little girl, who was being resuscitated. It reaches a hand into her face.

"Get away from her!" I yelled. I lunged at the spirit, but then it vanished. The nurses stopped resuscitation. "All right, let's call it," A doctor said. "Time of death, five eleven PM," A woman doctor said. "At least she's not suffering anymore," A nurse said. I looked sadly at the little girl.


	3. 1-3 It's Not Over

I was in my room, staring at myself. Then I saw Sam and Dean walking to the room quietly, Sam had a brown paper bag in his arms. "This is stupid," Dean said. "Come on, man. It's the only way," Sam said, making me frown.

Sam looked at my body, "Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of us for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk," Sam said. "Make fun of him, not me," Dean said as Sam pulled out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board".

I giggled, "You kidding me," I said. "What do you think?" Sam asked Dean. "I think that Scar is probably laughing," Dean said, shrugging and I giggled. "A bit yeah," I said. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, shaking his head. "Do you want to get Scarlett back?" He asked and Dean sighed. "Fine, let's get this started," Dean said.

Sam circled around the bed and sat cross legged on the floor. He opened the box and pulled out the board as Dean sat opposite Sam in front of the board. "Okay, your ready?" Sam asked Dean. Dean sighed, "Okay, let's do it," He said.

My brothers put their hands poised on the pointer. "Scar? Scar, are you here?" Sam asked. "I feel like I'm at a slumber party," I said with a smirk. I sat between Dean and Sam and I sighed. I placed my fingers on the pointer and slowly, concentrating. Slides it to 'YES' on the board. I was shook and so were Sam and Dean.

"I'll be damned," Dean said. "Oh my god," I said. Sam laughed in relief, "It's good to hear from you, sis. It hasn't been the same without you, Scar," He said. Dean smiled a little, "That's right," He said.

I placed my fingers on the pointer again and started sliding it. "Scar, what?" Dean asked. "H? U? Hunt? Hunting?" Sam asked. "What, are you hunting?" Dean asked. I slid it to 'YES'.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sam asked. "One question at a time, Sammy," I said. "What is it?" Dean asked. I slid the pointer again during the following, to R, E, A, P, E, R. "I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know . . . When their time's up," I said.

"A reaper," Sam breathed out. "Scar. Is it after you?" Dean asked after a moment. I slid it to 'YES'. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it," Sam said. "You can't kill death," Dean said. I nodded slowly, "Yeah," I mumbled. "Scar, you're, um," Sam started. "I'm screwed, guys," I said.

Sam shook his head, "No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way," He said and looked at Dean. "There's gotta be a way." Dean stood up from the floor, "Let's go, Dad'll know what to do," He said and he left as Sam stood up and then he followed behind while I stayed behind, watching them disappeared down the hallway.

 **Third Person POV**  
Sam and Dean walked to John's room and saw the bed was empty. "Dad," Dean whispered while Sam looked pissed.

In the boiler room, John pushed the door open and walked in, carrying the duffel bag. He walked through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, places the bag down. He pulled out a box of white chalk and started drawing a large symbol on the floor.

 **Scarlett POV**  
I was still in my room, standing beside the bed, watching myself on the bed. I looked at the door when I saw Sam and Dean coming back. Dean was carrying Dad's journal.

"Dad wasn't in his room," Dean said and I frowned. "Where is he?" I asked. "But we got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here," Sam said as Dean sat on the edge of my bed and Sam stood next to him.

Dean flipped open the journal and leafs through it. Sam glancing up at my unconscious form occasionally. I walked over to them and smiled slightly. "Thanks for not giving up on me, guys," I said. Dean turned to a page. "Reapers," Dean read and Sam leaned over. I leaned over Dean's shoulder and read the page. My eyes grow wide, "Oh, that bitch," I snapped.

I left the room and walked down the hallway until I stopped when I saw Tessa in a empty room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was dressed differently. She smiled, "Hi, Scarlett."

I walked in the room. "You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, uh, a pretty girl. You much prettier than the last reaper I met," I said. "I was wondering when you would figure it out," Tessa said.

"I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead girl. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out," I said.

"It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want," Tessa said. "What, is it fun for you?" I asked. "No. You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me," She said.

"Fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?" I snapped. Tessa got up from the bed. "How death is nothing to fear," She said as she walked up to me. She touched my cheek gently, "It's your time to go, Scarlett."

 **Third Person POV**  
Meanwhile, in the boiler room, John had finished the chalk symbol, he placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He was incanting in Latin. He slide a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. He lighted a match and dropped it in; the sand in the bowl flared and got out. John stood up and looked around. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and John turned around and saw a man.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" The man asked. "I can explain," John said. "Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me," The man said and started to walk away. "Hey," John called as he pulled the Colt and cocking it. The man turned around. "How stupid do you think I am?" John asked with a smirk.

The man's eyes glow yellow. It was Azazel, the demon. He smiled. "You really want an honest answer to that?" Azazel asked. Two possessed men in lab coats stalk by and take positions behind John. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot f things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them," Azazel said.

"I could always shoot you," John said. "You could always miss," Azazel said and he laughed. "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?" Azazel asked. "Oh, I don't want to trap you," John said and then he lowered the gun. "I want to make a deal," John said. Azazel looked at him intrigued.

In Scarlett's room, Sam and Dean stood by Scarlett's bed. Sam had his hands in his pockets while Dean hold Scarlett's hand. Scarlett wasn't there. "Scar, are you here?" Sam asked and he looked around, hoping she will be.

"We couldn't find anything in the book. We don't know how to help you," Dean said. "But we'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave us," Sam said.

 **Scarlett POV**  
I looked out the dark window. "Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but . . . you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break," I said. "Stage three: bargaining," Tessa said. I looked at her. "I'm serious. My family's in danger. I can't leave. We're kind of in the middle of a war," I said. "The fight's over," Tessa said. "No, it isn't," I said.

"It is for you. Scar. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them," Tessa said. "No. My brothers. They could die," I said.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Nothing you can do about it," She said. "It's not my time to leave. I won't," I said. "Scar, it's not a mistake. It is your fate. It's an honorable death," She said.

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do," I snapped.

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent," She explained.

"What are you saying?" I asked. "Scar. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt," She said.

 **Third Person POV**  
In the boiler room, Azazel, John and the two minions were still in a circle around the summoning symbol. "It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" Azazel asked.

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Scarlett. You've got to bring her back," John said. "Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your kids knew how much their daddy loved them," Azazel said.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Scar," John said. "Don't be so sure. I like Scarlett. So much fire in the girl, but she is not much of a threat. You older son as well. And neither is your other son," Azazel said. John lowered his head. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?" Azazel asked. "Yeah. I've known for a while," John said as he looked at him.

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb," Azazel said. "Can you bring Scarlett back? Yes or no?" John asked coldly. "No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem," Azazel said with a smile. "Good," John said quietly. "And before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Scar's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" Azazel asked with a smile. John shook his head slowly. "Fine," Azazel said. "So we have a deal?" John asked coldly. "No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot," Azazel said. "With what?" John asked. Azazel walked closer to him as he spoke, "There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more."

 **Scarlett POV**  
I was sitting on the bed with Tessa behind me. She stroked my hair gently, "It's time to put the pain behind you," She said quietly. "Where?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. What's it going to be?" She asked.

As I turned around to look at her, the lights started flickering and we got up. "What are you doing that for?" I asked. "I'm not doing it," She replied. We turned to the vent in the floor and see black demon ichor pour out of it. "You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa said.

"What's happening?!" I asked. Tessa screamed as the demon flowed into her mouth. Then she turned around, her eyes glow yellow. "Today's your lucky day, honey," It said. The Demon placed a hand on my forehead, and I cried in pain.

 **Third Person POV**  
Sam and Dean were still sitting on the bed as Scarlett gasped, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in her throat. "Scarlett?" Sam called. "Help! We need help!" Dean called into the hallway.

...

 **Scarlett POV**  
Sam had his arms around me and my head was lying on his chest while my hand was holding Dean's hand, who sits on the chair next to my bed. "I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you," The doctor said with a smile. "Thanks, doc," I said with a smile. Dean and Sam smiled at the doctor as he left.

I turned to my brothers. "So, a Reaper was after me?" I asked. "Yeah," Sam said. "How'd I got away?" I asked. "We don't know," Dean replied. "You really don't remember anything?" Sam asked. I shook my head. "No. Except this pit in my stomach. Like . . . something's wrong," I said.

There was knock at the door. Me and my brother looked at the door. We saw Dad hovered in the doorway. Dad smiled at me. "How you feeling, honey?" He asked. I smiled. "I'm okay," I replied.

Dad's smile grow and he gave a nod. "That's what matters," He said. "Where were you last night?" Sam asked, angry. "I had some things to take care of," Dad replied. "Well, that's specific," Sam said sarcastically. "Come on, Sam. Not again. Not now," Dean said. "Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked. "No," Dad replied. "You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asked.

Dad walked over, "Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" He said, as begging. Sam frowned, "Dad, are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired," Dad said. He then looked at me and then at Sam and Dean. "Hey, boys, would you, let me and Scar to talk alone for a moment?" He asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Dad. "Yeah," Sam said. "Yeah, sure," Dean said at the same time.

Sam and Dean walked out of the room. Dad stopped Dean, "Can I talk with you after?" He asked. Dean nodded slightly and walked out. Dad sat on the edge of my bed. "You know . . . I loved your mother. But I still love Mary," He said and I nodded. "I know," I said.

"You may have born from Jules but you remind me so much of Mary. You both have so much resemblance, that it scares me," He said with a small smile and I laughed. "Scared I'll become Mary?" I teased and we both laughed. It was the first time after so long that we had a moment like that.

"Yeah," He admitted and I smiled. Then he reached to his pocket and pulled something out. It was a beautiful necklace. "It was Mary's necklace. I don't have anything from your real mother, but . . ."

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling at it. He smiled and handed it to me. "I planned to gave it to you a long time ago, but we didn't have time to have a father-daughter talk. I always left you alone in a motel for a week or even more while me, Dean and Sammy went out hunting and you were too young to come with us. We didn't get to spend time like any father and daughter would. Your brothers needed to grow up too fast, but we tried to keep you out of it. To have a life, a normal life. So, I was planning to gave you to your mother's relatives. But Sam and Dean refused to give you up. And I'm glad they didn't agree because I didn't want to give you up also," Dad said.

I smiled. "You and your brothers are the only thing that I love and care about," Dad said. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked as my eyes watering. Dad smiled and nodded. "Yeah," He said as he hold my hand at his hand and I squeezed it.

Then Dean walked in, making me and Dad to look over at him. Dad got up, "I need to talk to you," He said and Dean nodded. Dad gave me a smile and placed a kiss on the top of my head before walking out of the room with Dean. I stared at the necklace and smiled sadly at it before placing it on the small table beside me and closed my eyes to rest.

 **Third Person POV**  
Dean and John were in the hallway, they stood close to Scarlett's room. "What is it?" Dean asked. "You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd . . . You'd say "It's okay, Dad"," John said. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What?" Dean asked. "You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy and Scar, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you," John said.

"This really you talking?" Dean asked. "Yeah. Yeah, it's really me," John said. "Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asked. John came closer and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I want you to watch out for Scar and Sammy, okay?" John said. "Yeah, Dad, you know I will. You're scaring me," Dean said. "Don't be scared, Dean," John said.

John whispered something into Dean's ear. Dean pulled back in shock, processing. John left while Dean stared after him. John looked at Scarlett's room and saw Scarlett, resting. John smiled and walked away.

He walked in the hallway and looked in a window of a empty room. John walked in and placed the Colt on a small bed table as he took a deep breath. "Okay," John said to someone that was in the room.

Sam walked back to Scarlett's room, carrying cups of coffee and one Choco. He looked into a room and saw John on the floor. "Dad?" Sam whispered. He dropped the cups and ran to John's side, kneeled over him and screaming for help.

A crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation on John. Dean, Sam and Scarlett hovered in the doorway, and a nurse tried to push them out. "No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad," Dean said.

"Okay, stop compressions," A doctor said. "Come on, come on," Scarlett whispered. "Still no pulse," A nurse said. "Okay, that's it everybody," The doctor said. Sam, Dean and Scarlett had tears in their eyes.

 _"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."_


	4. 2-1 Everybody Loves a Clown

The fire rose high into the night's sky as we stood in the woods, watching Dad's body on the pyre burn. I stood between Sam and Dean. I didn't looked at my brothers. I couldn't. I felt guilty after I realized that Dad sold his soul for me.

He saved my life.

I heard, that normally, 10 years is a given for a deal, Dad didn't even have an hour. He took that deal for me. And I didn't even knew that before. I didn't tell my brothers or anyone about that, I couldn't say that.

"Before he . . . before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. His voice was small and filled with emotion. "No. Nothing," Dean said, not looking at him. I just continued to stare at the fire, not saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everything that was happening, we decided to stay for a little while at Bobby's house. I sat down at the couch, sighing and then looked up when I heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

Sam looked at me and gave a small smile, "Hey, you want to come with me to check up on Dean?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, thanks. Butter let him work on the Impala alone," I pointed out.

He looked at me for a moment before giving a small nod and walked outside. I sighed again and looked away. For a week I wasn't talking much with my brothers or Bobby. I just felt like I wanted to be alone but part of me didn't.

Sam and Bobby keep trying to talk to me more then just a few words, they know I was mourning just like any of them but I tried my best to show that I was okay. Dean, on the other hand, didn't spoke to me since I got out of the hospital and I didn't blame him. He probably realized that Dad sacrificed his life for me and he was angry or he was just mourning in his own way.

I took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. I walked outside to the junkyard where Sam and Dean were. I saw them arguing and standing close to the Impala. "Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car," Sam said.

"Revenge, huh?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam said. "Sounds good," Dean said. "You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car."

With that he crouched by the car, getting back to work. "Well, we've got something, all right?" Sam said as I walked over and I stood beside him, "Hey," I said, making both my brothers to look at me.

Sam gave me a small smile but Dean just glanced up at me and then looked back at the car as Sam pulled out a cell phone. "It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this," Sam said. Dean stand up as Sam put the phone on speaker.

" _John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me._ "

I frowned. "That message is four months old," Sam said. "Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam replied. "Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?" I asked, crossing my arms. "No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address," Sam replied. Dean gave a small nod, "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

... ...

The only car that Bobby had working was a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan so we had to take that. We stopped outside a place called 'Roadhouse Saloon'. "This is humiliating," Dean snapped and we all climbed out. "I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

"It's the only car Bobby had running," Sam pointed out and we started to look around the front of the saloon. "Hello?" I called. "Anybody here?" Sam called. "Hey. You bring the, uh -" Dean asked Sam, clicking his fingers. "Of course," Sam said, throwing a lock-pick kit to Dean and he caught it.

He picked locked the lock on the door and swing it opened. We walked inside, the place was empty and silent, a buzzing of flies the only sound we could hear. A light bold blew out and we looked at it before we continued to walk.

We saw a man was lead across the pool table, passed out with his back to us. "Hey, buddy?" Sam called but there was no response. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah," Dean agreed while I nodded. "He could be a sleep or dead," I mumbled and Sam smirked before walking into the back room while Dean and I stayed in the bar area.

I walked across the room, looking around. "Oh god, please let that be a rifle," Dean suddenly said. I turned and quickly hid around the corner when I saw an attractive blond woman standing behind Dean, pointing a gun on his back.

I slowly started pulling out my gun as she cocked the gun, "No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move," She ordered. "Not moving, copy that," Dean said, holding his hands up. "You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do . . ." He turned fluidly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it. "That."

The woman punched him in the face and took back the rifle. Dean doubled over, clutching his nose. "Sam! Scarlett! Need some help in here," He called. "I can't see, I can't even see."

The back door opened to reveal Sam, both hands on his head and he entered slowly ,"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a . . . little tied up."

He nodded his head, indicating a older woman, who was behind him with a handgun pointed at his head. I showed myself, pointing my gun at the younger woman, "I'm not." They all looked at me. "Drop the guns," I ordered as Dean smirked.

"Scarlett? Sam? Dean? Winchester?" The older woman asked, looking at each of us. "Yeah," Me and my brothers conformed at the same time.

"Son of a bitch," She said quietly. "Mom, you know these guys?" The younger woman asked. "Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids," The older woman replied. The three of us looked at her shocked as I lowered my gun slowly. How did she knew that? Or Dad?

She lowered the gun, laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo," She introduced. The younger woman, Jo lowered the rifle. "Hey," She said. "You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean joked.

After the little introducing, we all sat down in front of the counter. Ellen handed Dean a small towel filled with ice. "Here you go," She said.

"Thanks," He said as he took it. "You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" I asked. "Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it," She replied. I shared a look with my brothers.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asked.

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once," Ellen explained.

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?" I asked. "You'd have to ask him that," She said and I tensed. I glanced at each of my brothers before looking away.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked, changing the topic. "Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if . . ." Ellen stopped talking when she looked at each of our faces. "He didn't send you."

I looked down, then I glanced at Dean and then Sam. "He's all right, isn't he?" She asked. "No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess," Sam said.

I looked away, fighting my tears back so I cleared my throat. Ellen looked at each of us with a sad look, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right," Dean said. "Really? I know how close you and your dad were," She said. "Really, lady, we're fine," I snapped. She stared at me, studied my face. Her eyes were much more soften when I felt my tears coming back but I looked away from her, fighting the damn tears again.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get," Sam said, making Ellen to look at him. "Well, we can't. But Ash will," She said as I looked back. "Who's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Ash!" Ellen called. Suddenly, me and my brothers turned around when we heard noises. The man that was passed out on the pool table, jerked awake and sat up, flailing.

"What? It closin' time?" He asked. I looked back at the mother and daughter in disbelieve, "That's Ash?" I asked, pointing behind me on the man. "Mm-hmm," Jo conformed with a small smile. "He's a genius."

Jo went on the other side of the bar, "I'm getting the drinks," She said. The man, Ash came over as Dean shook his head in disbelieve, "You kidding me," He mumbled as I got up. "Hey, kid." I turned to Ellen, who had her arms crossed as she looked at me. "I think you and I need to talk."

I raised an eyebrow and then looked at Sam and Dean, who both frowned. I looked back at Ellen and she smiled a little, "Don't worry, I won't bite." She un-crossed her arms and wrapped her arm around my shoulder before staring to pull me with her outside, "We'll be outside if anyone need us," She said.

We walked outside and went to a bench that was close to the door. "Sit," She ordered as she sat down. I sighed and sat beside her, frowning. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrows in confused. "I don't know -"

"Yeah, you do," She cut me off. "Look, you don't know me and I don't know you but . . . I've heard a lot from your old man about you and your brothers. So tell me; What's on your mind?"

I stared at her for a moment before looking away. I took a deep breath, "Dad died because of me," I confessed. I looked at her to see her eyes slightly grow. "Dad, me and my brothers were in a car accident after we got attached by the yellow eyes demon. I wasn't going to make it . . . So Dad." I looked away, trying my best to hold back the tears.

I felt Ellen placing her hand on my shoulder so I continued, "So Dad somehow made a deal to get me back." Finally, a tear fall down and I whipped it away quickly. "And Sam and Dean -"

"They don't know," I cut her off. "I think so, but . . ." I shook my head, "I hope so."

"Scarlett. John didn't died _because_ of you. He died _for_ you. A parent will do anything for their children," She said softly. "How long as it been since he died?" I looked down at the wooden floor. "One week," I replied.

"And you kept it to yourself?" She asked. "I didn't knew who to talk to," I admitted quietly, letting the tears to drop as I looked back at her. Her soften eyes stared at me for a moment before wrapping her arms around me. She gently pulled me into her arms to a hug. I rested my head on her chest as she stroked my hair softly. "You do now," She whispered.

After like ten minutes, we decided to go back inside after I calmed down. Ellen had her arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked inside. "All business up front," Ash said, pointing at the front of his head and then flipped his hair over his shoulder, "Party in the back."

Sam gave a small chuckled as he walked away. I went to sat down beside Sam as Ellen went behind the bar. She walked over to me and handed me a glass of water.

I gave her a smile and she returned. "Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asked, seeing something behind her. She glanced behind her and then looked back at him, "It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we . . ."

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder," Sam said. I noticed Dean getting up from his chair and wandered behind us. I looked back at Ellen to see her walked towards the folder and grabbed it, "Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine." She walked back towards us, "But take a look, if you want."

She handed it to Sam, "Thanks," He said. It had some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:

 **COUPLE MURDERED**

 **CHILD LEFT ALIVEMEDFORD, WISC.**

I looked from behind me to see Dean and Jo talking. "Hey, Ellen," Sam started, making me to look back. "Yeah?" Ellen asked. "Do you mind if we'd check it out?" He asked about the newspaper.

She smiled, "Sure, you want it, take it," She agreed. "Thanks," I said with a smile. Sam smiled at her before looking back at Dean, "Dean, come here, check this out."

"Yeah," Dean said as he walked back to us. "A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt," Sam explained.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked. "So, I told her we'd check it out," Sam said. "Super," Dean mumbled sarcastically.


	5. 2-2 A Killer Clown

It was night time when we were driving in the minivan at the highway. I glanced outside the rain before looking back to Sam, who had the research open in his lap. "You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually," Sam replied. "And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked. "Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals," Sam read.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" I asked. "Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course," Sam explained.

I made a face and Dean smirked, "Oh, I know what you're thinking, Scar," He said, "Why did it have to be clowns?" I rolled my eyes. "Give me a break," I said.

Dean laughed a little, "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Not to mention dolls . . ." Sam muttered. "You mention," I shot back, "At least I'm not afraid of midgets or flying."

"Planes crash," Dean said. "Midgets are a version of Chucky, okay?" Sam said. "You scared of dolls, Chucky is one. Only bigger."

"Wow, nice way of saying that; 'all midgets are Chucky', bro. Well done," I said. "I didn't mean like that," He said. "Are we done yet?" Dean asked.

"You two have fears of plances and midgets, so apparently clowns kill," I said. "So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asked, changing back the topic.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales," Sam read. "It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town," Dean said.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked. "Cursed object, maybe," I suggested. "Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them," Dean added.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt," Sam said. "Well, this case was your idea," I said. "By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job," Dean said. "So?" Sam asked.

"It's just . . . not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt," Dean said. "I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do," Sam said.

Hesitatingly, I glanced at Dean and he at me before we looked back at Sam, "What Dad would have wanted?" I asked. "Yeah. So?" Sam asked. "Nothin'," Dean and I said at the same time before looking away from him.

...

It was morning by the time we got to the carnival. "Check it out," Dean said as we looked at two agents talking with some clowns. "Five-oh."

We climbed out and Dean went to see what he could find while me and Sam wandered into the carnival, stopping near the Ferris wheel.

We both shoved our hands into our pockets as we waited for Dean to come back. Suddenly, Sam brushed his arm on mine, making me looking at him. He was looking to the side and I followed his gaze to see a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passing by us.

I froze, not being able to help as my eyes followed her as I moved slightly more to Sam's side. Can't blame me, I was still scared of clowns just like Sam was scared of midgets.

The woman paused, catching our nervous stares and she stared back at us with a 'what are you looking at?' look before moving on.

Dean approached back to us. He looked up at Sam when he came to stop beside us, "Did you get her number?" Sam jumped and scowled at our older brother, "More murders?"

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them," Dean replied. "Who fingered a clown," I muttered. Dean glanced down at me and I frowned, "What?"

"Yeah, a clown who apparently vanished into thin air," Dean said. "Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything," Sam pointed out.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything," Dean said. I scoffed, "Oh, good, that's nice and . . . inconspicuous."

"I guess we'll just have to blend in," Dean said and then pointed to a ' **Help wanted** ' sign. We searched the carnival to find a man name Mr. Cooper, the owner of the carnival.

We went into a tent and found a man with grey hair and his back to us. He was throwing knives at a target; they all hit near or on the bulls-eye.

"Excuse me," Dean spoke, making the man turned to us slightly. "We're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?"

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The man asked. I frowned and the man pulled off his sunglasses, revealing that he was blind, showing milky white eyes.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry," Dean said. "You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?" The man asked.

Dean looked at me and Sam over his shoulder, "Wanna give me a little help here?" He asked quietly. "Not really," Sam replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I shook my head.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" A voice asked from behind us. We turned around and then down to see a midget man in a red cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people," The old man said. Dean turned back to the man, "No, I don't, I . . ." He turned back to the midgetman. "Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The short man snapped, waving the wrench that was in his hand.

"Nothing, we just, uh, it's just a _little_ misunderstanding," Sam spoke up. "Little?! You son of a bitch!" The short man said. "No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Dean begged and I couldn't take it anymore so I started laughing. "Please?"


	6. 2-3 What Clown?

We were lead to Mr. Cooper's office which was located in a trailer. Mr. Cooper walked in with us following him, "You three picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat."

There was two seats in front of his desk as he took his own behind it. One was a normal seat while the other was pink, with a giant clown face on it. Me and my brothers rushed towards the normal seat but Dean beat me and Sam to it.

Sam looked at me as he stepped away to stand behind both the chairs. I scoffed and smirked, "You older, take a seat," I said, walking behind the chairs. He huffed as I tapped his shoulder.

He glared at me, fidgeting before sitting gingerly in the clown chair. I grinned down at my big brother and Mr. Cooper chuckled. "You may sit on my chair, honey," He said, getting up from his chair.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said as I went to sit on the chair. "Anyway, we've got all kinds of local trouble," Mr. Cooper said, leaning forwards the desk, looking between the three of us.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Dean glanced at Sam and we both saw he was uncomfortable and we both smirked at each other.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first," Mr. Cooper explained. "So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas," Sam lied. "Yeah," Dean agreed. "Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men or woman?" Mr. Cooper asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess," Sam said. Mr. Cooper tilted his head, watching each of us, "You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope. But we really need the work," I said. "Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady," Dean chuckled and Sam scowled over at him causing his laughter to slowly fade.

"You see that picture?" Mr. Cooper asked, pointing over my shoulder to a black and white photo. "That's my daddy."

"You look just like him," Sam said. "He was in the business," Mr. Cooper explained. "Ran a freakshow. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three? You should go to school. Find partners. Have two point five kids. Live regular."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam lend forwards, "Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Both Dean and I looked at Sam a bit surprised and we both glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Huh," Dean huffed as we walked out of the office after getting the job. "What?" Sam asked. "That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it?" Dean asked but Sam didn't reply. "Sam?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "You don't know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State," Dean said.

"I'm having second thoughts," Sam said, stopping and so did Dean and I. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job," Sam said.

I scoffed, "Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam," I said.

"Since he died, okay?" He said and looked at our faces. "Do you have a problem with that?" Dean shook his head, smirking, "Naw, I don't have a problem at all." With that he walked away and I quickly followed with Sam behind me.

... ...

After been told what to do and being given some red jackets, ' **COOPER CARNIVAL ON THE GO** ' in whit letters on the back, we split up.

I was picking up trash, people walking past me as the fair became more busy. As sneaky as I could, I checked for EMF whenever I got the chance, hiding it inside my jacket.

I glanced around and spotted Sam walking off. I quickly followed him and he stopped as he saw me. "Found anything?" He asked and I shook my head, "You?" He shook his head as well before we looked around.

We started walking around when we stopped at the funhouse. Two kids came out and after that we quickly walked inside.

There were colored mirrors and clown's giggling were heard making a shiver go down my spine. A girl walked past us and then Sam pulled out the EMF to scan. We walked to the different corner and two girls past us.

After that, Sam continued the scan, he hold it at a doll head before moving it around. He looked at me and shook his head. I sighed before we turned around but slightly jumped when all of a sudden, a skeleton fall from the ceiling.

I took a deep breath and Sam scanned it, not getting a reading, but then he frowned before looking at me. "I was thinking about something," He spoke. "Come on."

We walked out of the funhouse and walked behind the house. Sam called Dean, putting it on the speaker. " _Hello?_ "

"Dean," I said. " _What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown_ ," He joked and I rolled my eyes. "Very funny," I said. "Skeleton, actually."

" _Like a real human skeleton?_ " Dean asked. "In the funhouse," Sam explained. "Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object - what if it's attached to its own remains?"

" _Did the bones give off EMF?_ " Dean asked.

"No, but -"

" _We should check it out anyway_ ," He cut me off. " _I'm heading to you_." With that he hang up and we had to wait for him.

... ...

We waited for him near the funhouse and I crossed my arms, "What's taking him so long?" I groaned. Sam shrugged, shaking his head before looking around.

"There he is," He said and we saw Dean walking up to us. "What took you so long?" Sam asked. "Long story," Dean said.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" A girl called and we quickly looked over to see a little girl pointing at something in front of her.

"What clown?" Her mother asked and looked forwards. Dean, Sam and I walked forwards and saw that there was nothing there.

"Come on, sweetie, come on," The mother said, pulling the little girl away. Me and my brothers shared a nervous look before watching the mother and daughter walking away.


	7. 2-4 All I Ask

It was night time as we were keeping an eye on the family's house, I was sitting at the passenger seat with Dean in the driver seat and Sam at the backseat.

"Dude, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown," I said to Dean, sighing as Sam leaned over the front seats.

"Well, I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown," Dean corrected and pulled out a gun, cocks it. "I never said it was real."

"Keep that down!" Sam said, pushing the gun down. Dean shook his head but did as he was told before turning to look back at me and Sam, "Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what."

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time. "Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager," He explained.

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked. "Something like that," Dean said as he turned back to the window. He shook his head, "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

... ...

Dean and Sam fall a sleep after I promised that I will stay awake and wake them up when something was going on. Suddenly, the lights in the living room turned on and I frowned, quickly waking my brothers as I shook them, "Guys."

They wake up and I pointed to the living room to see the little girl passing by the window towards where the front door was.

"let's go," Sam said and we quickly climbed out of the car. The door was unlocked so we sneaked in, quietly following the girl as she led the clown through the house. We rounded a corner of the hallway, hiding behind the walls so we were in front of them, weapons ready.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs," The little girl said to the clown with a smile. I quickly grabbed the little girl and she started to scream as Dean and Sam lifted their shotguns, firing into the clown's chest. It fell back as I covered the little girl's body with mine.

My brothers quickly began to reload their weapons when the three of us saw the clown started to slowly rise. "Scar, watch out!" Dean warned as the clown got to his feet.

The clown turned around and jumped out the window, the glass shattering to the floor as he turned invisible. "What's going on here?" A man's voice called and we all froze as the girl's parents showed up, "Get away from my -"

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!" The mother yelled. "Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!" The father shouted and we all backed away. Sam grabbed my arm before the three of us took off.

"Mommy, Daddy, they shot my clown!"

...

It was already morning when we ditched the minivan by the side of the road, hidden behind some trees. We grabbed our bags and I looked over to see Dean pulled off the license plates, shoving them into his duffel bag.

"You really think they saw our plates?" I asked curiously. Dean slammed the trunk hood down and looked at me, "I don't wanna take the chance," He said before the three of us started to walk away. "Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway."

I hold back a smirk but it slipped and noticed Sam had a smirk at his face as well at Dean's comment.

We started walking down the road, swinging our duffel bags on our shoulders. "Well, one thing's for sure," Dean spoke soon after.

"What's that?" Sam asked. "We're not dealing with a spirit," I stated and Dean nodded, "Exactly," He agreed. "I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam suggested. "Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks?" Dean comment. "Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope," Sam answered. I showed my hand to my pocket's jacket, looking for my phone and pulled it out. I searched through my phone and felt someone's eyes on me. "Who are you calling?" Dean asked.

"Ellen," I replied. "Maybe she or that guy Ash'll know something." Sam cleared his throat, "Hey . . . you guys think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

I huffed as I looked up the road, "She's nice but I don't think so," I said. "No way," Dean said. "Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out," Dean said. "Yeah," Sam agreed. "You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?"

Dean nodded but didn't say anything else and we continued to walk. Sam stared at Dean before he shook his head and looked forward, "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man," He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked finally, looking at him. "I mean this 'strong silent' thing of yours, it's crap," Sam said. "Oh, god," Dean groaned. "I'm over it," Sam said. "This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to," Dean said. "No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man," Sam said. Dean gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.

I took a deep breath, looking around the road before looking at Dean, "Dean, we just want to make sure you're okay," I spoke. "I'm okay!" He snapped, raising his voice. "I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches." He glared at both me and Sam, "These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!"

We stopped walking, "What are you talking about?" Sam asked, frowning. "I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad," Dean told him. "It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked, trying to stay calm unlike our older brother. "Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this," He snapped. "I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" He glared at me, "Are you?"

I stared at him in disbelieve before giving him a hard look, "This is how you dealing?" I spat. "This is bullshit!"

"Hey, watch it," Sam warned. "No!" I snapped at him before looking at our older brother, "The way you acting is bullshit. You full of crap! I'm dealing with Dad's death just like you and so is Sam . . . What is wrong with you? Huh?"

"Calm down," Dean warned. "You throwing things at us and now you telling me to _calm down_ after that? Ever since we got out of the hospital and burned Dad's body you were acting like an asshole!" I raised my voice. "Hell, the only people you talked to for a week was Sam and Bobby! You look at me like _I killed_ Dad!"

When I said that, I noticed Dean's eyes slowly grow soften as if he realized I was right. "Scar -"

"I'm going to call Ellen," I cut him off coldly and walked forward, leaving him and Sam behind.

I found her number and she picked up after a few rings. I explained to her about the case and after she asked a few questions to Ash, she told me they thought it might be a Rakshasa and told me how to kill it.

"Thanks a lot, Ellen," I said as I turned around to see my brothers walking over to me. "Tell Jo I said 'hey'."

" _Will do, honey. Good luck_ ," She said. "Thanks. Bye," I said before hanging up. I looked at my brothers and let out a sigh, "Rakshasa."

"What's that?" Dean asked. "Ellen's best guess," I said and we continued walking, "It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite 'em in," Dean said. "Yeah," I mumbled. "Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Sam asked.

I made a face, "I don't know. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" I said. "What else'd you find out?" Dean asked. "Apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects," I said.

"Nice," Dean comment. "Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess," I said, shrugging.

"That makes sense, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81," Sam pointed out. I nodded, "Right. Probably more before that."

"Hey guys, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked. "Cooper?" Sam said. "Cooper," Dean agreed.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him," I pointed out. "You think maybe it was him?" Dean asked and I shrugged before looking at Sam. "Well, who knows how old he is?" He asked, shrugging.

"Ellen say how to kill him?" Dean asked me. "Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass," I answered. Dean thought for a moment before giving a small nod, "I think I know where to get one of those."

"Before we go stabbing things into Cooper . . ." I started. "We're going to want to make damn sure it's him," Sam finished for me.

"Oh, kids, you're such a stickler for details," Dean joked and for the first time in a while, the three of us smiled at each other. "All right, Scar and I will round up the blade, Sammy, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."


	8. 2-5 Me, Myself, and Time

We waited until it was night time to go back to the carnival. Dean and I found the blind man in his tent again and told him we needed a brass knife and that it was too complicated with why we couldn't tell him what it's for.

We went with him while Sam went to Cooper's trailer. "Well, I've got all kinds of knives," The blind man told me and Dean as he led the way to his trailer with his cane in hand. "I don't know if I've got a brass one, though."

He opened the door and walked in. He tap a trunk with his cane. "Check the trunk." I glanced at Dean before opening the trunk. I froze when I noticed right away a familiar red clown wig and a clown outfit. I looked at Dean as he picked up the wig and then he looked at me before we both looked at the blind man as we stood up.

"You?" Dean asked him. The blind man dropped his cane, pulling off his glasses to show his eyes looked normal. "Me," He confirmed. His eyes get cloudy, his face started to melt. He waved at us, then his face disappeared with his eyes glowing last.

Dean and I tried to open the door but it didn't opened. "It's locked," I stated. All of a sudden, a knife flew past my face and stuck into the door. Dean grabbed my arm, pulling me to him as we looked around but didn't see anything. Another knife flew passed me, making me jump.

"All right!" Dean yelled before pushing me behind him and took down the door with his body. I helped him up to his feet before we took off.

"Hey!" Sam said as he saw us and we stopped, breathing heavily. "Hey," Dean said, panting. "So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him," Sam informed.

"Yeah, so we gathered. It's the blind guy - he's here somewhere," I said, looking around. "Well, did you get the -"

"The brass blades?" Dean cut him off as he looked around with me. "No. No, it's just been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on," Sam said before running off with me and Dean following. I stopped as I saw the funhouse, "The funhouse? You kidding me," I said. "Just trust me," Sam said before we continued.

We rushed inside and Sam speed in front of us, clearly searching for something as Dean and I trailed behind him. Suddenly a door slammed close between us, separating Dean and me from Sam.

"Sam!" I called as Dean and I pushed against the door. "Dean! Scar!" Sam called from the other side. "Guys, find the maze, okay?"

"Come on," I said to Dean as I grabbed his arm to lead him away. We looked around as I hold Dean's arm tightly; strange noises, laughing and music echoed through the halls making the 'fun place' seem as I always thought it was; eerie and scary as hell.

"I hate this," I mumbled. "You and me both," Dean agreed and after a few moments, we walked around a corner to see Sam, who was trying to pull off a pipe.

"Hey," I said and Sam turned his head to us. "Hey! Where is it?" He asked. "I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean asked as we both looked around.

Suddenly, a knife flew through the air and pinned my sleeve to the wall and another one flew, pinning my wrist. "Scar!" Dean yelled before another knife pinned his sleeve as well to the wall. "Sam!"

Sam pulled the pipe all the way off and stalked forward slowly. A knife flew past his head and he dodged it quickly. "Guys, where is he?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Dean said. I looked up to see a lever so I grabbed it, pulling it down. Steam poured through from the vents beneath the organ and we searched the mist in search of a figure.

A shape appeared behind Sam and my eyes grow wide, "Sam, behind you! Behind you!" I warned. Sam stabbed the pipe behind him without looking and a pain screaming filled the air. He turned and saw it buried inside the still invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound.

Dean and I managed to both free ourselves and I reached back to the lever and pulled it up so the steam will stop. Then Dean and l walked to stand beside Sam to see to the pipe on the floor bloody with empty clothes.

"I hate funhouses," Dean said and I nodded in agreement, "You and me both."

...

It was already morning by the time we got back to the roadhouse. We were sitting at the bar as Ellen brought over some beers. "You guys did a hell of a job. Your Daddy be proud," She said.

"Thanks," Sam said. She walked away as Jo sat down on Dean's other side, leaning on the counter. She smiled at me and I smirked, knowing she wanted to talk with Dean, "I got ya, baby," I mumbled and her smile turned to a grin, giving me a nod as I grabbed Sam's arm.

"Come on, big bro," I said with a smirk and dragged him with me to the pool table. "Let's play," I said and he chuckled, "You know, I kind'a scared since you kicked Dean's ass last time you played at the pool table."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be easy on you," I teased and he rolled his eyes and huffed. "Let's see you," He said as he grabbed the sticks and handed one for me.

"Prepare to lose," I said with a smirk and he chuckled before we started the game. But as we did, the back door opened and we looked up to see Ash coming out, carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya," He said before sending a wink to my direction, making me smirk as I raised an eyebrow.

"We were working a job, Ash," Sam pointed out and he looked at him with a frown like he didn't remember. I smirked, shaking my head. "Clowns?" Sam said.

"Clowns? What the -"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean cut him off. He walked over and set the laptop down on a table. Sam and I walked over as I turned to Sam, "This isn't not over," I said and he gave a small laugh before we looked back. "Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around," Ash informed. "At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I mean," Ash started, sighing as he turned the laptop around. "Any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm."

Dean reached for the laptop. "Do you mind . . ." He trailed off as he saw Ash giving him a look and then he pulled his hand away from the keyboard. "What's up, man?" Ash asked and I giggled before looking back at the laptop, "Hey Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

"M.I.T.," He replied, shooting me another wink. "Before I got bounced for . . . fighting." I raised an eyebrow as Sam let out a chuckle, "M.I.T.?"

"It's a school in Boston," Ash replied. "Okay," Dean said. "Give us a call as soon as you know something?"

"Si, si, compadre," Ash agreed. Dean smirked before taking another sip of his beer before putting it down. He got up and Sam and I got up as well, ready to leave.

"Hey, listen -" We turned to Ellen as she talked, "If you three need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back."

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish," Dean said. She gave us a nod and a smile, "Okay." I smiled back at her before heading out with my brothers.

... ...

After we got back to Bobby's place, Dean went back to fix the Impala. I went to get changed in my room and then walked out to the living room, "Hey, Bobby," I said once I saw him at his desk. He looked up from a book he was ready and nodded, "Hey, sweetheart. How was the clown case?" He asked.

I groaned, "I hate clowns," I mumbled and he let out a chuckle. "I know," He said and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot," I mumbled before walking to the kitchen to grab a drink.

I suddenly heard a knock on the doorway and I frowned as I turned around only to see it was Dean. He leaned against the doorway and took a deep breath, "Hey . . . Can we . . . Can we talk?" He asked.

I stared at him with a frown before slowly nodding. He nodded back and pulled himself away from the doorway, "Let's go," He said before turning around. I followed him outside to the junkyard.

He sat down on a hood of one of the cars and I sat down beside him. We were quiet for a long moment before he let out a sigh, "Scar, I'm sorry," He spoke. I looked over at him to see he was staring down at his hands. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. For the way I treated you, the way . . . I looked at you," He said and then finally he looked at me. "I'm not blaming you for what happened to Dad. It wasn't you're fault. I was just . . . Grieving in my own way but you were right. This isn't how I should be acting."

"Dean . . . We all grieving," I said. "We just lost Dad . . . it's hard for all of us." I looked down, "I was pushing you, Sammy and Bobby away too, so it's not just you who was grieving in his own way."

"No, we shouldn't do that way," He said and I slowly looked back at him. "We can't let that change between us but we did. So let's change it back." He looked at me and I frowned slightly, "Like . . . Going back to be this annoying older protective brother?"

He let out a huff, "Hey, I'm still like that," He said, which made me smile a little. "Don't piss me off, Shorty." I let out a laugh, "Hey, I'm not that short anymore," I pointed out. He let out a smirk, "I said this once and I'll say it again; it's one of your nicknames, so like it or not - You stuck with them forever."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He let out a laugh before we both looked around the junkyard. "So can we?" I asked quietly after a moment before looking at him. He looked at me with a small frown. "Go back to the good times that we were close?"

He let out a small smile and then gave a nod, "That's the plan," He conformed. I let out a smile of my own before he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and hugged him back. He wrapped his other arm around me as he placed his chin on top of my head.

"I was a dick," He mumbled. I let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, you were a dick," I agreed. "Hey, watch your mouth," He said but I knew he was smirking. We pulled away and he patted my back, "Come on," He said as he hopped off from the hood. I frowned but followed. "Where we going?" I asked.

"I need help fixing Baby," He said. "And you want me to help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Take this as a lesson; You going to learn how to fix a car," He said. "Come on." I smiled and rushed to his side as we walked to the Impala.


	9. 3-1 Bloodlust

After a couple of weeks, we were finally on the road on the Impala. Back In Black was blasting from the speakers as the shiny and new Impala drove down the long highway.

I leaned forwards from the back seat, watching as Sam had his arm resting on the door with the windows were opened and the wind whipping into the Impala. "Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked with a big grin on his face.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let us know, Dean," Sam teased and I smirked. "Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us," Dean said to the car.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Well, well, Dean, you're in a good mood," I stated. "Why shouldn't I be?" He asked, glancing over at me with his smile got smaller.

"No reason, dude," I said, shrugging with a smirk. "Got a case, got my car -" He listed and sent me a smirk, "- Things are looking up."

I giggled as I leaned my head on Sam's shoulder. Dean hold his fist up and I bumped with my own. Sam let out a chuckle, looking between me and Dean, "Glad you two got back to the old times."

I smiled at him while Dean shrugged, "Yeah," He said and I giggled before looking at Sam and resting my head on his shoulder again, "How far to Red Lodge?" I asked. "About another three hundred miles," Sam replied.

Dean looked over at us and smirked, "Good," He said before looking back to the road and sped up. "Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine," I mumbled yet both my brothers heard me and they laughed. "That's right, little sis," Dean agreed.

... ...

We got to the Red Lodge and stopped in front of the gas station. We climbed out and Dean and Sam went to the trunk to grabbed their suits. "So what now you going to go as?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the back seat door.

"Uh . . . Reporters," Sam replied as he found the suits. He handed Dean one and then close the trunk. "You should try the 'Weekly World News' this time," I suggested. "Okay," Dean said before he and Sam headed to the bathroom to change.

I sighed, looking around the small station as I waited. After a few minutes, they came back and put their normal clothes inside the trunk. "Ready?" I asked. "Hell yeah," Dean said before the three of us climbed back in and drove to the police station.

"Okay," Dean started as he pulled the car in front of the station. He turned to me, "Stay here, we'll be back soon." I rolled my eyes, "I know," I stated and then leaned forwards as they were about to climbed out, "Hey."

They turned back to me. "Weekly World News," I repeated and looked at Dean, "Remember that." Dean rolled his eyes, "I know, I'm not an idiot," He said. "If it's helps you sleep at night then okay," I said, making him give me a look while Sam let out a laugh before they climbed out.

They walked inside the station so I climbed out of the car and climbed into the driver seat. I rested my arm on the door with the window opened and waited for my brothers to come back.

It didn't took them too long to come back but when they did walked out the doors, Sam looked kinda pissed off. "Oh boy," I mumbled. Dean climbed into the passenger seat and Sam climbed into the back seat with a sigh. "What happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just drive," Dean mumbled. I rolled my eyes before I started the engines and then pulled away for the station. "Where now?" I asked. "The Hospital," Sam replied. "So, what happened?" I repeated.

"He blew our cover up," Sam informed. "I didn't do that on purpose," Dean insisted. "You guys said 'Weekly World News' right?" I asked. "Ask your brother," Sam muttered. "Dean . . ." I started. "I did, it was just . . . The wrong way," Dean said. "What you mean?" I asked. "I panicked," He insisted. "That was embarrassing," Sam muttered.

I pulled in front of the hospital and we climbed out. "Okay, you two get into the morgue first, see if anyone in there make them leave and I'll get inside," I ordered. Dean made a face before giving a small nod, "Yes, ma'am," He said before the three of us walked inside.

We walked to the changing room and I stopped at the door while my brothers walked into it, grabbing white lab coats. After that we walked to the morgue and I stopped at a corner, giving my brothers a nod before they walked into the room.

After a long moment, an intern rushed out of the room and Sam gave me a nod. I walked into the morgue and closed the door after. "Hey, those satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead," Sam said. Dean handed me a pair of latex gloves and then handed a pair for Sam before putting on a pair of his own. "Yeah. So much f'd up crap happens in Florida," He muttered.

We walked forward and Sam opened a compartment, wheeling out the body; there was a box between its legs.

"All right, open it," I said. "You open it," Sam said, making a face. I rolled my eyes and looked at Dean. He shook his head, "I'm not opening it," He said. I scoffed, rolling my eyes again, "Wusses."

I grabbed the box, taking it over to another table. I took a deep breath before flipping the lid. I grimaced a little as I saw the severed head of a woman. "Damn," I mumbled as my brothers approached, cringing at the sight.

"That's the word for it," Dean muttered. "Well, no pentagram," I noted, seeing that her forehead was clean.

"Wow. Poor girl," Sam muttered. "Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kinda like the moth in Silence of the Lambs," Dean said.

"Yeah, here, go ahead," Sam agreed, turning the box around so her head was facing him. "No, you go ahead," Dean said, turning it again to face him.

"What?" Sam asked. "'Put the lotion in the basket.'" Dean said, quoting from Silence of the Lambs with a smirk. "Oh god," I mumbled before turning the box back to me, "You guys really are a wusses."

With that I started to poke my fingers into her mouth, my face slightly scrunched up. "You alright there, Munchkin?" Dean asked, giving me a small shove on the shoulder and I winced. "Shut up," I hissed. "Before I throw up on you."

Sam let out a small chuckle and I looked back at the mouth. I froze when my finger lifted up the lip. I frowned, noticing a hold above her teeth. "Hey, guys . . ."

"Found something?" Sam asked. "Yeah," I breathed out and they looked at the hole. "What is that, a hole?" Sam asked, frowning.

Dean reached over and pressed on the gum and a narrow, sharp tooth descended. "It's a tooth," Sam said, surprised.

"That's a fang," I corrected. Dean pulled away his hand and so did I. "Retractable set of vampire fangs. You gotta be kidding me," Dean said. "Well, this changes things," Sam said. Dean gave him a look, "Ya think?"

... ...

We found a motel and got a room, Sam and Dean changed back to their normal clothes and decided our next move. It was already night time as the Impala drove past a bar and Dean slowed down, pulling into the parking lot. He climbed out and Sam and I shortly followed.

We walked inside and looked around to see people sitting at the tables and stood near the bar. "Come on," Dean said as he led us towards the bar where a male bartender was.

"How's it going?" I asked him with a small smile. "Living the dream. What can I get for you?" He asked, giving me a smile.

"Three beers, please," Dena said, making me and Sam to look at him with a confused look. He shrugged as the bartender bend to the fridge. "What?" Dean muttered and Sam gave him his bitch face. "She's gonna learn sooner or later."

"I prefer later," Sam hissed before the bartender turned back around and opened the beers for us. Sam cleared his throat, "So, we're looking for some people."

"Sure. Hard to be lonely," The bartender said and placed the beers in front of us. Sam let out a small smirk, "Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant." He pulled out a $50 bill, fingering it, and dropped it on the bar. The bartender looked at it, then took it. "Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink . . ."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night," Dean said, lifting his beer and took a drink.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice," The bartender informed us. Me and my brothers exchanged a look before I looked back at the man and smile. "Thanks."

He nodded his head and we left, leaving the beers on the counter. We started walking, heading down an alley. I let out a small sigh, feeling someone was following us. "You guys know someone's following us, right?" I whispered.

"Yep," Dean whispered before we rounded the corner and he pulled me and Sam behind a car. After a moment, we saw a man looking around confused. As he turned around, we crept out from the car and I pulled out my knife. He turned back and we lunged forward, Dean and Sam pinned the man to the wall as I pressed the knife to his throat. "Smile," I ordered.

"What?" The man asked. "Show us those pearly whites," Dean said. "Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire," The man said, glancing down to the knife I was holding against him. I frowned and saw Sam was frowning as well. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked. "How to kill them," He replied before looking at me, "Now seriously, sweetheart. That knife's making me itch." I just cocked my head, raising an eyebrow. The man started to move away but Sam and Dean pinned him harder. "Whoa. Easy there, guys," He said.

He slowly hold his right hand to his lip, pulling it back, revealing normal gums. "See? Fangless. Happy?" I glanced at my brothers before slowly pushing my knife away from him and my brothers let him go. "Now," The man started, eyeing at each of us. "Who the hell are you?"

After we introduced ourselves, the man, Gordon Walker led us to his car. He opened the door and slid out a secret compartment that hold different weapons, one of the more obvious ones being a large hook, "Scarlett, Sam and Dean Winchester." He smiled, "I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot . . ."

"You seem to know a lot about our family," I noted, crossing my arms across my chest. "Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk," He said.

"No, we don't, actually," Dean said, looking over at me and Sam. "I guess there's a lot your Dad never told you, huh?" Gordon said.

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam spoke. "Yep. Been here two weeks," Gordon conformed.

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked. "It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks," Gordon informed. "Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest, then?" I asked. He looked down, letting out a smile before he slid his arsenal back into his car, "I got this one covered." He looked at us, "Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help," Dean said. "Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy," Gordon said. "Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt," Dean said, letting out a small smirk.

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out," Gordon said before climbing into his car. He looked at us with a small smile, "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." With that he turned on the engines and pulled away.

We stood on the side of the road alone with our hands shoved into our jackets pockets. I looked at my older brother, "We gonna follow him, right?" I asked.

Dean let out a scoff and looked at me, "What are you taking me for? Of course we going to do that," He said. Sam and I chuckled before I hold out my hand to him, "Car keys."

He sighed, "Come on," He mumbled as he pulled out the keys for the car from his pockets. He handed them to me and I grinned. "Let's kick some ass," I said before heading to the Impala with my brothers following behind.

... ...

It didn't took us long to find Gordon, tracing him to an old mill. His car was parked outside, "Found him," I informed, nodding my head to the car. "Let's go," Dean said from the back seat before we climbed out of the Impala.

We moved to the place but froze when we heard a struggling from somewhere inside and then a sound of something electric. Me and my brothers shared a quick look before we rushed inside, to where the sound was coming from.

We got just in time to see Gordon on the floor with a vamp was standing over him pulling an electric saw slowly down to behead him. Before the blade got closer to his neck, Sam rushed forward and tugged on his feet, sliding him out of there.

I crouched down to help Gordon up as Dean lunged towards the vamp, a harpoon in his hands hit him with it. The vamp fall underneath the saw and Dean smashed it into his stomach, causing him to cry in pain.

Dean punched him across the face once or twice before looking up and he brought the saw down. The vamp screamed as Dean decapitating him. The screams stopped as blood splattered across Dean's face.

He pulled the saw up and stared down at the body. I stared at him, for the first time, terrified. Dean slowly turned to face us, emotionless and I took a step back, standing beside Sam, who with him I felt more safe then with anyone right now. He wrapped his arm around me as he stared at our older brother as well, shocked.

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink," Gordon spoke, letting out a small chuckle. Dean glanced at him and then back at Sam and me.


	10. 3-2 Scream

We ended up back at the bar, sitting around a table. A waitress came over to the table, bringing another round and placing it down. Dean reached for his wallet but Gordon stopped him. "No, no, I got it," He said, pulling out some bills from his own wallet.

"Come on," Dean said, smirking. "I insist," He said, dropping the bills onto the waitress' tray. "Thank you, sweetie." She smiled in thanks and walked away. Gordon raised a shot glass, "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right," Dean agreed and click his own glass with Gordon's. I looked at Sam, who was sitting beside me with Dean sitting at my other side and he looked over at me as well, shaking his head slightly. I looked down, shaking my head.

"Dean -" He started and then let out a laugh. "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend." Dean smiled, "Thank you."

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," Gordon said. "Yep," Dean said after he took a drink. He then looked over at me and Sam. "You all right, Sammy? Scar?"

"We're fine," Sam said for the both of us. "Well, lighten up a little, Sammy. Scar," Gordon said. I rolled my eyes while Sam stared at him. "They're the only once who gets to call me that," He informed, motioning to me and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, looking down at the table. "Okay," Gordon agreed and then looked at me with a small smirk, "Scar?" I rolled my eyes again before giving a sarcastic smile. "Likewise," I informed.

"Alright. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done," Gordon said. "Right. Well, decapitations aren't our idea of a . . . 'good time', you see?" I said.

"Oh, come one, sweetheart, it's not like it was human," He stated. "You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

Dean clicked his fingers, "See? That's what I've been trying to tell them," He said and then looked at me and Sam as he pointed at Gordon. "You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

I let out a scoff as Sam looked between the two in disbelief. "Yeah I bet we could," He said. "Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel." He looked at me, "Coming?"

I nodded, "Yep," I said as Dean sat down his drink, "You guys sure?" He asked, rubbing his hand down his face.

"Yeah," Sam conformed as we both got up. I grabbed Sam's arm, leading him away. "Guys?" Dean started, making us turn back to the table. "Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" He throw the car keys to Sam. I rolled my eyes before we walked out of the bar.

We climbed into the Impala and Sam drove us back to the motel room. The ride was quiet as I knew both of us were thinking about the same thing; Gordon. Who was really the guy? Leaving Dean with him didn't feel right.

I soon got to the motel and climbed out. We walked into our room and I let out a sigh as Sam dropped the car keys onto a cactus hook. I shook my head, biting my lower lip. "I can't take this," I mumbled, shoving my hand into my jacket pocket. "I'm going to call Ellen." I pulled my phone out of the pocket.

"Yeah, good idea," Sam agreed, sighing as he dropped into one of the beds. I rang the number and it ring for a few times before it was picked up with music playing in the background and loud chatter.

" _Harvelle's Roadhouse_ ," Ellen said. "Hey, Ellen, uh, it's Scarlett Winchester," I greeted, trying to make my voice less concerned than it was.

" _Scarlett, hey baby, it's good to hear from you. You and the boys are okay, aren't you?_ " She asked, concern came into her tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine, I just . . . uh, got a question," I said as I looked over at my big brother who was watching me. " _Yeah, shoot_ ," Ellen said and I sat down on the bed that Sam was on.

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?" I asked. " _Yeah, I know Gordon_ ," She informed. "And, how is he?" I asked.

" _Well, he's a real good hunter. Why are you asking, honey?_ " She asked. "Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda . . . working with him, I guess," I explained.

" _Don't do that, Scar_ ," She said. I frowned, "What? I - I thought you said he was a good hunter," I said as Sam sat up.

" _Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job you and your brothers just let him handle it and you move on_ ," She ordered.

"Ellen -" I started, slightly confused. " _No, Scarlett_ ," She cut me off, her voice was full of concern. " _You - just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?_ "

"Right, okay," I gave in, letting out a small sigh. " _You and your brothers be careful, alright?_ " She said. I let out a small smile, "Yeah, we will," I said. "Talk with you soon."

" _Bye, honey_ ," She said. "Bye," I said before hanging up. I dropped my phone at the bed and shook my head to Sam. "She said he ain't good," I informed. "Yeah, figured that," He mumbled.

"We shouldn't left Dean with him," I said, getting up. "Well, we couldn't convince him to drop him off and come with us," Sam said and I sighed. "We could have tried," I mumbled before heading to the door. "I'm going to grab a drink from the machine."

"I'll come with ya," He said and we walked out of the room. We went to the vending machine and Sam put the money in, pushing two buttons to get two cans of soda while I leaned against the machine from the side with my arms crossed across my chest.

I frowned, feeling like I was been watched. Sam grabbed the two cans and signaled that we should head back. I uncrossed my arms and pushed myself from the machine before we headed back to the room. We walked side by side and then glanced at each other, knowing we both felt as we been watched.

He paused, looking around him slightly and then slowly he opened one of the cans, handing the other to me to make it look like that was why we stopped and then we carried on walking.

Cautiously, he glanced around as he opened the door. He let me walk inside first and the he closed the door behind us. We looked at each other and sighed in relief. I gave a nod before walking forward and placing my can on the table. Suddenly, something jumped onto my back from behind and arms wrapped around me.

"Scar!" Sam called and the person was thrown off me, my brother punching him and he fall to the floor. I spun quickly, seeing another man coming at us and I threw a punch to his face, knocking him to the floor. I heard a loud bang and turned to see the other man had gotten up and whacked Sam over the head with the telephone, knocking him out.

I grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over, making the telephone to drop to the floor. I turned around to see the man I punched before was up and everything went black.

... ...

I blinked a few times, felling I was in a moving vehicle. My mouth was gagged and I had a bag over my head, preventing me from seeing anything. Even so, I moved my head around. I could feel a body moving next to me and I hoped that it was Sam.

After a moment, the vehicle stopped and then I was violently tugged from the spot, being dragged somewhere else. Someone threw me onto a chair and started to tie my hands down before finally pulling the bag off my head.

I blinked against the light and glanced around. I saw Sam in a same position next to me. He looked at me for a second before his eyes flickered to something in front of me and my eyes followed. There was a man standing in front of me; I remember him from earlier, it was the bartender.

As we stared, he opened his mouth, revealing a mouth full of fangs and slowly walked towards me. I struggled, trying to pull the ropes to attack him before he will do anything to me. Sam was wriggling, trying to get to me but he couldn't.

"Wait!" A woman's voice called, making the vamp to halt. "Step back, Eli." I looked to the doorway and saw a woman standing there. The man, Eli pulled back as his fangs retracting.

The woman walked over and pulled off mine and Sam's gags, "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth," I snapped.

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word," She promised, making me scoff. "Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks."

"Listen lady, no offense but you're not the first vampire we've met," Sam said. "We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time," She informed.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Sam asked. "Notice you two still alive," She pointed out. Sam let out a chuckle, glancing between Eli and Lenore, "Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam asked.

"We've found other ways. Cattle blood," She said. I frowned, "You're telling me you're responsible for all the -"

"It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting," She cut me off. "But - it allows us to get by."

"Okay, uh, why?" Sam asked. "Survival," She replied, giving a small nod before wrapping her arms across her chest as she turned around with her back facing us, "No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us." She turned around to face us again, "We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to those killers?" Eli suddenly asked. "Eli!" Lenore warned. "We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated," He said.

"Eli, that's enough," Lenore said. "Yeah, Eli, that's enough," I mocked. "What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight," Lenore informed as she turned back to us.

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?" Sam asked. "Believe me, I'd rather not," She said. "But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow you," I said. "We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone," She said. "Right, so you keep saying, but give us one good reason why we should believe you," I said.

"Fine," She said as she got in my face. I glared at her, not showing that this was kinda uncomfortable for me. "You know what I'm going to do?" She asked. "I'm going to let you go." My glare turned to confusion and she pulled back, "Take them back. Not a mark on 'em."

A sack was pushed back over my head and hands gripped onto my arms, tugging me from the chair. I was dragged through the house and outside, feeling the cold air. The sound of a car door opening was heard and then I was pushed inside, Sam's body slid in after me before the door was shut and engine of the car was heard.

... ...

Eli and the other vampire dropped up close to the motel and took the sacks and ropes before driving off. I looked back at Sam and he at me before we started to walk back to the motel and went to our room.

I opened the door of the room and walked inside with Sam behind. We froze when we saw Dean sitting at the table with Gordon, a map and papers were at the table as well.

Dean looked up at us with a slightly concerned look, "Where you been?" I clenched my jaw, "Can we talk to you alone?" I asked. Dean turned to Gordon, "You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?"

Gordon shook his head and Dean stood up and the three of us walked out. Dean closed the door behind us and we walked down the stairs. "Dean, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt," Sam said.

"What are you talking about? Where were you guys?" Dean asked. I shook my head, "In the nest, dude," I replied.

"You found it?" Dean asked. " _They_ found us, man," Sam corrected. "How'd you get out? How many'd you kill?" Dean asked. "None," I replied. Dean let out a chuckle, "Well Scar, they didn't just let you guys go."

"That's exactly what they did," I said and we stopped. "All right, well, where is it?" He asked. "We were blindfolded, we don't know," Sam replied.

"Well, you've got to know something," Dean said. "We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen, I don't think we shouldn't go after them," I said.

"Why not?" He asked. "I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people," I explained.

"You're joking," Dean said, staring at me and then at Sam before back at me, "Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood," Sam informed. "And you two believed them?" Dean asked.

"Look at us, Dean. They let us go without a scratch," I pointed out. "Wait, so you're saying . . . No, dude, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em," Dean said before he walked pass us to go back to the room but I stopped him, "What? Why?"

He looked back at us, "What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, guys? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!" Sam said.

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, guys. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them," Dean said.

"No, Dean, we don't think so, all right? Not this time," I said. He pointed behind him to the door of our room, "Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, guys, he knows."

"Gordon?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes," Dean said. "You're taking his word for it?" Sam asked. "That's right," Dean said.

"Ellen says he's bad news," I informed. "You called Ellen?" Dean asked and I nodded, "And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Scar, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend," I snapped. "You don't think I can see what this is?" He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one," I said. Dean huffed, turning around, "Shut up, Scar."

I started following, "He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day," I snapped. He turned back around with a big smile, "You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this."

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. I know and Sam know. Dad's dead! And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to! It's an insult to his memory!" I shouted, letting out all of my anger.

Dean stared at me for a moment, he had a small smirk on him. "Okay." He started to turn away, but suddenly, he turned and punched me on my jaw, and I fell on the floor. "Dean!" Sam shouted, shoving him back.

I looked up at Dean and quickly got up. I wanted to throw a punch on him too but Sam stood between us with his arms out in front of both of us. I wasn't surprise by getting a punch, been a hunter you can get punched like that but I won't lie; I was surprised that I got a punch from a family. This was the first time Dean did that.

I took a deep breath to calm myself while Dean stared at me. "You can hit me all you want. It won't change anything 'cause you know I'm right," I said.

Dean pointed a finger at me, "Stop. Please, just stop," He said and then moved the finger between me and Sam, "I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."

He gave me one last look before turning around and walking back to the room. "Dean?" Sam called before we followed him back to the room. We walked into the room to find it empty. I frowned and looked around.

"Gordon?" Dean called but no one answered. "You think he went after them?" Sam asked. "Probably," Dean agreed. I shook my head, "We have to stop him."

"Really, Scar? Because I say we lend a hand," Dean said. I groaned in frustration, "Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that!" I snapped.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive," Dean said and hold his hand to Sam. "Give me the keys." Sam pointed to the table where he put them earlier but there was nothing there.

"Great, you buddy snaked the keys," I said, giving a sarcastic smile to Dean as best as I could 'cause I felt pain on my face because of the punch. Dean looked between us in disbelief before walking pass us out of the room.

Sam and I followed him out and went to the Impala. We climbed into our seats and then Sam handed me the map. Dean bend over his dashboard, pulling out some wires to hotwire the Impala. I glanced at him to see him grimacing before looking down at the map and unfolding it on my lap.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too," Dean said and the car started. He turned slightly at me, "So the bridge, is that, uh, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm," I informed, finding the bridge on the map. "How do you know?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "I counted," I informed. Sam let out a smile as he looked at me while Dean looked impressed. I looked back down at the map and started to trace the math on the map, "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good," Dean complimented before pulling out of the parking lot. "Thanks, you pain in the ass too," I said, making Sam to let out a small chuckle while Dean huffed.

* * *

 **Hope you know guys; Dean wasn't really himself at the moment when he punched Scarlett, so he didn't mean to. Anyway, I really want to know what you thought about the chapter. If you guys have any suggestions and you want to share them please do, I would love to read them.**

 **Katherine**


	11. 3-3 Fangs

The Impala sped down the road to get to the farm before Gordon could do any damage. I let out a sigh, staring down the map and felt eyes on me but I didn't looked up from the map.

"Hey, Scar," Sam started softly and I finally looked up to meet his worried eyes. "Yeah?" I asked. "Your jaw alright?" He asked. I looked back down at the map, "It will be," I muttered.

"I'm sorry." I looked back up to Dean, who was looking at the road. Sam looked at him as well as I frowned, "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I heard the mumble right I just wanted to hear him saying that again.

"I said I'm sorry," He said, staring at the road. "No, I heard you the first time I just wanted to hear you say that again," I said. Sam put his arm on the door, placing a fist to him mouth and coughed, smirking.

Dean gave me a look from the mirror before huffing as he looked back to the road. "Mean," He muttered and I let out a small smile as I looked back to the map.

When the car pulled to a stop, Gordon's red car was already parked close by. I shared a nervous glance with my brothers before climbing out. My brothers climbed out after me and we quickly rushed to the stairs.

We went to the living room and saw Gordon was sitting on the table, Lenore was tied to a chair in front of him. She was covered cuts, pale and sickly.

Gordon got up as he saw us, "Scarlett, Sam, Dean. Come on in," He said. "Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asked, slightly surprise about what was going on.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you?" Gordon said and looked at Lenore. Dean took a step forward and Gordon looked back at him, "Wanna help?"

"Look, man -"

"Grab a knife," Gordon cut Dean off. "I was just about to start in on the fingers." He dragged the knife across her arm, red veins trace away from the cut. Lenore let out a breath of pain as she seemed like she was choking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean said as Gordon looked back at us. "I'm completely chill," He said.

"Gordon, put the knife down," Sam said, taking a step towards him but Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Sounds like it's Sam here needs to chill," Gordon said. "Just step away from her, all right?" Sam said, holding his hand out.

Gordon stared at him for a moment and then looked at Lenore. "You're right," He agreed and dropped the knife to the table before reaching to his bag, "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk." He pulled out a larger knife, "Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

I walked forwards, dodging from Dean's hand, "Gordon, I'm letting her go," I said. Gordon pointed the knife to my chest, "You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this," Dean said, walking slowly around the room to stand on the other side while Sam slowly walked towards me and Gordon and stood close by.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray," Gordon said. "Yeah. I hear ya. And I know how you feel," Dean said.

"Do you?" Gordon asked. "That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die," Dean agreed and then pointed at Lenore, "But this one . . ."

He was cut off by Gordon letting out a small laugh. He licked his lips, "Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asked, shocked. Gordon turned the knife away from me, "It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you." With that he turned the knife back to my chest.

"So you knew all along, then?" I said, glaring at him. "You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, you just didn't care."

"Care about what, pretty girl?" He asked. "A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it."

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm, slicing along it. I hissed in pain but didn't get the chance to pull away as he hold the knife to my throat, dragging me towards Lenore.

Dean and Sam pulled out their guns, holding them at Gordon. "Let her go," Sam ordered but Gordon didn't moved. "Gordon, let her go," Dean ordered. "Now!"

"Relax, boys. If I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point," Gordon said and hold my arm above Lenore, the blood slowly dripping down my arm and onto her face. She flinched as she was looking up and looked at the blood. She hissed, her fangs extending.

"Hey!" Dean called. "You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty," Gordon said. "No, she's stronger then that," I hissed, ignoring the knife getting deeper to my throat.

Suddenly, Lenore's fangs retracted and she turned her face away, closing her eyes tightly, "No. No."

"You hear her, Gordon?" I growled and he stared down at her in confusion. "No! No!" Lenore said with more conviction in her voice.

Sam pushed the knife away from my throat and then pushed Gordon away before pulling me behind him. "We're done here," Sam said.

"Sam, get her out of here," Dean said, signaling to Lenore. "Yeah," Sam agreed, leaning down and wrapped one arm around her back, the other under her legs and lifted her up.

Gordon made a move to stop him but Dean had his gun still pointing at him, "Uh-uh. Uh-uh!" He then looked at me, "Scar, get out." I send one last glare to Gordon behind following Sam and Lenore out.

...

Sam and I got Lenore and the other vampires that were left out of the place before getting to the Impala as the sun started to raise.

I was holding my arm that Gordon cut while Sam was looking through the trunk of the car. "What you looking for?" I asked finally. "This," Sam replied, pulling out a first aid kit.

He grabbed my arm gently before wrapping a bandage around the cut. "We gonna have to buy more of it and a antiseptic spray," He comment, letting out a chuckle. "Noted," I said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Okay," He said as he finished. "You good?" I nodded and looked back at the house before at him, "Let's get Dean and get out of here." He nodded in agreement as he shut the trunk before we headed back to the house.

We walked to the living room to see Gordon tied up on a chair, him and Dean staring at each other. I frowned, "Did we miss anything?"

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?" Dean asked. "Yeah. All of 'em did," Sam informed. "Then I guess our work here is done," Dean said, looking at Gordon. "How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?" The man just stared at him, not replying.

Dean smirked as he walked behind him, "All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." He slammed Gordon's knife onto the table behind him, far from him.

"Ready to go?" I asked. "Not yet," Dean replied as he walked back over. He stood in front of Gordon. Dean let out a chuckle, "I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." Suddenly. he hit him, knocking him in his chair to the floor.

Sam and I smirked at each other before looking back as Dean looked back at us, "Okay. I'm good now. We can go." We nodded and followed him outside.

Sam threw his arm around my shoulder as I winced at my injuring arm while Dean was grimacing with each step he took. We reached the bottom step before Dean stopped, "Hey, Shorty." Sam and I stopped and turned to him as he unwrapped his arm from my shoulder. Dean set himself on his feet like a boxer, "Clock me one."

"What?" I asked, frowning and then looked at Sam. He shrugged and I looked back at our older brother, "Come on. I can take it. Let's go."

"No," I said, laughing. "You already apologized." He rolled his eyes, "Let's go, you get a freebie. Hit me, come on."

I smirked before I shrugged, "Fine." With that, I punched him in the jaw like he did to me and he stumbled. Sam gasped as he took a step back, "Wow."

Dean touched his jaw as if making sure it wasn't broken. "Damn," He mumbled before looking at me, "What was that?" I raised an eyebrow, "Hey, you asked for it. Literally," I stated. "Come on."

Sam let out a chuckle before he and Dean followed me. "Damn, little sis really does know how to punch," Dean said and I smirked, "You just found out?" I asked.

Dean then let out a sigh, "I wish we never took this job. It's jacked everything up," He spoke seriously. We stopped at our doors and looked at each other over the roof.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Dean looked away for a moment before at me and Sam, "Think about all the hunts we went on, guys, our whole lives."

"Okay," I said. "What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us . . ." Dean trailed off.

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could," Sam said. "I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect," Dean said. "And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore," I pointed out. "No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all," He confessed.

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters," I said. "Yeah," He breathed out, looking away. "Well, 'cause you both a pain in my ass."

Sam and I let out a chuckle, "Guess we might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then," Sam said and we both smirked at each other before he opened the passenger door.

"Thanks," Dean said, making Sam to pause. He looked at our older brother with a small smile, "Don't mention it." With that he climbed into the seat and I followed, climbing into the back seat. After a moment, Dean climbed into the driver seat before turning on the engines and drive off.


	12. 4-1 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead T

I stared out the window as the Impala drove down the road. "Come on, guys, I'm begging you. This is stupid," Dean whined of like a hundred times. "Why?" I asked.

"Going to visit Mom's grave?" Dean asked. "She doesn't even have a grave - there, there was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone," Sam pointed out. "Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you wanna, go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?" Dean asked.

"Dean, that's not the point," Sam said. "Well then, enlighten me, Sam," Dean said, glancing at him before back at the road.

"It's not about a body, or, or, a casket. It's about her memory, okay?" Sam said, getting only a small nod and a roll eyes from our older brother. "And after Dad it just . . . just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational, is what it is," Dean said. "Look, man. No one asked you to come. Scarlett wants to come," Sam pointed out.

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down," Dean said.

"That's a good idea, you should," I agreed. "Just drop me and Sammy off, we'll hitch a ride, and meet you there tomorrow." Sam smirked, clearly thought the same thing.

"Right," Dean said and let out a huff, "Stuck - stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you show up? No thanks."

"Then, stop whining and sped up, dude," I whined myself, making Sam laugh and Dean to scoff. "Yes, ma'am," He muttered.

... ...

After an hour or so, we finally made it to the Graveyard where Mary was buried. We climbed out of the Impala, Sam and I made our way to the headstone while Dean walked off somewhere, clearly he didn't want to see Mary's headstone.

Sam and I stared at Mary's headstone for a moment;

 **MARY WINCHESTER**

 **1954-1983**

 **In Loving Memory**

Sam kneeled down before it and started digging in the ground with his folding knife while I watched. He looked up at me, "Can you give it to me?" He asked about Dad's dogtags. I nodded, shoving my hand into my jeans and pulled out the dogtags.

I handed them to him, "Thanks," He said and let out a sigh when he looked back at the headstone. "I think, um . . . I think Dad would have wanted you to have these," He spoke softly, holding the dogtags up. Then he slowly placed the dogtags in the hole and covered them. He looked back at the headstone, "I love you, Mom."

I stared as he got up and turned around, letting me see he had tears in his eyes and he was fighting them from falling. I wrapped my arms around him when he stood next to me. I felt him wrapping his arms tightly around, hugging me back.

He let out a small sigh, licking his lips before unwrapping one arm, "Come on, let's go back to the Impala," He said and I nodded before we walked away from Mary's headstone.

"Guys!" Dean called, making us to look up ahead to see him waving at us to come. We walked over to him and saw him standing near a dying tree. "Look around that gravestone," He said, pointing to the gravestone. I frowned but looked over at it and looked around with Sam at the dead grass around it.

"A circle of dead grass," I pointed out. "Now look at the flowers; they dead too," Dean said. "Dean . . ." Sam started, sighing. "I'll be right back," Dean said before heading off somewhere.

I turned back to Sam, "You think something is wrong?" I asked. He sighed but shrugged. Soon, Dean came back with a man wearing a suit. Sam and I waked to the side to let them talk and after that he walked over to us with a card and we started walking back to the Impala.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college; funeral was three days ago," Dean informed. Sam shrugged, "And?" He asked. "And? You guys saw her grave. Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?" Dean asked.

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide," Sam suggested. "No, I asked him, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals," Dean said. "So, nobody can explain it," I said. "Yep," Dean agreed.

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Sam asked. "I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe?" Dean suggested. "Un -" Sam stopped, speechless as he stared at our older brother. Dean and I stopped as well and he turned to Sam, "What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah, b -"

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence," Dean cut him off. "Or the, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough." I frowned, staring at him while Sam nodded, turning away from him before we continued to walk to the car. "Well, don't get too excited, you might pull something."

"It's just . . . stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?" Sam asked. "So?" Dean asked. "Are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else?" I asked, frowning as we reached to the car.

"What else would it be about?" Dean asked and looked between me and Sam. Sam let out a sigh, shaking his head. "You know, just forget about it," He said, opening the passenger door.

"You believe what you want, guys, but - I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out," Dean said. "Yeah. Fine," Sam agreed. "Girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school," Dean informed before climbing into the driver seat.

I frowned and looked at Sam but he was staring the passenger door before climbing into the seat. I climbed into the back seat, staring between my brothers. "What?" Dean asked, looking at me in the mirror. I shrugged, "Nothing."

We drove to the school and decided I can join this time. We climbed out of the car and headed to the office. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, an old man opened the door. "Dr. Mason?" Dean asked.

"Yes," The man conformed. "I'm Sam. This is Dean and this is Scarlett. We were friends of Angela's. We . . . we wanted to offer our condolences," Sam spoke softly. Dr. Mason gave us a small smile before stepping a side, "Please, come in."

We walked inside and he closed the door after. Sam and I sat down with him and he showed us a photo album. "She was beautiful," I said with a soft smile. "Yes, she was," Dr. Mason agreed.

"This is an unusual book," Dean spoke from his spot at the corner nearby a bookshelf, showing us an old book; It had carvings of Greek letters and a triangular symbol.

"It's ancient Greek; I teach a course," Dr. Mason informed. "So a car accident, that's, that's horrible," Dean said as I got up. "Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh . . ." Dr. Mason trailed off.

I looked down, swallowing. "Yeah, it's gotta be hard," I said. "Losing someone like that." Dean nodded, "Sometimes it's like they're . . . still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence." I looked at him, frowning. "You ever feel anything like that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," Dr. Mason conformed. "That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason," Sam spoke, staring at our older brother. "Especially with what you're going through."

"You know, I still phone her," He confessed. "And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh . . . Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I, I, I'm just lost without her."

I shifted as I crossed my arms across my chest, all of a sudden felling uncomfortable. Sam looked at me and then at Dean as he spoke to Dr. Mason. "We're very sorry."

... ...

We found a motel and got a room by night time. I was laying on one of the beds while Dean was looking through a book and Sam was at the bathroom, washing his face. "I'm telling you, there's something going on here. We just haven't found it yet," Dean said.

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing," Sam said. "Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground," Dean insisted. Sam walked out of the bathroom, "There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father," He said.

"Maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel?" I spoke up. Dean pointed at me, "See?" He said. Sam let out a sigh, placing his hands on his hips, "You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So what, Sam? What, we just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?" Dean asked. "I think I know what's going on here," Sam said. "It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "This is about Mom's grave," Sam said. Dean scoffed, shaking his head, "That's got nothing to do with it."

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad," Sam said, making Dean to sent him a glare. Sam let out a sigh, "You wanna take a swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

Dean shook his head, cleaning his jaw tightly. "I don't need this crap," He said, grabbing his jacket and keys before walking to the door. "Dean, where're you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go get a drink," He replied and walked out. I got up from the bed and grabbed my jacket, "I'll talk to him," I said to Sam before rushing out of the room. "Dean!" I called as I rushed to him as he climbed into the driver seat. "What?" He asked.

"Where you really going?" I asked, climbing into the passenger seat. He gave me a look, "To a bar. And you not coming with me," He said. "Oh really?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Yes," He said. "Well, too bad. 'Cause I am," I said, giving him a look.

"I want to go alone, Scar," He said. "Dean, I know you upset," I started. "I'm not," He disagreed. "But if I going to let you go alone to a bar, you probably do something stupid and I don't want to get your ass out of a police station," I said, ignoring his disagreements.

He stared at me for a long moment before letting out a groan, looking away. "Come on, dude," He muttered before starting the engines. I smirked in victory and we pulled out of the parking lot.

Soon, we found a bar and parked at the front. We climbed out and walked into the bar. "Let's go," Dean said and we headed to the bar, where two females bartenders where. "Hey, two beers, please," Dean said as we sat down. "Right away," One of them, a blonde woman said, sending my brother a smile before getting the beers.

I sighed, "Dean," I started as I looked at him. He was smirking at the woman before looking at me, "Yeah?" He asked. I gave him a look, "I'm 15," I reminded him. He frowned as in 'yeah, so?' frown. "I think I'm too young to drink," I said.

"Neh. When I was at your age I started drinking beer. And hey, you gonna be 16 soon anyway so?" He said. I stared at him in shock, "What? Dad let you drink at this age?" I asked in disbelief. "Yep," He conformed as the woman came back with the beers, "There you go," She said to Dean with a smile. "Thanks," He said, smirking and then the woman turned to me. She slightly frowned, "How old are you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, she's okay," Dean said before I could say anything. "Just a fun night with my sister." I rolled my eyes but smiled. The woman nodded and walked away. Dean hold his beer and I grabbed my beer before we clicked them together.

I placed the beer to my lips and took a sip as Dean started drinking his own. I pulled the beer away from my lips, closing my eyes tightly with frown and made a face. Dean pulled his beer away and gave a small laugh, "You'll get use to it," He said. "That's disgusting," I muttered and he patted me on the back.

"By the way," He started. "Don't tell Sammy." I let out a giggle, "Dean, I never thought you will be scared by our brother," I teased and he huffed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He took a drink from his beer before looking back at me, "I'm not scared, I don't want him to give me a lecture at how you are young to drink stuff like that or give me his bitch face again."

"Scary cat," I said, smirking. He rolled his eyes, placing the beer to his lips again, "Shut up." I giggled before drinking my beer, I could get use to it.

... ...

It was already early in the morning, Dean and I decided to go to Angela's house and found out where she was living. I unlocked the door and smirked before quietly opening the door. Dean and I walked inside and started to look around.

He grabbed a framed picture and I walked over to him to see the picture was of Angela. Suddenly, there was a figure of a woman wearing pjs in the reflection just before she saw us, "Who the hell are you?" She asked as we turned around.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on!" Dean said before she turned and shut herself in a room as Dean and I rushed to the door. "I'm calling 9-1-1!" She called. "Wait, we're Angela's cousins!" I said.

"What?" She asked, her voice sounded confused. "Yeah," Dean agreed. "Her Dad sent us over to, uh, pick up her stuff. Our names' Alan and Jessie? Alan and Jessie Stanwick?"

She suddenly opened the door slowly, looking between us, "Her Dad didn't say that you were coming," She said. "Well, I mean," Dean started, letting out a small laugh and pulled out a set of keys. "How else would we have the key to your place?"

The woman, who told us her name was Lindsey got dressed and meet us back at the living room. She sat at the couch and started crying as she told us how she heard about Angela's death. I handed her a kleenex and Dean looked slightly uncomfortable while we both sat in front of her on the chairs.

"So. I'm sure you got a, a view of Angela that none of the family got to see. Tell us, what, what was she like? I mean, what was she really like?" Dean asked. She smiled with tears, "She was great. Just great. I mean, she was so . . . so . . ."

"Great," Dean finished. "Yeah. Yeah," She sobbed. I handed her another tissue, "Here you go," I said. "You two must have been really close, huh?"

"We were. But it's not just her, it's Matt," She informed. "Who?" Dean and I asked at the same time. "Angela's boyfriend," She replied. "Right, Matt," Dean said, nodding. "What about him?"

"He killed himself last night," She informed and Dean and I exchanged a shocking look. "He cut his own throat. Who does that?" We looked back at her, "That's - terrible," Dean said.

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess . . . I mean, he'd been messed up about it for days," She informed. "Messed up how?" I asked. "He kept saying that he saw her everywhere," She explained.

"Well, I'm, I'm sure that that's normal, I mean with everything that he was going through," Dean said. "No, he said that he _saw_ her. As in, an acid trip or something," She said.

"Were Angela and Matt a happy couple? I mean, is there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?" I asked. "What? No, of course not, why do you ask?" She asked.

"Just asking," I said, shrugging. "Hey, where did Matt live?" Dean asked and she told us. We thanked her before walking out and drove to Matt's house. I got the door open and we walked inside, looking around. There were plants but everything was dead. Dean and I shared a look before walking into the living room.

There was an aquarium at a table but as I walked closer to it, I saw a dead goldfish at the bottom. "Dude," I said and Dean came over, looking at the goldfish. "What the hell?" I muttered before looking at my older brother.

After that, we went back to the motel room. Dean unlocked the door and we walked inside as Sam, who was sitting on the edge of one of the bed watching TV, shut the TV off and tossed the remote to the bed. "Hey."

I frowned and then looked at Dean, who glanced between the television and Sam. "What?" Sam asked. Dean and I looked at each other, "Awkward," We both said at the same time before I walked to one of the beds that had my bag on it.

"Where in the hell were you two all night? I was worried," Sam said. "Working my imaginary case, which Scarlett gladly came along and helped," Dean informed. "And?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were right, we didn't find much," I said and he nodded. "Yeah," Dean said. "Except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

Sam cracked a small smile, "Okay, I get it," He said as I walked to the bathroom and closed the door to take a shower. After taking a shower, I slipped on new clothes and walked out to see Dean holding up the diary that I stole from Angela's room. Sam looked at me, "You stole the girl's diary?"

I shot Dean a look and he shrugged, "He blamed it on me," He said. Sam let out a sigh, "You get any names about the friends?" He asked. "Dude, are you kidding me?" I asked, grabbing the diary from Dean before turning back to Sam with a smirk. "We have her bestest friend in the whole wide world."


	13. 4-2 Troublemaker

We got the address to Angela's closes friend; Neil and we got to his house. Sam and Dean went to talk with him outside on the porch while I watched from the passenger seat of the Impala.

They came back to the car after that and climbed in. I looked at Dean, who climbed into the driver seat and then at Sam, who sat at the back seat. "So?" I asked. "How was it?"

"Beautiful talk," Dean said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "That vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury . . ."

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked. "Well, there's one way to be sure," Dean said and looked at me with a knowing look. I groaned, knowing what he was thinking.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asked. "Burn the bones," I muttered and Dean nodded. "Burn the bones?" Sam repeated in disbelief and looked at our older brother as he leaned forwards between the seats. "Are you high?"

Dean frowned before making a thinking face. "Angela died last week!" Sam pointed out. "So?" Dean asked as like it wasn't a big deal. "So, there's not gonna be bones. There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin," Sam said.

I smirked and looked at him, "Since when you afraid to get dirty, Sammy? Huh?" Sam gave me his bitch face while Dean let out a laugh before turning on the engines and pulling out.

... ...

Once night had fell, me and my brothers went back to the graveyard to dig up Angela's grave. I let out a sigh as we reach to the grave. "Alright," I started. "Let's start digging." Sam didn't seem okay with that while Dean gave a nod before we started to dig with our shovels.

It took us a little while as the body was buried deep. We were panting and sweating with exertion. "I hate this," I muttered. "You agreed to it," Sam said. I stop and shot him a look, "So did you," I said. "I didn't really said that," He informed.

I rolled my eyes while Dean stopped and looked at us, "Stop whining," He said before we started digging again. Sam's shovel hit something hard and the three of us exchanged a look before digging again, until we found the coffin.

The three of us grabbed our flashlights before Dean cleared the rest of the dirt off and turned to me. "Ladies first," He comment. I raised an eyebrow, "Age before beauty," I shot back. This time he raised an eyebrow, "You calling me old?"

I smirked, "No. But you just did," I said. He huffed before turning to Sam, nodding his head to the coffin. "What? I'm not opening," Sam disagreed. "I'm not opening it either," Dean said.

"Will someone open the damn coffin?" I asked, annoyed. "You do it," Both my brothers told me at the same time. I gave them a glare before scoffing, "God, step a side ladies," I teased before shoving Dean my flashlight.

I grabbed the side of the coffin and took a deep breath before opening the coffin. I froze, thinking I was going to see a rotten corpse but to my shocking discovery; There wasn't a body. The coffin was empty.

I stood up and shared a shocking look with my brothers before we looked back at the empty coffin. "They buried the body four days ago," Dean reminded. "Then where the hell is she?" I asked.

"I don't get it," Sam said before frowning. "Guys, look." He shined his flashlight to the inside of the coffin. Something was carved there. I frowned, "What is that?" I asked. "I'm not sure," Sam admitted.

Dean stared at it with blank look, "I've seen these kind of symbols before," He informed. "Where?" I asked. He swallowed, "Mason."

...

The next morning, we reached to Dr. Mason's house after going to the library. "Alright," Sam started as we pulled at the front. "We -" I cut him off by climbing out of the back seat. I ignored my brothers calls as I rushed to the front door.

I pounded heavily on the door as my brothers rushed to stand at each of my sides. "Scar," Sam started and I looked at him. "Take it easy, okay?" I looked back at the door and pounded again before waiting. "I don't think it's going to happen," I heard Dean muttering.

Right then, Dr. Mason opened the door and looked at each of us, "You're Angie's friends, right?" He said, remembering our faces. "Yeah, Dr. Mason -" Dean started.

"We need to talk," I cut him off, staring at the man. He stared at me, slightly surprised by me. "Well, then, come in," He said, stepping a side. I walked in first, then Dean and after that Sam before Dr. Mason closed the door.

"We have something that had to do with Angela," Dean said and Dr. Mason stared at him, "You do?" He asked. "Yeah," I replied, staring at him. "You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me -" Dean started as he unwrapped the paper that he copied the symbols from the grave and showed it to him. "What are these?"

"I don't understand. You said this had something to do with Angela," The man said. "It does," Dean conformed. "Please, humor me," I said and the man looked at me before down at the paper. "They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Which used for necromancy, right?" I asked. "That's right," Dr. Mason agreed. "You see, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves," I said. "Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action."

"Yes. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?" He asked as he handed Dean the paper back. "I think you know," I said coldly. "Scarlett," Sam warned but I ignored him, "Look, I get it. Alright? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Scar," Dean warned, placing his hand on my shoulder. "What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason asked. I clenched my jaw, "What's dead should stay dead!" I snapped. "What?" He asked.

"Hey, stop it!" Sam said to me but I ignored him again, "What you brought back - isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them."

"You're insane," Dr. Mason said to me before walking pass me. "So where is she? Huh?" I asked as he started to dialing the phone. "Get out of my house," He said. I knocked the phone out of his hand and he stared at me with fear. "Where the hell is she?" I snapped.

"Scarlett, stop. That's enough!" Dean said, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Look!" Sam said, grabbing my face to make me look to the window, where there was a row of plants standing there. "Beautiful, living plants." Dean looked at De. Mason, "We're leaving."

"I'm calling the police," Dr. Mason declared as I pulled myself out of Dean's grip. "No need, man," Dean said before I started to storm out of the house. "Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again," I heard Sam say before he and Dean followed me out.

"Alright, bad idea. I was wrong. I admit," Dean said as we stride down the steps and along the sidewalk. "At least you know," Sam agreed before looking at me, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Back off," I said, rolling my eyes. "That man is innocent! He didn't deserve that!" Sam said. "She's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else," I said. "Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!" He said before Dean grabbed my shoulders, making the three of us to stop.

"Hey, listen, alright," He said. "Listen to what?" I shot back. "I thought this man keeping her too. But now I don't, okay?" He snapped. "So what now? Huh?" I shot back. "Scarlett," Sam started, making me look at him. "I don't scare easy, but man, you're scaring the crap out of me right now. What is it?"

"Nothing," I said. "Alright. The three of us gonna have to talk about this later. We better get out of here before the cops come, right now we've got a friggin' zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it," Dean said.

"Our lives are weird, man," Sam muttered. "You're telling me?" I asked. "Come on," Dean said before walking to the Impala with me and Sam following.


	14. 4-3 Tears In The Ocean

After we came back to the motel room, we decided to do more research. Sam sat on the bed, looking through Dad's journal. "We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at him with a frown, "Dude . . . You've been watching way too many Romero flicks."

"So, you saying there's no lore on how to smoke 'em," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "No, Scar, I'm telling you there's too much," Sam said. "I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them." He got up, "Some say - setting them on fire, uh, one said, where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite." He shut the journal close. "I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth?"

"Is there anything they all have in common?" Dean asked. "No. But a few said silver might work," Sam replied. "Silver's a start," I said as I sat up on the bed. "Yeah," Sam agreed, letting out a huff. "But now how are we going to find Angela?"

"We've got to figure out the person who brought her back," Dean said. "Any ideas?" Sam asked. "Hey," I started, making my brothers to look at me. I got up and picked up Angela's diary from the nightstand, "I think if it's not her dad it might be that guy Neil."

"Neil?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time. "Yep," I said. "How'd you come up with that?" Sam asked. "Well, you've got your journal, I've got mine," I said, smirking as I opened the diary and showed a page to Dean. He looked at the page and started to read, "'Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt.'"

I closed the diary, "There's more in here where that came from. It's got unrequited Duckie love written all over it," I said. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead," Sam said.

"Hmm. Did I mention he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books," I said, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked at me impressed and Dean scoffed, "Guilty for me."

... ...

We waited for night to fall before we headed to Neil's house. We quietly got inside after Sam unlocked the front door and looked around with our eyes. The house was dark and quiet, it looked like no one was at home.

"Hello? Neil? It's your grief counselors - we've come to hug," Dean comment, his voice echoed through the house. I pulled my gun that was full with Silver bullets and nodded to Dean.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asked, looking at my gun. "Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse," I said before we started to walk through the house with me on the lead with the gun. Dean tapped my shoulder and then nodded his head to the window, where the three of us saw a wilted plants. We exchanged a look before continued to walk.

We stopped by a closed door and Dean nodded at it. "Unless it's where he keeps his porn . . ." He trailed off. Sam opened the door and I jumped right in, aiming my gun at the stairs. I lead the way down the stairs with Dean and Sam behind me as our older brother also pulled out his own gun.

We reached to the bottom to a basement, the room was with a bed and it was empty. "Sure looks like a zombie pen to me," Dean said. "Yeah. An empty one," Sam said. "You think Angela's going after somebody?" I asked.

I watched my older brother walking to the other side of the room, where there was a loose grate and pulled it aside. He turned to me and Sam, "Nah, I think she went out to rent Beaches."

"Look, smartass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her, Dean," Sam said. "Yeah. All right. She, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?" Dean started. "Yeah," Sam and I said at the same time. "Well, it takes two to, you know, have hardcore sex," Dean said.

I rolled my eyes while Sam shook his head. "I don't know, it just seemed that, uh, Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death," Dean said and I realized what he was going at. "Yeah," I agreed. "As like, really broken up."

Dean nodded, "You know what I'm getting on," He said. "She's going after Lindsey," I said before the three of us rushed up to the house and out, climbing into the Impala. We sped up to Angela's house and climbed out of the car before running to the house. We broke in and rushed to the living room as we heard noises. I aimed my gun, seeing Angela holding Lindsey on her hair and holding up pair of scissors. Dean and I both shot Angela on her back and she let go of Lindsey.

She turned around and I shot her in her chest. She screamed before she turned around and ran out through the opened window. I quickly ran after her, ignoring my brothers calls.

I stopped and aimed my gun again as she continued to ran but then stopped myself from shooting. If I will do that, it wouldn't stop her and it will be just a waste of bullets. "Bitch," I mumbled before a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I looked over and saw a pissed off Dean, "What the hell was that?" He snapped. I shrugged, "She wouldn't stop if I shot. Waste of bullets," I informed before starting to walk back to the house but then Dean grabbed my shoulder again, making me turn back to him. "That's not what I mean," He hissed. "Now, don't you _ever_ run like that without backup. Got that?"

I huffed, rolling my eyes, "I can take care of myself, Dean," I said. "No you can't," He disagreed, pointing a finger at me. "You listen to me right now, Scarlett Winchester; this is the first and last time you running after supernatural things on your own, do you understand?"

I clenched my jaw tightly, not replying and just staring at my older overprotective brother. "Do you understand?" He repeated, staring back at me. "Yeah," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I looked down at the ground.

"Good. Come on, get you ass back to the house," Dean ordered and we walked back inside through the window, where Sam was trying to clam Lindsey down. "That dead chick can run," Dean said. "What now?" Sam asked. I crossed my arms across my chest, "I say we go have a little chat with Neil," I declared.

After getting Lindsey to calm down and convinced her not to tell anything about us, we got back to the car and headed to Neil's office. I was sitting at the back seat, Dean was driving and Sam was at the passenger's seat with the journal opened.

"So the silver bullets, they did something, right?" Sam asked. "Yeah, something, but not enough," I informed. "What else you got?" Dean asked our brother. Sam looked back at the journal, "Um, okay, besides silver, we have . . . nailing the undead back into their gravebeds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore came from."

"Their gravebeds? You serious?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam conformed. "How the hell are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?" I asked but Sam just shrugged. "Super," Dean muttered sarcastically.

Soon we reached to Neil's office and walked in, seeing him sitting on his desk in the dark. He looked up at us with a frown, "What are you guys doing here?" He asked before his eyes shifted to me, "Who are you?"

"No one," I said, crossing my arms across my chest as me and my brothers reached to his desk, "You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you - you take the cake," Dean comment.

Neil frowned again, "Okay. Who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question," I said. "What?" He asked, confused. "We know what you did. The ritual? Everything," Sam said. Neil let out a scoff, "You're crazy."

I clenched my jaw tightly before leaning forwards, resting my hands on the desk, "Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy?" I shot back. He swallowed slowly, staring at me. "When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff," Dean said.

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey," Sam informed. Neil looked at my brother, confused, "I don't know what you're talking about."

That was it; I snapped. I stomped over to the other side of the desk and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up, "No more crap, Neil! His blood is on your hands," I hissed. "Now. Me and them can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!"

He stared at me, "My house. She's at my house," He informed quietly. I let him go and he fixed his shirt as I felt my brothers' eyes on me. I ignored their stare and looked at the corner of my eye at the window, spotting several potted plants that were dead.

I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them, looking back at Neil, "You sure about that?" I asked. He nodded, looking around nervously. I looked past him and saw a closet that it's door was closed. I sighed, that chick was probably inside and lover boy just can't get that she was dangers.

I looked back at Neil, getting in idea but hopefully it will work. "Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her." I walked back around to stand beside my brothers, "We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did." I nodded my head to them towards the closed and they nodded, understanding what I was doing.

Dean looked at Neil, "Yeah, we're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles . . . It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done." I looked at Neil, "She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us." I stared at him, hoping he will come with us or else he will be dead. "I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now."

He shook his head, "No. No." I looked down, nodding slightly before looking back at him, licking my lips and Dean leaned forwards, "Listen to me," He whispered. "Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad."

"Guys, let's go," I said, pulling Sam's and Dean's arms before we walked out of the office.

After thinking of a plane as we reached to the graveyard, we went back to Angela's grave and we started to light candles. "You really think this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"No, not really," Dean said. "But hey, it was the only thing I could come up with. You guys didn't really thought about something," I remarked. "We did," Sam said with a frown. "Like what?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a noise, making us all look up and towards the sound. We exchanged glances before Sam got up, pulling out his gun. He walked to the direction of the sound, leaving me and Dean alone.

We both nodded to each other before getting up. We went to the trees, waiting for Sam to come back. We heard a gun shut and knew Sam found Angela. I glanced at Dean as he pulled out his own gun and he nodded to me before we saw Sam running back to the grave.

We saw Angela running after him and then she tackled him. He landed hard on the ground and she grabbed his head. Dean aimed his gun at her and shot, making her to let Sam go and get up. She turned around to us and Dean shot her several more times until she fall straight back into her open grave, landing in the empty coffin.

I pulled out the long metal stake and ran to the grave, sliding the last length on my knees and diving into the coffin right before she was about to get up. I buried the stake in her chest, pinning her in and she screamed.

"Wait, don't -!" I ignored her and pinned the stake further in. She gasped one last time, then went limp as her eyes closed. I stared at her, panting and then got up. "What's dead should stay dead," I whispered.

...

It was early in the morning by the time we finished to put the dirt back over the grave. "Rest in peace," Sam said, panting. "Yeah," I mumbled. "Yeah. For good this time, okay?" Dean said.

The three of us grabbed our jackets from the ground before turning around and heading back to the Impala. "You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp," Sam complimented. "Thanks," I said, smirking slightly.

"But did we have to use me as bait?" He asked. "I figured you were more her type," I said and Dean scoffed, "Huh. You know, she did had pretty crappy taste in guys," He said and I giggled.

"I think she broke my hand," Sam grumbled. Dean and I let out a chuckle, "You're just too fragile," I teased. "We'll get it looked at later," Dean said before turning around to look at Mary's grave, pausing while Sam and I stared at him. "You want to stay for a while?" Sam asked. "No," Dean replied after a moment.

He turned back around and walked to the car with Sam following. I stared back at Mary's grave for a moment before walking back to the car. We dropped our things in the trunk of the car before Dean shut it closed and we climbed in. I stared out the window as we pulled out.

... ...

I didn't knew how long I was staring between my brothers or then out of the window. I was in deep thoughts; Me dying and then Dad brought me back. When I pinned Angela down like that, I didn't care. She was a monster. She wasn't good like Lenore and her vampire friends. They were different. Angela wasn't. She begged but I didn't thought to let her live. What if I was like Angela? Was I really different?

I swallowed, suddenly feeling sick. "Dean, can you stop the car?" I asked. He glanced at me through the mirror, "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah, just - stop the car, please," I said as I looked back out the window.

He pulled the Impala across the road to stop and I climbed out. I took a deep breath, staring up ahead. I heard the doors opening but I didn't turn around. "Scar, what is it?" Sam asked gently.

"Nothing," I mumbled, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. I let out a heavily sigh and licked my lips, fighting back my tears. "I just . . . Needed some air."

"Shorty, come on. Talk to us," Dean said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me with him to the hood of the car and we sat down on it. Both my brothers sat at both my sides and I took a deep breath.

"It's my fault," I said. "What is?" Sam asked softly. I didn't looked at any of them and just looked down. "Dad. It's my fault he's gone," I said. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Back at the hospital . . . I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone," I said, fighting the tears and I swallowed slowly. "Dean, you thought so too. So have you Sam."

"Scar -"

"Dad's dead because of me," I cut Sam off. "I never should've come back. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead."

"You weren't dead," Dean disagreed. I finally looked up at him, biting my lower lip and then licking it. "Dead or Dying . . . It's the same thing," My voice creaked. "You were right to look at me like that for a week." I nodded, swallowed. "I _did_ killed Dad."

"No, hey, Scarlett," Sam said, making me look at him. "No one is blaming you for that. _We are not_ blaming you for that." I looked back at Dean and he gave a small nod. "He's right, shorty," He agreed, wrapping back his arm around my shoulder. "The only thing that took Dad was that demon."


	15. 5-1 Simon Said

"Come on, man. That's mine!" I whined, reaching to grab the pie from Dean. He shook his head as he took a step back, holding the pie up so I couldn't reach it. "Dude!" I said.

"I need a pie," He said. "You had yours and you eat it!" I said. "I need to have strength for driving," He said. "Bite me," I said, reaching up for the pie. "Watch it," He said as I grabbed it and continued to eat it as I sat back down on the hood of the Impala.

Dean let out a sigh as he sat down beside me, shoving his hands into his pockets as we waited for Sam to come back from the gas station's bathroom. "Give me a bite," Dean said. "Hell no," I said, shoving another piece from the pie to my mouth and smirked at my older brother, who rolled his eyes with a huff.

"What's taking him so long?" He asked, letting out a sigh. "Then, go check on him, he probably having some trouble because of the cast on his wrist," I suggested.

He gave me a look and I gave him one back before taking another bite from my pie and he scoffed, shaking his head. "Damn," He muttered before walking towards the bathroom and I smirked.

After a moment, he and Sam walked out of the bathroom and walked back over to me. I frowned, staring at Sam as he was breathing heavily and his face looked like he was in pain.

"You okay, bro?" I asked, concern. "Yeah . . . Yeah," He muttered before we climbed into the Impala. I put the unfinished pie beside me on the back seat as Dean turned on the engines and we pulled out of the station.

I leaned forwards between the seats, looking at Sam. "Sammy, what's going on?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh, rubbing his face with one hand, "It happened again - I had another vision," He informed.

Dean let out a sigh, reaching forwards and turned on the radio. "Guys, we need to go to the Roadhouse," Sam said, swallowed slowly. "What? Why?" Dean asked. "I - I saw someone die. Something - the man shot someone and then himself but . . ." Sam trailed off.

"Take it easy, Sammy," I said softly. "No, I -" Sam took a deep breath. "I saw it happen, Scar." He looked at me with sad eyes, "I saw it."

"I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this," Dean said, making Sam to look at him. He turned off the radio, "What's there to think about?"

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea," Dean said. "Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, man, but . . ." Dean started. "Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do," Sam said.

"That's my point," Dean said. "There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if, if, if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

"Dean," I warned. "What?" He asked, confused. Sam stared at our older brother for a moment, "So I'm a freak now?"

Dean glanced at him and slapped his thigh, "You've always been a freak." He smiled weakly and turned back to the road. I glared at him before turning back to Sam, who then looked down before out the window.

... ...

We finally reached to the Roadhouse. We pulled in front and climbed out. We walked in and saw two men at a table cleaning weapons but stopped when they saw us. I nearly walked into Jo as I put my attention forwards and smirked. She had a cash in her hands, counting it but she stopped as she looked up and saw me and my brothers.

"Well, well, look who it is," She teased, smirking as she looked at me. I gave her a quick hug before she looked at Dean, "Just can't stay away, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?" He asked. "Where's Ash?" Sam asked hurriedly as he came up to us.

"In his back room," Jo replied. "Great," Sam said, brushing past her. "And I'm fine . . ." Jo said before turning back to me and Dean.

"Sorry, he's, we're . . . kind of on a bit of a timetable," I said before me and Dean followed Sam as she gave us a nod.

We reached to the back room and saw Sam knocking on a rough wooden door with a sign hanging on it that reads: **DR BADASS IS: IN**.

"Ash? Hey, Ash?"

I knocked as well, "Hey, Ash?" Dean knocked, "Hey, Dr. Badass?"

The door unlatched and opened a crack to reveal Ash, who was naked. I gasped as I quickly turned away and my eyes got covered.

"Sam? Dean? Scar? Sam, Dean and Scar," I heard Ash said and a sniff. "Hey Ash. Um. We need your help," Sam said.

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants," Ash said and then I heard the door closed before the hands on my eyes were removed. "What the hell are we doing to her?" Dean muttered before pulling me with him and Sam back to the bar.

I went over to Ellen at the bar and she smiled, "Hey, baby," She said. "Hey, Ellen," I said with a smile. "What would you like to drink?" She asked.

I looked around for my brothers before back at her, "Beer," I replied. She frowned as she stared at me, "I'm sorry, I think I'm starting to hear things," She said. "I thought you said beer."

I gave a small nod, "Yeah, so?" She gave me a look, "Since when you drink beer?" She asked. "I - I, uh," I stuttered as Dean came over. "What's up, Ellen?" He asked, giving a nod.

"Since when your sister drinking beer?" She turned the question to him. "I - I, uh," This time he stuttered. She gave him a look before looking at me, "Who gave you the permission to drink?"

I frowned, "Since when I need permission like that?" I muttered. She pointed at Dean, "Your big brothers." Dean gave a small chuckle, "Well, I - I think I should go, get Sammy."

"You do that, I don't think he know, does he?" Ellen said. Dean opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Hey, Ellen," Sam said, sitting beside me at the bar and letting out a sigh. "Hey, sweetie," She said before giving a look to Dean. "Well . . ." He said.

"What is it?" Sam asked, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the three of us. "Well . . ." I said. "I guess I will get you guys beers. Three," Ellen said and I sinked into my seat as Dean looked down.

Sam gave a small nod before he frowned, "Wait what?" He asked. "Oh you didn't know? I take that big brother Dean got Scarlett to drink," Ellen said before turning around to grab the drinks.

Sam's eyes grew wide before he turned back to me and Dean. Dean let out a small chuckle, giving a small shrug, "Well, you know what they say . . ."

Sam gave him his bitch face and then glared at him. Dean licked his lips before turning back to Ellen, "Hey, Ellen, two beers and Scar's favorite," He said and she gave a nod and a smile. "You got it," She said. I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Soon after, Ash came and sat on a table with his laptop open as me and my brothers came over to him. Dean and I stood behind Ash, resting on the wall while Sam sat opposite Ash.

Ash compared a hand-drawn sketch of a bus logo to anything on the internet. "Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Okay. Do me a favor - check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that," Sam said.

"You think the demon's there?" Ash asked, tapping on the keyboard. "Yeah, maybe," Sam muttered. "Why would you think that?" Ash asked.

"Just check it, all right?" Dean said. Ash gave him a look before getting to work. Me and my brother shared a frown before looking back at Ash.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon," Ash concluded. "All right, try something else for me," Sam started. "Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday."

Ash looked at him, startled, and Dean and I glanced at each other before around to check for eavesdroppers but only Jo was there, cleaning a table and watching us.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that," Ash said. My big brother pulled out a beer and sat it down next to the laptop.

"'Cause there's a PBR in it for ya," Sam said. "Give me fifteen minutes," Ash said, giving in immediately.

After that, Dean and I left Sam and Ash alone. I walked behind the bar to Ellen, "Can I come in?" I asked and she smiled, "Sure," She replied before going back to clean the glasses.

I let out a sigh, "Hey, I told Dean and Sam," I said and she looked up at me with a frown. "About Dad." Her eyes soften and she nodded. "And what did they said?"

"That it wasn't my fault," I said, crossing my arms across my chest as I leaned against the wall. "You see? They thinking the same thing," She said and walked over, putting the glasses back.

"What made you tell them?" She asked gently. I took a breath and let it out. "The case we were lest week," I informed. "It was about a . . . Some girl that came back by someone who was in love with her." I licked my lips, looking down and then up after a moment. "She came back different. As a murderer different. She killed her boyfriend 'cause he cheated on her and then she tried to kill her roommate that her boyfriend was cheating with but we stopped it from happening."

"Did you stopped her?" She asked. "Yeah. She's gone for good this time," I replied and she nodded. "I can see what that case did to you," She said softly. "You felt like her?"

"That's what worry me," I said before glancing at the bar to see Dean drinking and talking with Jo. "I felt like I shouldn't be alive." I looked back at Ellen, "I felt different; like I was the same thing as that girl."

"But you not," She disagreed, shaking her head. "Trust me, honey. You and that girl are nothing the same."

"Scar." We both turned back to the bar to see Sam, standing beside Jo, "We have a match. We've gotta go," He said before walking away.

I looked back at Ellen, "I'll see you later," I said. She nodded and gave a gentle smile, "We'll see you later, baby." I nodded and walked back to the front of the bar. "Bye, Jo," I said and Jo smiled, "See you soon," She said as I followed my brothers out of the bar.

... ...

We were driving down the road, I was playing in my phone at the back seat but froze and slowly looked up when I heard Dean singing at the driver seat. " _And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might . . ._ "

I was leaning forwards between the seats and shared a look with Sam before looking back at our older brother. "You're kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know, man," Dean said, shaking his head as I smirked. "Well, I got to be honest; Not bad voice you got there," I admitted. Dean scoffed, "Yeah, well - if we're in the honest area now. Between you and me; I'll give you more points."

I let out a laugh while Sam scoffed. Dean glanced at the papers that on Sam's lap before back at the road, "Whaddya got?"

Sam looked back at the papers, "Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his Mom?" I asked softly. "Sure looks like it," Sam said. "How did you even know to look for this guy?" Dean asked.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited," Sam said. "Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho," Dean protested. "The point is he was killing people," Sam said. "And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" Dean asked. "Don't know," Sam replied. "No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities . . ."

"Collection agency flags?" I asked. Sam shook his head, "None in the system." Dean frowned, "They just let him take a walk?" He asked.

"Seems like it," Sam said. "There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

...

I got shook by the shoulder and I groaned, "Scar, wake up." I sighed, opening my eyes to see Dean, my door open and he was kneeling down, wearing his suit. "What time is it?" I asked, sitting back at my seat.

"Morning. You wanna come with us to grab a drink?" He asked and I nodded. He got up and let me climbed out before he shut the door. I saw Sam walking over, fixing his tie and he nodded to us, "Ready?" He asked before leading us to a coffee shop.

We got a table and Dean ordered three coffees, which made Sam to give him his bitch face but Dean just shrugged it off and told him I need something to stay awake.

After that, a pretty blonde waitress headed over, pouring up the coffee. "Hey, uh, Tracy," Sam started as he read off her nametag. "Yeah?" She asked, smiling kindly. "We're looking for Andrew Gallagher," He informed.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do," She said. "They?" Sam asked. "You're debt collectors, right?" She asked Sam and Dean. "Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually we're, we're lawyers. Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and Tracy looked at me with a frown. "I'm his sister," I informed, pointing at Sam and he nodded. "Just came for the ride." She smiled at me and gave a nod in understanding. "So are you a friend of Andy?"

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore," She told me. "Andy?" A man asked and sat down opposite us. "Andy kicks ass, man."

"Is that right?" I asked. "Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, babe," He said.

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy said, placing a hand on her hip. Weber looked between us before standing up, "Yeah. You bet, boss."

She turned back to us after he left and we chuckled, "Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street," She informed. "Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" Dean asked. "She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss," She said.

After we finished the coffee (which wasn't so bad for me), we left the coffee shop as we thanked Tracy and climbed back to the Impala and looked for the van.

It didn't took us long to find it, we stared at the van from across the street. "I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet," Dean complimented and smiled. I was leaning forwards between the seats. He looked back at our brother and he frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam said as I looked at him but his face showed us a different story. "Dude, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?" I asked.

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, guys," Sam said. "Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent," I said. "My visions haven't been wrong yet," Sam shot back.

"What's your point?" Dean and I asked at the same time, making us both look at each other before back at our brother.

"My point is, I'm one of them," Sam said. "No, you're not," Dean disagreed. "Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me," Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be -"

"What, killers?" I cut Sam off.

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it?" Dean asked. "Come on, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones."

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things," Sam pointed out. "Those things were asking for it. There's a difference," I said.

Dean and I then looked out the window and soon after that, we saw Andy walking out a building, wearing a pajamas and a long satin robe embroidered with dragons. "Got him," Sam said.

A woman in a second-story window in her lingerie waved to Andy, who blow her a kiss. We watched as he greeted a man on the street who smiled and gave him his coffee before walking off. Andy walked down a bit more before a larger man shook his hand. Sam sat up straighter, "That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter," He informed.

"All right, you and Scar keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go," Dean ordered. Sam and I climbed out the car and followed the man. We looked back to see the Impala driving after the van and then looked back at the man as we followed.

Suddenly, the man stopped and so did we, looking at each other like we were gonna talk as the man pulled out his phone that was ringing and answered it.

Sam looked over my shoulder and then back at me, "Come on," He said, tapping me on the shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me before we crossed in front of a bus and walked towards a sporting goods store.

We walked inside and looked around. "What is it?" I asked. "It's were the man is going to come in," He informed and his eyes stopped on someone, "This guy that reading the magazine?"

I followed his gaze to the clerk, "Is he going to die?" I asked. "Not if we going to step that," Sam said before looking up the door we came from. "Got it." He pulled a fire alarm and it went off.

We walked out just in time to see the man was about to walk in but stopped. He turned around and walked away. Sam and I walked down the street, nodding to each other before looking at the road. My jaw dropped when we saw the Impala but Dean wasn't the one that was driving it.

It was Andy.

Sam and I shared a shocking look before looking back at Impala as it drove pass us. Sam quickly pulled out his phone when it rang and answered it, "Dean! Andy's got the Impala!" Sam said but then frowned, "You what?"

I frowned before looking back to the road just to see the man walking in front of a bus, which slam into him at full speed. I covered my mouth with my eyes wide opened and looked up at Sam, who had a horrified look as he closed his phone.

We couldn't save that man.


	16. 5-2 Broken Strings

Sam and I were sitting down on the curb, staring at the man's body as paramedics put him into a body bag. People were around us, watching the scene. My arms were wrapped tightly around myself as I leaned against Sam's shoulder while we watched.

"Hey." I glanced up to see Dean rushing over to me and Sam. He crouched down behind us, placing his hands on our backs and looked at the man.

"We kept him out of the gun store," Sam informed quietly. "I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least . . ." He glanced at me with sad eyes, "We should have stayed with him."

I looked away from him, swallowing slowly as I stared at the man in the bag. I took a deep breath and got up, turning away. I walked away from the people that were surrounding the area. "Scar!"

I turned around when I heard Dean, seeing him running after me. "You okay, shorty?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, I'm not," I admitted. "Dean . . . What is going on?" I looked around before back at my older brother, "What's going on with Sam? It's is way out of the normal area for us."

"Yeah, you telling me?" He agreed and let out a sigh. "I don't know. But we gonna find out."

"When?" I asked. "Huh? We just saw that man getting killed right in front of us . . . I could have - I saw that bus coming and that man walked right in front of it."

He stared at me, swallowing. "Scar," He said, licking his lips before placing his hands on my arms. "There was nothing you could have do. You or Sam." I shook my head, "There was time for me to get him out of the way."

"If you did, you could have been the one in that body bag," He retorted. "We almost lost you once 'cause of a car accident, don't want that to happen again." He squeezed my arms before moving his hands to my shoulders, "Listen to me; This man would have died by something else if it wasn't the bus. So you and Sam can't blame yourselves for that."

Right then, Sam came up to us, "Did you find your car?" He asked Dean. Our older brother gave him a look as he dropped his hands from my shoulders, "I was too busy running over here after you hang up the phone, instead of looking for Baby."

Sam nodded, looking down, "Right. Let's go," He said and we walked away to search for the Impala. It didn't took us to long to find the car with all the windows open. "Thank god!" Dean said as we got closer to the car. "Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again."

He checked for any damage, "Well, at least he left the keys in it," He informed. "Yeah," Sam scoffed. "Real Samaritan, this guy."

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands," Dean said. "The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus," I informed. "Andy must have called him or something," Sam suggested.

"I don't know, maybe," Dean said, looking down. Sam looked at our older brother in surprise, "Beg your pardon?"

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam," Dean said. "Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Sam asked.

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all," Dean said. "You know. And O.J. was guilty."

"Okay, how are we going to track this guy down?" I cut in. Dean looked away from us, thinking before he looked at me with a smirk, "Not a problem."

He turned to the car in climbed into the driver seat. "Shotgun," I mumbled as I walked to the car and climbed into the passenger seat as I heard Sam letting out a chuckle before following, climbing into the back seat.

"Real low," He comment and I smirked. "What's wrong, Sammy?" I teased as Dean turned on the engines. "Shut up, Rugrat," Sam said as we pulled off. I looked over my shoulder at him and he smirked as I glared at him.

"What's the matter now, Munchkin?" Dean teased me as well, making Sam let out a chuckle. "Shut up," I said, crossing my arms as I turned back to the front.

We found Andy's van and climbed out of the Impala. Dean grabbed a small crowbar from the trunk and placed it his inside jacket pockets before we walked towards the van.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride," Dean said as we reached to the back. Sam and I leaned at both of his sides against the van as he looked around. "Let's have a look." Then, he pried open the back door of the van and we opened the doors.

The back revealed a small disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a fur rugs and a tiger painted on the wall. There were several thick books scattered on the bedding, and an enormous bong.

Dean and I looked at each other and smirked, "Awesome," We said at the same time before fist bump with each other's fist.

"This is . . . this is magnificent, that's what this is," Dean complimented as he glanced at both me and Sam before back at the van with a smirk. "Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though." Sam grabbed a book and read the title with a frown. "There's no . . . clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger."

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, guys," Sam said as he put the book back. "Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong," Dean said with a smirk as he hold up the large bong.

"Dude, put that back," I scolded and he quickly put it back on the bedding before holding his hands up. "Alright," Sam said before pulling me and Dean away from the doors and then he closed it. "Let's go back to the car."

... ...

After a little while, we sat in the Impala, parked in a vacant lot eating closed to the van. After Sam finished, he studied the studies a stack of papers while Dean and I were still eating. I was resting my back on the door of my seat and my legs were at the seats of the back.

Suddenly, a foil wrapped hit me on the leg and I looked up to see Dean with a smirk as he looked at me. I glared at him before picking the foil back and hit him back with it, making his smirk to fall and he glared back at me.

I smirked back, shrugging before continued to eat my burger. He turned back around, "You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart," He said and sniffed.

"What I don't get is the motive," Sam said with a frown. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy," Dean muttered. Sam looked at our older brother, "Dude, enough," He said. "What?" Dean asked.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math," Sam said.

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all," Dean said. "I hate to say it - But Dean's right. I don't think so either," I spoke up.

"See?" Dean said before frowning and looking back at me, "Wait, what? ' _Hate to say it_ '?" I smirked, shrugging.

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?" Sam asked us. "'Cause you're not right about this," Dean said. "About Andy?" Sam asked.

"Hey!"

I suddenly, snapped my head to Sam's opened window but still resting my head on my door, to see Andy leaning in Sam's window. "You think I haven't seen you two? Why are you following me?"

"Well, we're lawyers," Sam lied, pointing at himself and Dean. "See, a relative of yours has passed aw -"

"Tell the truth," Andy demanded, cutting Sam off. Sam smiled a little weakly, "That's what I'm -"

"We hunt demons."

My eyes grew wide and I sat up straight when I heard Dean's voice. "What?" Andy asked. "Dean!" Sam said.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother and this is Scarlett, my sister," Dean said.

"Dean, shut up!" I said, leaning forwards with a frown. "I'm trying," Dean said. "Sam's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And, I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone," Andy said. "Okay," Dena and I suddenly said at the same time. I frowned, I didn't want to agree to that, what the hell?

"All right?" Andy said before starting to walk away. I let out a breath before looking at Dean as Sam climbed out. My older brother hold his head and I patted his back before we both climbed out.

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think," Sam told Andy and he then hold his hand out to me and Dean to stop from getting closer.

"Look, tha -" Andy started and let out a laugh, "That's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it?" Sam said and Andy just stared at him. "After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it."

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked. "Because the same thing happened to me, Andy," Sam explained. "My Mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me."

"You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here, all right?!" Andy said as he tried to get away from us but Sam stood at his way.

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" Sam asked. Andy stared at him with a shocking look, "What?"

Suddenly, Sam cringed, leaning forward slightly as his face showed pain. "Why did you kill him?" Sam repeated, trying to stay focused on Andy.

"I didn't!" Andy insisted and Sam cringed again. He put his hands on his head and I rushed towards him with Dean following behind. "Sammy?" I said as he started to fall. Dean and I catch him and lowered him gently to the asphalt.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked. "Look, I didn't do anything to him," Andy said as he kneeled down beside us. Sam breathed heavily as his eyes focused on me and Dean, "A woman. A woman burning alive."

"What else'd you get?" I asked. "A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself," Sam informed. "What does he mean, going to?" Andy asked. "What is he, what is -"

"Shut up!" Dean snapped at him. "She gets triggered by a call on her cell," Sam said, glaring at Andy. "When?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied and we helped him up to his feet. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody," Andy insisted. "Yeah, not yet," Sam shot back. Suddenly, a fire engine roared past us, sirens blaring and we all turned to watch it. Me and my brothers looked at each other and Sam suddenly nodded to Dean, "Go."

"I'll stay here," I decided and Dean ran back to the Impala. Andy tried to follow but Sam stopped him with a hand on his chest, "No, not you," He said. "You're staying here with us."

We stood still for a long moment until Sam's phone rang. He pulled it out, "It's Dean," He informed me. "You talk with him, I'll watch over Andy," I said. He hesitated before nodding after a few seconds and then glancing at Andy, "Try anything with her, I'll shot you," He threatened.

Andy's eyes grow wide and he nodded before Sam walked away a little to answer our older brother's call.

I crossed my arms and turned back to Andy and he looked at me, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "So - not the usual way I meet a girl," He comment.

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head slightly to the side. He cleared his throat, "Just trying to make a conversation," He muttered. "By starting 'not the usual way I meet a girl'?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I could try something else but, uh, your brother did warned me not to try anything," He said. I let out a small chuckle, "As in, don't try to mind control me or something else?"

"I think both," He said. "But hey, this is your brother we talking about. So it's okay for him to be protective of his sister." I gave a small nod, "Yeah," I muttered. "Which is why, he and Dean usually get all super protective when a guy talks to me."

He looked slightly shocked, "Really?" He asked and I nodded. "So a lot of guys trying to hit on you, huh?" He teased. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. That's not it," I said as he let out a chuckle.

"Right. So I should be very careful around you," He comment. "Hey, if it was a problem I could have simply asked you out to a drink." I raised an eyebrow, "Then I would have said 'Sorry, old man but you're out of my league," I teased.

"Ouch," He said but a smile slipped to his lips. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam coming back with a frown. "What's up, bro?" I asked, uncrossing my arms. He gave a small glare to Andy before looking at me with a sigh, "The woman is dead," He informed. "It just happened so -"

"It's can't be Andy," I cut him off softly. He nodded, "Yeah." Andy looked between us, "See? I told you I didn't kill anyone," He said. "Dean said he's gonna dig around. Find out who that woman was," Sam informed. "Now, can you please tell me what's going on?" Andy asked, looking between me and Sam.

We sat down on an abandoned truck and Sam and I explained to Andy everything. Andy stared at Sam, "So you get these premonitions of people about to die?" He asked and my brother nodded. "That's impossible."

Sam and I both let out a chuckle, "A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do," I pointed out. He smiled a little at me before looking back at my brother, "But . . . death visions."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Dude, that sucks," Andy comment. "I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto."

"But you still live in a van," I pointed out. "Yeah, I don't get it, I mean, you could . . . have anything you ever wanted," Sam added.

"I mean, I, I got everything I need," Andy answered. Sam glanced at me and then down before back at Andy, "So you're really not a killer, huh?"

Andy let out a laugh, "That's what I've been trying to tell you," He said. Sam let out a chuckle, "That's good," He said. "Means there's hope for both of us." Suddenly, I looked up when I heard the purr of a car to see it was the Impala. It pulled in front and we got up as Dean climbed out of the car and he walked up to us, "Victim's name was Holly Beckett, forty-one, single."

I turned to Andy, "Who is she?" I asked. "Never heard of her," He replied, shaking his head. "Called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something," Dean informed. "Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asked as he turned to Andy. "Well, yeah," Andy replied. "You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Dean asked.

"Never really came up," Andy said. "I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my -"

"I don't know," Dean cut him off. "I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Andy made a face and shrugged, "Well, screw that."


	17. 5-3 Family Tree

We reached to the records office, Andy lead an elderly security guard to the exit as Dean, Sam and I started to search through the files of birth records. "Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here," The man said.

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee," Andy reassured and raised his hand then, waving it slightly. "These aren't the 'droids you're looking for."

Dean and I looked at each other with a grin, "Awesome," We said at the same time and he placed a box on the table where Sam was sitting.

"I got it," Sam announced as Andy walked over to my side. "Yeah?" Dean said as he leaned on the box. "Yeah," Sam said and Andy sat down beside him. "Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

Andy let out a disbelief scoff and I rubbed his back gently. "Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them," Sam explained.

"Yeah, but I, I didn't kill them," Andy protested. "We believe you," Dean assured, making Sam to look at him before nodding. "Yeah."

"But the question is; who did?" I asked. "I think I got a pretty good guess," Sam informed and swallowed. "Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

Andy's eyes suddenly grow wide and his jaw dropped in shock, not blinking. "Andy?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face but he still didn't blinked. He leaned backwards, placing his hands behind his back as he continued to stare in shock.

Dean went to stand by a printer nearby while I went to sit on the table and Sam stood up, walking around with the papers. We all knew Andy needed some time after finding out about his real mother and after finding out that he had a twin brother. "I have an evil twin," Andy spoke in disbelief.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate," Sam informed, stopping beside me.

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" Dean asked, trying to light up the mood slightly. "Um - What was my brother's name?" Andy asked, shaking his head slightly as he dropped his hands back.

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems," Sam replied and Andy shook his head, telling us he didn't knew that name. "And he's got a local address."

"He - He lives here?" Andy asked. "Let's get a look at him," Dean said. "Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now."

I watched my brother pulling some papers out of the printer and looked at them in surprise as he walked back to us.

Sam and I looked over at the papers with a frown before my eyes grow wide as I saw the picture on the side. It was the waiter from earlier, the one who looked like a good friend of Andy.

Weber.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that," Dean said and handed one of the pages to Andy. He read it and then looked up at us in shock before we all quickly grabbed our things and left, heading to the Impala.

... ...

The Impala drove down the dark road, I was sitting at the back seat with Andy while Dean was driving and Sam was sitting at the passenger seat.

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy," Sam said. "Well, I mean, not much. I . . . Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kind'a weird, like, trying too hard, you know?"

I frowned when I saw Sam started cringing, rubbing his eyes. "Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean asked.

"No idea," Andy replied. "Aah!" Sam cried and I jumped forward, "Sammy?" I called, grabbing onto his shoulder while Dean looked between our brother and the road, "Sam?"

Sam gave a cry of pain, clenching his hands into his face and hair before his hands move to the door, struggling to open it.

"Sam? Sam! Sam!" Dean called. He stopped the car as Sam shoved the door open, leaning out. I climbed out of the back seat as Dean climbed out of the driver seat and rushed around the car to Sam's side with me.

I grabbed his arm, "Hey. Hey." Sam breathed heavily and Andy climbed out from my side. "What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked my brother. "Weber - He's gonna kill someone tonight," Sam informed, breathed out.

"Who?" Dean asked. Sam looked between the three of us and swallowed, "That waitress - Tracy."

We drove to the bridge where Sam saw where Tracy going to be killed and me and my brothers climbed out of the car, heading to the trunk.

"Dean, Scar, you two should stay back," Sam said. "No argument here. Had my head screwed with enough for one day," Dean comment as he opened the trunk. "You can't go there by yourself," I told Sam, worried.

"I'll be alright, don't worry," He said, grabbing two handguns from one of the bags. Andy climbed out of the back seat as Sam was about to take a step forward.

"I'm coming with you," Andy said. Sam shook his head, "Andy, no," He said. "If it's Tracy out there . . . then I'm coming," Andy declared. "We not together anymore but she is still my friend."

Andy and Sam walked off towards the bridge, leaving me and my older brother alone. I leaned against the Impala as Dean grabbed a sniper rifle. I smirked, "We're so not gonna stay back."

He looked at me and smirked as he closed the trunk, "Of course not," He said. "Let's go." He started walking away and I followed him.

We headed to the woods and up onto higher ground. We crouched as we saw the bridge. I narrowed my eyes, trying to look; Sam seemed to be lying on the floor while Andy and Weber were talking. Tracy was standing on the edge of the bridge.

I looked back at Dean to see he got the rifle ready and lined his shot up, staring at the figures through his scope.

Suddenly, he moved the scope from his eye with a frown but his eyes grow wide. "Dean, what is it?" I whispered. Then, he turned and aimed the rifle at me with my eyes grow wide. "Dean!"

"I can't stop," He said, trying to fight it as his finger edged towards the trigger. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard, making me jumped. Then, Dean blinked, moving the rifle from him and putting it down.

I sighed in relief before looking back at the bridge to see Weber on the ground and Andy was holding a gun.

...

When Rescue and police crews have arrived on the bridge, it was early in the morning. Dean, Sam and I were leaning on the wall, Sam on the floor as a paramedic tended to him at his shoulder while the three of us were watching Andy, who was talking to three police officers, his stance confident. "He shot himself. And you all saw it happen."

"Look at him. He's getting better at it," Sam said softly as the paramedic left.

Andy turned and started to walk over to us but his steps became faltered when he saw Tracy in an ambulance, a blanket around her shoulders. He gave her a soft small smile but she avoided his eyes, making his face slightly to fall but he continued walking towards us.

Dean and I pushed ourselves from the wall as Sam got up as well. Andy approached us, looking down, "She won't even look at me."

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up," I said. Andy shook his head, "No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here," Sam informed softly and Andy's sad eyes moved to mine. "Here," Sam continued, pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Andy asked. "You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back," Dean warned, but slightly teasing. My brothers started to walk away but I stayed.

Andy shoved the paper into his jacket pocket as he let out a sigh. "So . . . I guess this is it, huh?"

I shrugged, "Who know, could see each other again," I said, letting out a small chuckle. He let out a laugh, "Yeah, hope so," He said.

"Scar, come on," Dean called. "Coming," I called back over my shoulder. I let out a sigh and he licked his lips, "So, I guess that drink will be next time, right?" He joked and I giggled.

"I'll think about it, 'old man'," I said with a smirk and he smiled, nodding his head a little. I smiled, looking down before back at him and taking a step forwards, our faces got close and then our lips touched.

Suddenly, I was pulled back. "Later, Andy," Dean said as his arm was wrapped tightly around my shoulder, pulling me with him to the Impala. Sam let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he watched me and Dean walking over.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked my older brother. "Next time you kiss a guy, I'll shot him," He warned. "Get in the car." The back seat door opened by him and I groaned, climbing in without a choice. Dean and Sam climbed in right after at the front seats and I glared at my older brother behind his head as I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

"So not okay, Dean," I muttered. "I heard that," He said as he started the engines and we pulled off. "Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?" I asked. "Nothing," Sam said, letting out a small smirk. "It's just that . . . You know."

"What?" I asked. "Kissing a guy? I can do that you know."

Dean scoffed, "When you'll be 30 years old, you can do that or whatever you would like," He said. My jaw dropped and I uncross my arms, "Are you serious telling me I can't kiss someone."

"I knew you would understand me," He said. "I'm not!" I shot back. "Okay, let's all calm down," Sam said. "You are SO overprotective," I groaned. He let out a sigh, "Looks like I was right."

"About what?" Dean asked. "Andy. He's a killer after all," Sam said. "No, he's a hero. He saved his ex-girlfriend's life, he saved Scar's life," Dean pointed out.

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody," Sam said. "Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that," I said, not thinking that Andy was a bad guy.

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death," Sam said. "What's your point, Sam?" I asked.

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us," Sam said.

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it," Dean said. "You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am and I know already that Scar is too," Sam pointed out.

"That was mind control! I mean, it's like, like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count," Dean said. "What?" Sam asked with a frown. "No. I'm, I'm calling do-over," Dean declared.

"Dude, what are you, seven?" I asked, scoffing. "Doesn't matter," He said and then glanced at Sam before back at the road, "Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam muttered. Suddenly, Dean's phone rang and he pulled it up. He answered it as he continued driving, "Hello?"

"Dude, don't answer the phone when you driving," I scolded. "Shut your face," He said to me with a smirk as he glanced at me in the mirror before looking back at the road, "Ellen. What's going on?" He asked. "Yeah, we'll be right there."

... ...

After a little while, we reached to the roadhouse. I was sitting at the middle of the bar with Sam and Dean at my sides. Ellen was behind the bar and Jo walked around after cleaning a table close by.

"Jo?" Ellen started, wiping her hands with a rag. "Hmm?" Jo replied. "Go pull up another case of beer," Ellen ordered.

Jo gave her a look, "Mom -"

"Now," Ellen said, dropping the rag at the counter. "Please."

Jo let out a sigh but nodded anyway and walked pass us. Ellen leaned on the bar in front of me and my brothers, "So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing," Dean said. "Not anymore," Ellen shot back and reached to the side to pull something. She dropped a stack of papers on the bar and I looked down at them. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so," I replied honestly. "Scarlett . . ." Dean trailed off. "Why?" Ellen questioned. "None of your business," Dean said.

She gave him a look, "You mind your tongue with me, boy," She warned. "This isn't just your war, this is _war_. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. _Together_. No secrets or half-truths here."

Dean looked away before back and I let out a small sigh. "There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um . . . we all have some kind of ability," Sam informed.

"Ability?" Ellen repeated with a frown. "Yeah. Psychic ability," Sam said. I glanced at Dean to see he was rolling his eyes, shaking his head. "Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?" She asked. "Um, we don't really know for sure," I informed. "These people out there, these psychics - they dangerous?" She asked.

"No. Not all of them," Dean said. "But some are. Some are very dangerous," Sam said. "Okay, how many of them are we looking at?" Ellen asked. "We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday," Dean explained.

"That's not true," Sam disagreed quietly. Dean and I looked at him, "What?" We asked at the same time. "Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is - I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary," Sam informed as Jo came back.

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down," Ellen said. "So who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" I said.

"Jo honey?" Ellen said. "Yeah?" Jo asked. Ellen looked at each of us, "You'd better break out the whiskey instead."


	18. 6-1 No Exit

"Los Angeles, California," Dean said and shut the trunk of the Impala down after we put our things in. We were staying in the roadhouse for a few days but now we need to head out.

"What's in L.A.?" I asked with a frown. "Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult," He replied as we moved to our doors.

"Yeah? Girl got a name?" Sam asked. "Katie Holmes," Our older brother replied with a cheeky smirk.

I shook my head as me and Sam laughed. "That's funny. And for you, so bitchy," I said and he gave me his bitch face before we all looked at the roadhouse when we heard some noises of breaking glass and shouting voices.

Dean turned back to me and Sam, "Of course, on the other hand - catfight." I started walking to the bar, "Front seats," I called and I knew they were following behind.

We slowly walked inside to see Ellen and Jo shouting at each other. "What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?" Jo spat as she followed Ellen as she was flipping chairs off the tables.

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school," Ellen said.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection," Jo said. "Yeah, and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" Ellen snapped.

Jo's eyes flickered to us, where we stood behind her mother and it took Ellen a second to turn slightly and to see us. I gave a small awkward smile, "Hey."

"Guys, bad time," Ellen pointed out. "Yes, ma'am," Sam and I said at the same time. "Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway," Dean said before we started to walk to the door.

"Wait," Jo said, making us stop as she walked towards us. "I wanna know what they think about this."

I glanced to my side to see a family of four walking in, all wearing bright yellow t-shirts that read "Nebraska is for Lovers".

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen yelled. "Are you guys open?" The father of the family asked. "No!" Jo yelled at the same time as Ellen, "Yes!"

The man awkwardly glanced at his wife before looking at us, "We'll just . . . check out the Arby's down the road." They slowly walked out as me and my brothers stared after them then looked back to the mother and daughter.

The phone suddenly rang and Jo turned around to glare at it then at Ellen and she walked over to answer it. "Harvelle's. Yeah, Preacher."

Jo grabbed a file folder from the counter and turned back to face us, holding the folder to Dean, "Three weeks ago a young girls disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Dean glanced down at the folder then back at her, not moving to take it. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your Mom might," He pointed out. She pinched her lips, still holding out the folder. I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Scary cat," I muttered about Dean as I took the folder.

Jo shot me a smile before looking at each of us as I started flicking through the pages, "And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or -"

"Who put this together?" I interrupted and looked at her. "Of course it will be Ash," Dean said. "I did it myself," Jo replied.

I looked at her impressed before looking back down at the information, "I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less," Sam said as I heard Ellen put the phone down.

"Good," Ellen started, walking up to us. "You like the case so much, you take it."

"Mom!" Jo said. "Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too," Ellen said, she glanced at us before back at her daughter. "I just won't."

... ...

It didn't took us long to get to Philadelphia and find the apartment building that Jo was talking about. We snuck in and I bent down to pick-lock the door of the last victim. I got the door unlocked and we walked inside, looking around the room.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case," I said, letting out a sigh as Sam pulled out an EMF reader. Dean made a face, "Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so."

"It's like you saying a girl can't do this job," I said, giving my older brother a glare. He glanced at me, "I said ' _her_ ' - Okay? I - I."

I continued to glare at him and then raised an eyebrow. "You different. You a Winchester, our baby sister so . . . Shut up," He said before pulling out his EMF reader.

I rolled my eyes before pulling my EMF reader. "You getting anything?" I asked, sighing. "Nope," Dean replied. "No, not yet," Sam replied.

I turned my reader over a light switch and it suddenly buzzed. I frowned, leaning over to the light switch to see something was leaking from it's corner a black, gooey substance. "What is that?" I asked.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time and walked over to me. I slowly touched the black goo and then pulled back, studying it as Sam reached to the goo too and touched it before looking at it on his finger, "Holy crap."

Dean touched the goo as well as he frowned and looked at it, "That's ectoplasm," He stated. "Well, guys, I think I know what we're dealing with here." He looked at me and Sam, "It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man."

I shook my head as Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit," Sam retorted. Dean bit his lips and then gave a small nod, "All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls."

Sam and I nodded in agreement before walking out of the apartment and walked down the hallway. Suddenly we heard some voices and quickly pulled ourselves to hid in a corner.

"It's so convenient," A woman said. "Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too," A man informed.

"It is so spacious," She replied and I frowned before looking up at my brothers and we exchanged the same frown. That woman's voice sounded so familiar. VERY familiar. "You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as we stepped out in front of Jo and a larger man. "There you are, honey," Jo said and she grabbed Dean around his waist, tugging him to her side with a smile that said go with it. "This is my boyfriend Dean, his buddy Sam and my sister Scarlett."

"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here," The landlord said to Dean, shaking his hand. "Oh yeah, she's a pistol," Dean comment, smacking her ass.

"So, did you already check out that apartment?" Jo asked and we all froze. "The one for rent." Dean let out a chuckle, "Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow."

"How'd you get in?" The landlord asked. "It was open," I spoke up. "Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"Oh, about a month ago," The landlord, Ed replied. "Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent."

"Well. Her loss, our gain! 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me," Jo said. "Oh, sweetie," Dean said, faking a smile and smacked her again on the ass.

Jo pulled out a wad of cash, "We'll take it." Ed's eyes grow wide and he took it. "Oh, okay," He agreed and gave her a set of keys.

... ...

Dean came back to the apartment with our bags and put them down on the table. Sam and I sat down on at the table and started cleaning our guns while Dean sat on the edge of the table, taking out his gun. "I'll flip you for the sofa," Jo said, standing in front of my older brother. He looked at her, "Does your mother even know you're here?"

"Told her I was going to Vegas," She replied. "You think she's gonna buy that?" He asked. "I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos," She informed.

Dean shook his head, "You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either," He comment. Jo glanced at me and Sam before back, "Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it," She said.

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked. "Working, at the Roadhouse," She replied.

"Hunters don't tip that well," Dean said. "Well, they aren't that good at poker, either," Jo said, smirking. I smirked before my phone started to ring to I pulled it out from my pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" I asked. " _Is she with you?_ " Ellen asked and I straightened. "Hi Ellen," I spoke and Jo and my brothers looked at me.

" _She left a note she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second_ ," Ellen explained as I moved around with Jo following me. I turned around to her, moving the phone from my ear, "I'm telling her."

"Don't," She whispered. "You're not even supposed to be here," I whispered back. "Scarlett, don't you dare," She whispered. " _Scar?_ " Ellen asked.

"I haven't seen her," I lied as I hold back the phone to my ear. " _You sure about that?_ " Ellen asked. "Yep, I'm sure," I said.

" _Well, please. If she shows up, you and your brothers will drag her butt right back here, won't you?_ " She asked.

"Absolutely," I said, glaring at Jo. " _Okay. Thanks, honey_ ," Ellen said and I hung the phone up after. Jo grinned cheerfully but I rolled my eyes. "You own me," I said. "I own you my life," She said and I let out a chuckle, shaking my head.

... ...

After a few hours, Sam, Jo and I were sitting at the table with the blueprints of the building while Dean was pacing behind Jo. She was flipping a small knife around as she spoke, "This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah? What was here before 1924," Dean asked. "Nothing. Empty field," I informed, shrugging. "So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell," Sam pointed out, reading through some reports.

"I already checked," Jo announced. "In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." She glanced at Dean over her shoulder, "Would you sit down, please?"

I shared a smirk with Dean as he sat down beside me, "So, have you checked police reports, county death records . . ."

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing," Jo shot back. "I think the jury's still out on that one," Dean said before she started twirl the knife again. "Could you put the knife down?"

She looked at him and slowly placed it on the table as Sam spoke, "Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it."

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked. "Right. So. You and me, we'll take the top two floors," Dean told her before getting up.

Jo got up as well and stood in front of my older brother, "We'd move faster if we split up."

"Oh, this isn't negotiable," Dean said, giving her a look. She gave him back and crossed her arms, "If in pairs, I'll take Scar then."

"I said, this isn't negotiable," He said. "Um, while you two continue do that, Sammy and I will go scan the two down floor," I said and Sam nodded in agreement as we got up.

"Fine," Dean and Jo said at the same time. Sam and I glanced at each other before he cleared his throat as he looked back at our friend and older brother, "Okay, so . . . We'll just go."

We grabbed our EMF readers and guns before walking out of the apartment as Dean let out a sigh. "Wow, awkward," I muttered as I closed the door. "You telling me?" Sam muttered back and we walked to the stairs for downstairs.

We started to use the EMF readers at the hallway, holding them at the walls and doors as we pass by. "You think they okay up there?" I suddenly asked my big brother. He let out a small chuckle, knowing I was talking about Dean and Jo. "Hope so. Unless they already killed each other as soon as we walked out the door."

I let out a laugh, "Yeah, maybe," I said. "Let's hope not, 'cause Dean has the keys for the Impala." Me and Sam looked at each other and then started to laugh and looked back at the EMF readers. As soon as we calmed down, he let out a small sigh, "It's been so long since we laugh like that."

"Yeah," I agreed, letting out a sigh, "I missed that moment."

"Yeah, me too," He agreed. "Hey, remember that time when Dean and I took you to the zoo for the first time?"

I thought about it for a moment before remembering and letting out a laugh, "Yeah . . . I was what? 7? 6?" He laughed, "Yeah, a monkey got a slap by a 7 years old girl." I laughed at that, shaking my head.

"It was the first time I ever saw a monkey and hey, can't blame me, I remember the monkey pissed me off," I said, smirking. He laughed again, "He just touched your hair," He pointed out and I laughed. "That's why he pissed me off," I said and we continued to laugh.

He then let out another sigh, "Good times," He muttered. "Yeah," I agreed and grinned again, "Hey, we had more good times like those." He chuckled, "Yeah, we did."


	19. 6-2 The First Kill

After we all came back to the apartment, Jo immediately told Sam and me what she found with Dean; A few hairs of a blonde woman inside a vent. After a little while, we all decided to take a rest and continue at the morning. Jo and I took the bed while Sam and Dean took the couches.

"Congratulations for finding the hairs," I told Jo as we laying down on the bed. She smiled, looking up at the ceiling, "Thanks. My first time, so it's normal I will get excited by this, right?"

I scoffed, "Normal isn't the word for normal people. But for us, yeah, it's okay," I said and she chuckled as she looked at me. "When was the first time you found something like that?" She asked.

"I didn't find hairs at my first time," I replied, remembering when I first came along in a hunt. "I was 13 when I first went to a hunt with Dean and my Dad. But even before that I saw stuff and helped as much as I could."

"When did you first killed something?" Jo asked softly. I let out a sigh, staring at the ceiling, "Well . . . there was one time that Sam couldn't go to school with me. I was 8 years old - I followed some kids from the school to the woods that was near by. They wanted to go inside a cave, saying there was a monster living there."

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _**1999**_**

 _"And you still want to go inside?" I asked in disbelief, looking at each of the three kids. "You don't have to go with us," Ash said. "You not supposed to come with us," Anna snapped, crossing her arms. "We didn't invited you."_

 _I glared at her, "Too bad, sunshine," I snapped back. "If there is something inside there, you shouldn't go in."_

 _"Scarlett, you should go to school. We'll be there soon," Andrew said. "Leave you three to get yourself killed? No way," I said, crossing my arms. "So come with us," Ash suggested. "What?" Anna and I asked at the same time._

 _Andrew shrugged, "If you not going to leave then come with us," He agreed. "People say there is a monster so we want to go to see if it true."_

 _"No way," I said. The reason why I was at town with Dad and my brothers was because there was a monster. None of us knew where it was hiding but seeing a dark cave like the one I'm standing close to is something that a creature could hide in. Dad could be angry if he found me at this cave. "I'm not getting inside and neither are you."_

 _"Says who?" Anna asked. "Me," I said, glaring at her. "Come on, Scarlett," Ash said. "We going inside with or without you." I watched as they started to walk to the cave and nervously looked around before following them. I didn't want to go inside or get into troubles. But I couldn't let them walk inside without someone who had a weapon. Luckily I had the knife that Dean gave me, inside my backpack._

 _We walked in, Ash pulled out from his backpack a flashlight and turned in on, moving the light around the cave. "Stay together," He ordered as we continued to walk with me in the back._

 _"You really think that something in here?" Anna asked. "Shhh," I shushed her. Suddenly, there was noises of a few rocks and Ash quickly turned the flashlight to the direction but nothing was there._

 _"We have to go," I said, pushing the three to go back around but when I did, in front of us stood a creature. Anna started to scream as it roared on us. I pushed the three kids behind me, "Run! Run!"_

 _We took off deeper into the cave and the creature followed behind us. I pulled out my knife and turned around, stopping but the creature was gone. I frowned, looking around as I hold the knife tightly. "Scarlett, what are you doing?" Andrew asked as he and the other came back to my side._

 _"W-Where did you get that knife?" Anna asked. "No is not the time," I muttered. "Where is it?" Suddenly another roar came and we looked around. "Where is it?" Ash asked._

 _Just then, the creature dropped in front of us and roared again. "Run, now!" I yelled and the three did. The creature was about to attack me but then I stabbed the knife into it's stomach, making it roar in pain before I pulled the knife out and run after the three kids._

 _I found them, breathing heavily before they saw me. "Scarlett," Ash said, sighing in relief. "Are you okay?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, are you guys?" I asked before looking around. "Yeah," Ash said. "What are we going to do?" Anna asked._

 _"Well, first; we'll be quiet and second; agree never do things like this again," I said and they nodded. "We won't," Ash muttered. Right then, there were noises coming from behind me so I turned around before back to the kids, "Come on," I whispered and led them to the side._

 _I placed a finger to my lips, telling them to be quiet before holding up the bloody knife. I was about to stab the creature again but froze when I saw Dad walking in with his shotgun. "Dad!" I said, making him turn to us with his shotgun pointing at us but he quickly lowered it down when he saw me._

 _"Scarlett?" He asked, wide eyes. I bit my lower lip before letting a small shyly smile, "Hi." His jaw clenched shut and he pulled me to stand in front of him. "You supposed to be in school, what the hell are you doing here?"_

 _"I - I," I stuttered as I stared at his angry eyes. I wasn't going to lie, unlike Sam or Dean, I was scared when Dad would be angry. I never get close to him when he was like that, I would always stay at Sam's or Dean's side until he would calmed down even if I knew he would never hurt me._

 _Dad glanced over at my shoulder to see the three others before back at me, "Do you have any idea how dangers it is? You can get yourself and three others killed."_

 _"But -"_

 _"We'll talk about this later," He cut me off. "And your punishment."_

 _"Dad?"_

 _We looked over to see Dean and Sam walking in with their shotguns. They looked at me with a shocked look, "Scar?" Dean asked. "What are you doing here?" They walked over to us and Sam placed his hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

 _I shook my head, biting my lower lip. Ash, Anna and Andrew walked to my side and I swallowed, "It's our fault for coming," Ash informed. "Scarlett told us not to."_

 _Dad stared at the kids for a moment before letting out a sigh. He looked at Sam, "Get them out of here." He gave a small nod before starting to pull me and the three out. "I'm sorry," I muttered to my big brother. He wrapped his arm around me and continued to lead us out, "It's okay, just . . . don't do that anymore, okay?"_

 _I nodded, "I won't," I said and we found our way out of the cave. "Okay, you and your friends will stay by the car. Don't move got it?" He ordered and I nodded before he took off back into the cave._

 _I turned back to the three, "Let's go wait at the car," I ordered before leading them to the Impala. We stood there for a minute or so, looking at the cave as we were waiting for my family to come back._

 _"I have to go back," I said. "What?" Andrew asked. "You can't. We shouldn't have come in the first place," Anna said. "Who's idea was it even?" I asked. "Mine," Ash muttered after a moment._

 _I let out a sigh, "It doesn't matter. I have to go, what if they need help?"_

 _"How can you help them?" Ash asked. "You only have a knife."_

 _I walked to the trunk and tried to open it but nothing. It need the keys to open it. I groaned before heading back to the cave with only my knife, "I'm a Winchester - I'll find a way," I shot back._

 _I rushed back in and walked around quietly to find my Dad and brothers. They could be angry at me for coming back in but I didn't care. I had to see if they were fine. Suddenly, I heard roars and a few gun shots before they stopped._

 _I froze for a moment as I heard the roars again and then ran to the sound I thought they were coming from. I soon found the right side and froze; My brothers were on the hard ground, breathing heavily with their eyes closed and their shotguns beside them. I moved my eyes to the other side to see Dad on the ground and the creature approaching him, growling._

 _I grabbed Dean's shotgun and aimed it at the creature before shooting twice. It hit the creature at it's back and it let out a roar before it started to burn, felling to it's kneels. Dad quickly got up as we watched the creature falling to the ground, turning to ashes._

 _I slowly looked up at Dad but didn't met his eyes, "You alright?" I asked nervously. He gave a small nod before walking over to my side as Dean and Sam got up. Dad reached his hand and patted me on the shoulder. "Good job."_

 _I stared at him with a frown before glancing at my brothers; Dean gave a nod to me yet he didn't seem pleased while Sam showed that he wasn't happy, his jaw was clenched shut and he narrowed his eyes at Dad._

 _They grabbed their things and we headed outside there Anna, Ash and Andrew were still waiting for us. "You kids alright?" Dean asked and they nodded. "Is it . . . Dead?" Anna asked. "Yeah," Dad informed. "But you guys can't go do things like that again, okay?"_

 _"We know," Andrew said. "We won't do it again."_

 _Dad nodded, "Good. You know you can't tell anyone of this, right?" He asked and they nodded. "We won't," Ash confirmed. "Okay, you guys need to head back to school," Sam said before looking at me, "Scar, go with them. We'll talk later."_

 _"Am I still in trouble?" I asked, looking between my Dad and brothers. "Yes," The three replied at the same time. "But . . ." Dad started and let out a sigh, "You saved our ass back there, so I'll go easy on you."_

 _I smiled a little and he returned it before nodding his head to me and the other kids, "Go on."_

 ** _End of flashback_**

 ** _**Now**_**

"That day, Sam got into an argument with Dad; saying that he should have scolded me for coming back and not saying I did a good job," I said. "Well, if I was Sam I would have done the same thing," Jo said. "Yeah," I muttered. "Sam wanted you to have a normal life as much as possible," She said. "Can't blame him for trying to look after his little sister."

I let out a sigh before turning to my side, facing Jo. "I'm tired. Shut up and go to sleep," I joked and she let out a laugh. "You shut up," She shot back and I smirked. "Good night," I muttered. "Night, Scar," She said before I closed my eyes.


	20. 6-3 Last Card

I was woken up by a pillow throwing on me. I groaned, pulling the blankets up to my head. "Wake up, shorty," I heard Dean's voice. I sighed, "Can you wake up someone in a normal way?"

I pulled the blankets off to see him shrugging, "This is my normal way," He said. "This is one of the Dean's way," I said and he smirked, "Got that right," He agreed. "Come on."

I frowned as I looked to my side, where Jo was supposed to be and then I looked back at Dean, "Where's Jo?" I asked. "She was up already," He informed. "Sam said another girl disappeared, so come on, I need ya."

"Great, another chick missing, what else?" I asked sarcastically and he scoffed before walking out of the room to let me change.

... ...

Dean and I walked back to the room after finding information about the missing girl. Jo and Sam were studying the notes when we walked in. "Hey, Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn," I informed.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked. "Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too," Dean replied. "Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls," Sam said.

"Yeah, but who is it?" I asked. "Building's history is totally clean," Dean said, shrugging. Jo picked up a photograph, staring at it, "Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Check this out," She said and she handed Sam the photo. Dean and I looked over at the photo, I frowned; there was nothing but an empty field, "An empty field?"

"It's where this building was built," Jo replied. "Take a look at the one next door. The windows."

We looked back at the photo and looked at the side; there was a thick metal bars lined up on the windows. "Bars," Sam said. "We're next door to a prison?" Dean stated in disbelief.

Jo made a quick call to Ash and went aside while me and my brothers stayed at the table, waiting. "Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom . . . That's right. I will. With pliers," Jo said before hanging up as she walked back to us, "Okay. Moyamensing prison." She took the photo and hold it in front of us, "Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there," I said and she smirked at me, "Ash is already on it."

... ...

After a little while Ash sent us the list so I opened Sam's laptop with Sam, Dean and Jo crowded around me, looking over at the list as I scrolled down it.

"Dude, a hundred fifty seven names?" I asked in disbelief. "We've gotta narrow that down," Dean said. "Yeah," Sam breathed out.

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs," Dean comment. I kept scrolling and then stopped as I froze when I clicked on a name; Herman Webster Mudgett.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" I read, wide eyes. "Yeah?" Jo asked. "Wasn't that . . ." I trailed off, glancing up at my brothers. "H. H. Holmes' real name," Sam finished, swallowing slowly.

Dean's eyes grew wide, "You've gotta be kiddin' me," He said. I started searching through the internet as my brothers and Jo sat down at the table.

I found an old copy of a newspaper from may 8, 1896. "Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896."

"H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Sam asked. "Who is this guy?" Jo asked, frowning. "The term 'multi-murderer'. They coined it to describe Holmes," Dean explained. "He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was," I added.

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred," Sam said. "And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty petite blondes. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em," Dean said. "Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair."

I glanced at Jo, "Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?" She asked. "Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete," Sam explained.

"What? Why?" She asked. "The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. 'Cause, you know, that's what he used to do," Dean said. "You know somethin'. We might have an even bigger problem than that," Sam said, getting up and looking over at the pictures.

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked, giving him a look. "Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago," Sam started. "He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits . . . he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

"So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls," Jo said. "We need sledgehammers, crowbars," Dean listed as he got up. "We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl," I said, getting up as well.

Dean looked at me, "Scar, you up for a bait?" He asked and I gave him a look, "I'm not going to change my hair color," I said. "Why Scar?" Jo asked, looking at my older brother. "Well we can't send you," Dean stated.

"Can't he just take me like that?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I don't know," Sam said, shrugging. "Wait. Why can't I do it?" Jo asked. "Jo, this isn't a game. Okay?" Dean said. "So you sending your little sister as a bait to catch a serial killer," She stated, giving him a glare.

"Scar is a professional, okay? She know what to do," Dean said. "So both of us can go," Jo said. "Jo . . ." I trailed off. "Scar can't protect you when she will be on this mission," Dean snapped. "Alright, enough," Sam said.

... ...

Sam, Dean, Jo and I squeezed our way through the walls. Dean was in the lead, the EMF reader was in his hand and he was trying to pick up a signal but nothing was happening. I was behind him with Jo and Sam behind.

Dean suddenly stopped, "What is it?" Sam asked from the back. "It's too narrow. Can't go any further," Dean informed.

"Wait, let me see," I said, squeezing past him and shinning my flashlight through. "I can fit in there."

"Wow, wow," My brothers and Jo said at the same time, pulling me back slightly. "What?" I asked. "Shorty, you're not going in there by yourself," Dean said.

"What? Why not? What happened to being the bait?" I asked. "We changed our minds," Sam said. "Since when?" I asked. "Since now," Dean shot back. "You not going there alone."

"You got a better idea?" I asked. "Well, if she's going then I will go with her," Jo volunteered. "No," Dean disagreed.

I rolled my eyes before continued down the tight space past my older brother. "Scar!" My brothers hissed but I ignored them and continued on around the corner, disappearing from their sight.

After a moment, my phone rang and I pulled it out to see it was Dean. I answered it, "My phone," I said, smirking slightly.

" _Where are you?_ " He asked. "On the north wall," I replied. I found an air duct and put my phone down before starting to climbing down it. I grabbed my phone back and put it between my ear and shoulder, "I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

" _No, no, no, no, wait, stay up here_ ," Sam said and I knew I was at speaker. "Look, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay, bro," I assured. " _All right. We're heading to you_ ," Dean said and I heard shifting.

I jumped down and continued into a similar space on a lower level and pressed on, "Damn," I muttered. I heard something at my side and I turned my flashlight to the wall to see some Goo started pouring out from the wall cracks.

"Oh man," I breathed out. " _What is it?_ " Dean asked but I didn't answered. " _Scarlett?_ "

"Trouble," I said as I watched the Goo dripping to the ground. I slowly backed away, "Guys?" I called before a hand covered my mouth and I dropped my phone.

I struggled, trying to get away from what was holding me but before I knew it, everything went black.

 **Third Person POV**

After Scarlett's call ended, Dean, Sam and Jo rushed down to the lower level, trying to hear where she was. "Scarlett!" Sam called before he and Dean started to smash a large hole in the wall with the sledgehammers they were carrying.

After making the hole, Dean quickly, poked his head in with his flashlight and find only Scarlett's phone lying on the floor. He swallowed as he grabbed the phone and then he shined the flashlight around, seeing blood splattered up the pipes. "Dean?" Jo called.

"Scarlett!" Dean called but nothing. He slowly pulled back and looked at Jo and his brother, shaking his head, telling them Scarlett wasn't there.

Sam swallowed, "Where is she?" He asked before they headed back to their room. "Maybe we got this Holmes' M.O. guy wrong," Jo said in a rush.

"Yeah, well, we'd better friggin' think fast," Dean said before a phone started ringing. He put his hand into his pocket, "Scar's phone." He pulled it out and answered it without looking who was calling.

" _You lied to me_ ," Ellen said. " _She's there_." Dean's eyes grew wide, "Ellen."

" _Dean? Where is Scarlett and Jo? She's there. Ash told me everything. Man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now you put my damn daughter on the phone_ ," Ellen demanded.

Dean glanced at Jo and she walked over to him, holding up her hand. He gave her the phone and she put it on her ear, "Mom."

" _What the hell are you thinking?_ " Ellen asked. "Can we not do this right now? Please," Jo said. "I need to help them now more then ever."

" _No. I'm coming to get your ass back home_ ," Ellen said. "Mom, it's Scar," Jo said and there was a silent at the other line for a moment before Ellen spoke again, " _What about her?_ "

"She's been taken by the spirit we're hunting. I can't leave them, I have to help them get their sister back," Jo insisted. "I'm not leaving."

" _Fine_ ," Ellen breathed out after a long moment of thinking. Jo let out a sigh in relief, "Thank you," She said. " _But I'm still coming. I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in a few hours_ ," Ellen said before hanging up.

"Tell me you've got something," Dean grumbled, looking at Sam who was searching through the books and papers.

"Uh, maybe," Sam said. "Look. You look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right," Dean and Jo confirmed at the same time. "But there's one we haven't considered yet. The one in this basement," Sam said.

"This building doesn't have a basement," Jo said, frowning. "You're right, it doesn't," Sam agreed. "But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for -"

"Let's go," Dean cut him off, grabbing his jacket and Sam and Jo followed.


	21. 6-4 Don't Breathe

**Scarlett POV**

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes to see I was in a dark small place. I pulled out my flashlight and shined it around, only to see a wall wood a few inches above my face - it was covered in long scratches, stained red from the blood.

My fingers reached up and traced along the deep gouges. I closed my eyes before reopening them, "Son of a bitch," I muttered.

I looked to my right and saw another wooden panel that had a small slit running along the length of it. I shifted my body till I could look out of it, my eyes wondering the damp, round chamber that I was trapped in. On the opposite wall to mine, there was a larger, round chamber with similar compartments to the one I was in around it.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the distances. "Hey," I called. It was quiet for a moment but then I heard a sob, "Is - is anybody there?" A girl asked. "Hey, you Teresa, right?" I asked.

"Yes," She confirmed. "He's out there, he's gonna kill us!"

"No, he won't," I said sternly. "We're getting out. My brothers and friend are looking for us, they'll find us."

The sound of footsteps echoed eerily through the small area and Teresa let out a cry, "Oh god, it's him!"

"Shh! Just be quiet!" I said quietly as I turned off my flashlight. Everything was very quiet, the only sound being was my breathing. I swallowed slowly as I heard the footsteps approaching and turned back to the slit; a scraggly-bearded mouth appeared at the opening.

"You're so pretty. So beautiful," Holmes breathed out. "I'm way out of your league, buddy, so why don't do me a favor and go to hell?" I snapped. He grunted in displeasure and I stayed still as I waited for him to do something. When I saw his hand reaching into the opening, I made a face of disgust as I shuffled as far as I could away from it, turning to my other side.

When his cold and creepy hand touched my hair, I groaned in disgust. His hand slowly trailed down my body, brushing along my arm. "So, so beautiful," He breathed out.

I twisted my knife from my pocket and into my hand, pushing his hand and then spun, stabbing the knife into his hand. Holmes screamed, ripping his hand back.

"How do you like that? Pure iron, you creepy-ass son of a bitch! Huh?" I called, smirking when there was no reply but still hold my knife tightly. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Is he gone?" Teresa asked. "Probably not," I informed. Suddenly Holmes grabbed me the my arm again, pulling her back as I struggled against him. He made me drop the knife and then he clamped a hand down over my mouth. "Shhh."

"Hey!"

He let me go and I turned to the opening as there was a gunshot, making Holmes to disappear. "Scar?!" Jo and Dean called at the same time. "My three musketeers. I'm here!" I called.

After a moment, the compartment opened and Jo and Dean pulled me out while Sam got Teresa out of her own compartment. "What took you guys so long?" I joked. "Your welcome," Jo said, smirking which I returned.

"You okay, shorty?" Dean asked and I nodded. "Amazing. I have a fan and it a serial killer," I said sarcastically. "Well good for you," Dean joked and I gave him a playfully look.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back," I said, sighing. "Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet," Jo said, biting her lower lip. "Come again?" I asked. "Yeah . . . Remember when Sam and I said we changed our minds about you being a bait? Now it's kind of the only one we got," Dean explained before we looked at Sam, who had an armful of terrified Teresa and he shrugged.

"Fine," I said. "Let's make it quick so I can go back to take a shower. And you owe me a pie." Dean smirked, "That's my girl."

Sam took Teresa to the hospital before we all took our places in the plan. I was, sitting in the middle of the chamber alone in silence. I wrapped my arms around my knees, breathing deeply and steadily.

My eyes searched around before I froze when I felt I wasn't alone anymore in the room. I heard Holmes walking closer from behind me and I waited for Dean's call.

"Now!"

I dived forwards as Jo and Sam fire on the walls; several bags unroll and spill salt in a perfect circle around Holmes, trapping him. Dean pulled me towards him as Holmes circled, gibbering and screaming in terror.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yelled. Dean slammed a grate shut, sealing off the room and we walked out.

We waited for Dean to come back as we stood by the sewer's entrance that we climbed out. "So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked, looking at Jo.

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. Sure," She said and I smiled as Sam let out a chuckle. "But that Teresa girl's gonna live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is," I agreed. "But you should be glad you didn't go through that crap." She let out a laugh, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Of course I am."

I rolled my eyes but smiled before she looked back down at the sewer, "Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?"

"Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here," Sam said and we both smirked at each other. "For what?" Jo asked.

A loud beeping caused us to turned and see a Large Truck Backing up towards us. "For that," I said. We smiled as the cement mixer stopped just over the sewer entrance when Sam waved Dean to stopped. "Whoa!"

Dean climbed out of the driver seat and walked over. He and Sam set up the cement mixer right over the entrance. "You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked in disbelief but smiled.

Dean shrugged, "I'll give it back," He pointed out and smirked before he flicked the switch that allowed the cement to pour down the entrance then walked back over to us. "Well, that oughta keep him down there till hell freezes over."

We all smiled, looking at the shaft and watched as the cement continued to fall inside to trap Holmes in there forever.

... ...

The Impala zoomed quietly down the dark road. Dean was driving, I was sitting at the back seat between Sam and Jo while Ellen was sitting at the passenger seat. She didn't talk and just stared at the road with a set jaw. Apparently, when I was kidnapped she called my phone and Jo told her she didn't want to come home before helping my brothers to save me and she said she will come. Boy she wasn't kidding.

Dean glanced at Ellen again, "Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" He tried to light up the mood but she didn't replied whatsoever. I exchanged a look with Sam and Jo before looking back.

"How about we listen to some music?" Dean asked, flicking the radio on.

" _You're as cold as ice -_ "

Ellen reached forward and flicked the radio off. I exchanged another look with Sam and Jo. Dean glanced back at us as if for assistance but then he looked back at the road, "This is gonna be a long drive."

...

By the time we got to the Roadhouse it was morning. Ellen stormed in, dragging Jo by the elbow as me and my brothers followed. "Ellen . . ." I trailed off and she and Jo turned to me, "This is my fault. I lied to you and I'm sorry." Dean stepped in, "But Jo did good out there, I think her Dad would be proud."

"Don't you dare say that. Not you," Ellen snapped. "I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." We nodded and walked out with Sam. We waited by the Impala; Sam and I sat on the hood while Dean was leaning against the driver door, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

After a few minutes, Jo stormed out. She glanced at us before walking away but Dean followed her, "That bad, huh?"

"Not right now," She said. "What happened?" Dean asked but she didn't answered so he grabbed her arm to make her stop, "Hey, talk to me." She pulled her arm from his grip, "Get off me!"

"Sorry. See you around," He said before turning to walk back towards me and Sam. "Dean," Jo started and he turned back to her. She walked towards him, "It turns out my Dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but - I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with -"

"It was your father, Dean," Jo cut him off. I stared at her in shock. "What?" Dean asked. "Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us?" Jo asked. "Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why."

"Jo," He started but she backed away. "Just . . . just get out of here. Please, just leave." With that she turned around and walked away. Dean turned back to me and Sam and we stared after Jo in shock.


	22. 7--10 Scripts

**Ep. 7 -** In Baltimore, Scarlett, Sam and Dean investigate the murder of a lawyer, Tony Giles, who was killed in his office, although the security cameras show no one either entering or leaving the room.

They interview his wife Karen, who reports that he had a nightmare or vision of a woman the night before he died. Breaking into his office, the Winchester siblings find a printout with "danashulps" printed repeatedly on it, which they assume to be a name - Dana Shulps. Scarlett stays with Sam as he hack into the computer while Dean decides to return and ask Karen whether the name means anything.

At her home, Karen sees a ghostly figure and rushes to call 911. When Dean arrives, he finds her dead in a pool of blood with a pile of paper near her which also has "danashulps" printed on it. As he bends over to examine bruises on her wrists, the police burst and arrest him.

Sam and Scarlett were arrested at their motel room, and back at the police station the siblings are interrogated separately. A lengthy police record has been uncovered for Dean, including suspicion of involvement in the murders in St. Louis, where he was reported as dead.

Detective Diana Ballard interviews Sam and Scarlett in separately, and both of them spins her the same tale about Tony being an old friend of their father. Detective Ballard reveals she knows a lot about the siblings' history as well, and tries to get them to admit Dean's involvement in the murders.

Detective Ballard leaves to confer with her colleague Detective Pete Sheridan, with whom she is having a relationship. Sheridan is convinced of Dean's guilt; he appears particularly invested in the case because Tony Giles was a friend of his.

Dean's lawyer, Jeff Krause, arrives, but rather than speak to him Dean borrows a pen and tries to work out if "danashulps" is an anagram. His lawyer helps by pointing out that one word it forms, "Ashland", is a nearby street. Dean gets Jeff to take a coded note to his brother and sister, passing on the information and telling them to escape.

Dean announces that he wants to confess, thus diverting all the police attention onto him. He doesn't confess to the murders, but says that he thinks a ghost is responsible and that the word "danashulps" is a message from her. Predictably, the police believe he is wasting their time, which he has been in order to allow Sam and Scarlett time to escape. Dean is cuffed and put in a cell.

Meanwhile, the word "danashulps" appears on Ballard's computer screen and she sees the ghostly figure of a woman with her throat slit. When she returns to speak to Dean, he see that bruises have appeared on her wrists similar to those he saw on Karen. He suspects she has seen something supernatural and tells her to go to his siblings for help.

Together, she, Scarlett and Sam identify the woman she saw as Claire Becker, a heroin dealer who had worked as a police informant. She disappeared eight or nine months ago, but was last seen at 2911 Ashland Street. Scarlett and Sam explains to Diana that they need to find her body and salt and burn it in order to stop the killings.

While Scarlett, Sam and Diana are searching a building on Ashland, Claire appears again and points them to where they find her body hidden in a wall. Sam is bemused as to why the ghost would lead them to her body. Diana sees that Claire is wearing a distinctive necklace which is identical to one Pete has given her. Scarlett deduces that Claire is not a vengeful spirit, but a death omen who is trying to warn people who are about to be murdered.

Diana tells Scarlett and Sam that a couple of years ago some heroin went missing from the police lockup. She suspects that Pete stole it and used Claire to fence it. They suspect Pete is the murderer.

Pete has taken Dean from the police station and driven out to the woods, intending to kill him. Scarlett, Sam and Diana track the car via its lo-jack and arrive just as Pete has a gun to Dean's head. He admits that he killed Claire because she was going to turn him in, and then killed Tony who had been involved in laundering the money and was getting nervous, and Karen because he suspected she knew too much.

Pete tries to convince Diana that he can pin the crimes on Dean, but as he is about to shoot Dean, Diana shoots and wounds him. Pete disarms her, but the ghost of Claire appears and distracts him long enough for Diana to draw her backup gun and kill him. Diana agrees to let the siblings go, telling them she will feel safer knowing they are out there fighting the supernatural.

* * *

 **Ep. 8 -** In Rosedale, Mississippi, in 1930, Robert Johnson makes a deal with a demon at the crossroads, asking to be the greatest blues guitarist that ever lived. The deal is sealed with a kiss.

In Greenwood, Mississippi, in August 1938, Robert Johnson is playing blues guitar at Lloyd's Bar. There is a sound outside and he leaves, running as he hears dogs chasing him until he takes refuge in a house. Soon after he is found dying, mumbling about the black dogs that are after him.

In the present day, Scarlett, Sam and Dean are researching the case of an architect, Sean Boyden, who jumped to his death from a building he designed. He had previously reported seeing a dog in the building. Thinking this may be a supernatural black dog, the siblings decide to investigate and under the guise of writers from Architectural Digest, interview Sean's partner. They discover he had been working as a bartender at a bar called Lloyd's ten years ago, when suddenly he'd shown great talent and became an overnight success.

The Winchester siblings start tracking all the complaints about black dogs in the area recently. At the house of Dr. Silvia Pearlman, who has risen to be Chief of Surgery at a young age, her maid confirms the report, and adds that the doctor left unexpectedly a couple of days before. Dean finds a photo of the doctor at Lloyd's. In a hotel room, Dr. Pearlman screams as she is attacked by an invisible dog.

Scarlett, Sam and Dean go to Lloyd's Bar, which is situated near a crossroads. The intersection is surrounded by yarrow, a plant used in summoning rituals, and at its center they dig up a tin containing a vial of graveyard dirt, black cat bones, and the photo of George Darrow. They realize that the black dogs are actually hellhounds which are collecting souls due in payment for deals with a demon.

The Winchester siblings visit George Darrow, a painter, who admits to having summoned a demon ten years ago and made a deal for artistic talent. After the deal, however, the demon stayed at Lloyd's Bar for a week and made deals with Sean Boyden, Silvia Growman, and a man named Evan Hudson. George is resigned to dying and the siblings leave him to his fate.

At Evan Hudson's house, he admits to Scarlett, Sam and Dean that he made a deal with the demon to save his wife from dying of cancer.

Scarlett suggests she go and summon the crossroads demon and try and exorcise it, while Dean and Sam protects Evan. Dean and Sam don't like the idea but as they hear the howling of the hellhounds, they agrees to go along with the plan.

Scarlett summons the crossroads demon and tries to lure her into the Impala, which is parked over a devil's trap. When she realizes the trap she begins to taunt Scarlett about how much she has suffered since John's death. She offers to bring John back, in exchange for Scarlett's soul to be claimed in ten years' time. Just as it appears Scarlett may make the deal, the crossroads demon realizes she is under a devil's trap painted on the water tower she is standing beneath. Meanwhile Dean, Sam and Evan stand inside a protective circle as the hellhounds approach.

The demon refuses Scarlett's offer of her freedom in exchange for Evan Hudson's life, so she begins to exorcise the demon while Dean, Sam and Evan desperately try to avoid the hellhound. Finally, the demon relents and with a kiss to Scarlett (yes two girls kissed, don't say anything bad please), breaks Evan's deal and calls off her hellhound and Scarlett breaks the Devil's Trap. The demon taunts her about John's fate, but before she can do anything to it, it flees its meat suit, leaving behind a confused young woman.

Back in the Impala, Scarlett, Sam and Dean talk about the deal their father made. Scarlett feels undeserving and while Dean and Sam tries to convince her otherwise, Sam asks whether Scarlett considered accepting the crossroad demon's deal. Scarlett doesn't answer and looks out the window of her back seat.

* * *

 **Ep. 9 -** Sam has a vision of Dean killing a man tied to a chair, leading them to River Grove, Oregon, where Sam recalls the story of the Roanoke Colony when he stumbles across the word " **CROATOAN** " carved into a street-side telephone pole.

Scarlett, Sam and Dean seek out the man in Sam's vision and discover increasingly violent people who appear to be controlled by some kind of "demonic virus". They discover that all lines of communication - radio, phone, cell signal - have been cut off from the town, and when he attempts to leave via road, Dean discovers a roadblock made up of "infected" locals who fire upon him.

Dean, Sam and Scarlett hole up in the local medical center along with the local doctor, a nurse, and 'Sarge' (an ex-marine). The doctor studies the blood of an infected person and notes that there appears to be traces of sulfur in the blood, leading Sam to further suspect demonic intervention. The demon virus is transmitted via exchanging blood, but the sulfur does not manifest until four hours after infection. Sam speculates that it could be related to a theory in John's Journal, that Croatoan is the name of a demon associated with plague and pestilence, and calls what's going on "demonic germ warfare".

Duane Tanner, the man Sam saw in his vision and whose family Sam, Scarlett and Dean first encountered exhibiting signs of infection, turns up at the medical center claiming to have been out of the town fishing and just returned. The medical center occupants suspect he might be infected, and they restrain him by tying him to a chair.

Recognizing the scene from his vision, Sam tries to convince Dean not to kill Duane, as they don't know yet whether he's infected with the Demon virus. Dean locks Sam in a room to stop him from preventing the killing, but Dean is unable to follow through anyway.

Scarlett, Sam and Dean use medical supplies to make explosives, building an arsenal to help them escape the town, as the infected townspeople are milling about outside. The nurse of the medical center attacks Sam, deliberately cutting her hand and his chest to exchange blood and ostensibly infecting him with the demon virus. Scarlett kills the nurse. Believing Sam to be infected, the remaining people in the medical center decide to leave in the Impala. Dean and Scarlett elects to stay with Sam, and Dean seems to be on the cusp of sharing some innermost thought with his brother and sister when the doctor returns with the news that the rest of the townsfolk have disappeared.

Five hours later, the doctor announces that there is no trace of the demon virus in Sam's blood, therefore he wasn't infected. This leaves the siblings uneasy. The team in the medical center go their separate ways, Duane riding in Sarge's truck.

Duane asks Sarge to pull over because he "has to make a call", and draws out a goblet and knife. Slitting Sarge's throat, Duane catches the blood in the goblet. When he swirls, it starts whirlpooling, and Duane speaks into it as if he's communicating with someone (though we only hear one side of it), saying, "I don't think any more tests will be necessary . . . The Winchester boy, definitely immune as expected." Duane's eyes then turn black, indicating that he's probably possessed.

Scarlett, Sam and Dean end up on the shore of a river, drinking beer and talking.

* * *

 **Ep. 10 -** Dean reveals to Sam and Scarlett the "big secret" John told him in the hospital - that Dean must be ready to kill Sam if Sam becomes evil and not tell Scarlett becouse she will try to stop him. Sam is enraged and tries to convince Dean that they have to track down the rest of the Special Children to find out more about what's going on. Dean is reluctant, however, and is more inclined to go to ground instead. He begs Sam to lay low with him and Scarlett for a while, but later on Sam sneaks out of their motel room, steals a car, and leaves alone.

At the Roadhouse, Sam gets Ash to track down a list of children whose mothers died in nursery fires in 1983. Ash comes up with a short list: Sam, Max Miller, Andy Gallagher, and Scott Carey. Scott's murder by an unknown assailant formed the opening sequence of the episode. Sam decides to investigate. While talking with Ellen, Sam also finds out that Jo has run away and is hunting on her own.

While staying in the town where Scott was murdered, Sam meets Ava Wilson, who has tracked him down after having a vision of Sam's death. Ava reveals she also had a premonition of Scott's death. While they are talking in the motel room, Gordon fires upon them from a nearby rooftop.

Dean and Scarlett has tracked Sam down with Ellen's help, Dean get to Sam while Scarlett attacks Gordon in order to stop him but Gordon wins the fight, knocking her unconscious and abducting her. Holding Scarlett hostage, Gordon uses her as bait to lure her brothers into an abandoned house he has booby-trapped with grenades. This is the setting and situation of Ava's vision. Gordon reveals to Scarlett that a demon during an exorcism spoke of a coming war and named Sam as a soldier in the demon army, and that this is his motivation - he believes Sam is evil (or will undoubtedly become so), and thus needs to be killed. He also cites an "inside source" at the Roadhouse leading him to Sam's location.

Ava tries to convince Sam to take her with him to the abandoned house but Sam convinces her to go home instead. Sam Dean manages to avoid the traps and fights with Gordon, knocking him unconscious and escaping with Scarlett. As they are leaving the house, Gordon chases them, but is stopped when several police cars pull up (a situation of Sam's engineering). The police discover his weapons stash and arrest him.

Unable to reach Ava on the phone, Sam, Scarlett and Dean proceed to Ava's house where they discover her fiance with his throat cut, Ava's engagement ring in a pool of blood on the floor, and traces of sulfur on the window sill. Ava is nowhere to be found.


	23. 11-1 Playthings

**_Hey guys!_**

 ** _Two things;_**

 ** _* This chapter isn't the 'The Usual Suspects', I jumped a few episodes forwards so I really hope it's okay._**

 ** _* This is the episode 'Playthings'; there is someone Scarlett is gonna meet so I decided to post this in this episode before jumping again forwards to the two final episodes. After that I could make the third book (which I'm SO excited to write)._**

 ** _I really hope you guys will like that and please comment, tell me what you thinking about the book so far._**

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _\- Katherine_**

* * *

I was laying down on the motel bed, watching Sam on the laptop with his phone, searching for the girl he was with when he split away from me and Dean. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Ellen."

He sighed, hanging up the phone. "What'd she have to say?" I asked as Dean walked in the room with drinks. "Oh, she's got nothing," He informed. "Me, I've been checking every database I can think of - federal, state, and local. No one's heard anything about Ava, she just . . . into thin air, you know?"

"Huh," Dean huffed as he handed the coffee to me and Sam. "What about you?" Sam asked our older brother. "No, same as before. Sorry, man," He informed. "Ellen did have one thing," Sam said.

"And it is?" I asked. "A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past three weeks," He informed. "Yeah? What's that have to do with Ava?" Dean asked with a frown.

"It's a job," Sam said. "I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? Look, I don't know, guys, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"You did?" I asked, slightly in surprise. "Yeah," Sam said as Dean sat down on my bed and we both shared a confused look before back at Sam. He frowned, "You both seem surprised."

"Well yeah, it's just, you know - not the, uh, patented Sam Winchester way, is it?" I said. "What way is that?" He asked. "Well . . . We just figured after Ava there'd be, uh, you know, more angst and droopy music and staring out the rainy windows, and -" Dean said and Sam gave him a look. "Yeah, I'll shut up now."

"Look. I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon has taken her off to God knows where," Sam said as he got up from the table and headed to sit on the other bed, "You know? But we've been looking for a month now, and we've got nothing. So I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not going to let other people die either. We've got to save as many people as we can."

I exchanged a look with Dean before looking back at Sam, "Wow. That attitude is just way too healthy for us, and I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you." Sam glanced down with a smile before back at me and then at Dean.

Dean let out a sigh, smirking, "All right, call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it."

...

We drove to the inn at the morning, it was raining but the ran stopped not long before we parked in front of the inn. I climbed out of the driver seat with Dean climbing out from the passenger seat and Sam from the back.

"Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this," Dean said. "Like what?" I asked as we took our bags from the trunk. "Old school haunted houses, you know?" Dean replied and closed the trunk. "Fog, and secret passageways . . . sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." He chuckled, "Mmm, Daphne. Love her."

As we got up the steps, Sam stopped, "Hey, wait a sec." Dean and I turned to him. "I'm not so sure haunted's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as we saw him pointing at a plant pot next to us, "You see this pattern here? That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot," Sam informed.

"Five-spot," I repeated. "Yeah," Sam said. "That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?" Dean asked. "Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies," Sam explained.

I looked around before back, "Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed," I said. "Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, whitemeat for hoodoo?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged, "Maybe."

We walked inside, looking around at the quiet interior. A woman walked to the front desk, "May I help you?"

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights," Dean said. Suddenly a little girl run past us, smiling. "Hey!" She scolded her before looking back at us, "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Sam said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests," The woman said. "Well - Sounds vaguely ominous," I said, looking at my brothers.

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month," She corrected herself. "Let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?" I glanced at Dean and Sam before back at her with a small smile, "How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you just look the type," She said and then she smiled at me, "I could give you a joined room. A one room for you and your boyfriend." My smile faded and Sam unwrapped his arm from my shoulder, "What? No, uh, no, we're, we're . . . they my brothers," I corrected and my brothers nodded at her.

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry," She apologized and pointed between me and Sam, "I thought that you two . . ."

"No," Sam and I said at the same time. "Right, sorry," She said. Sam and I exchanged a 'what the hell' look before looking back at her. "You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever," The woman replied before handing Dean a receipt, "Here you go, Mr. Mahagov."

"Thanks," Dean said as he took it. The front door opened and a guy walked in. "Hey, Su." The woman smiled at him, "Hey." He looked at me and my brothers and I gave him a smile which he returned.

The woman dinged the bell and she handed a key to Dean, "You'll be staying in room 237," She told me and my brothers and looked behind us, "Sherwin, could you show them to their rooms?" We turned to see an old, balding man in a black blazer shuffling up.

"Let me guess. Antiquers?" Sherwin asked, looking between us. I glanced back at the guy and meet his eyes. We smirked at each other before walking off with Sherwin leading the way.

"He's cute," I whispered and my brothers gave me a warning look. "What?" Sherwin was dragging Dean's duffel bag behind him, up the steps as we followed. "I could give you a hand with that bag," Dean suggested.

"I got it," Sherwin replied. "So the hotel's closing up?" I asked. "Yep," He replied. "Ms. Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room," He said, stopping at the door and unlocking it before handing the key to me.

"Thank you," I said to him before walking inside with Sam and Dean. Sherwin hold his hand to Dean, "You're not gonna . . . cheap out on me, are you, boy?" Sam and I exchanged a smirk as Dean pulled out his wallet to pay the man.

Sam sat down on a table, pulling out from the bag some papers while Dean washed his face. I let out a sigh, looking around the room before frowning as I looked at an antique wedding dress displayed on a wall like a ghost. I scoffed, shaking my head, "What the hell?"

Sam looked up at me from the papers, "What?"

"Well, that's normal," I said sarcastically as I pointed to the dress. "Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long."

Sam smirked, shaking his head before looking back at the papers, "All right." Dean walked back in and sat down on one of the beds, which was sinking. "Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill."

"Well, there's a connection: they're both tied up in shutting the place down," Dean said. "Yeah. Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back," I said.

"Who do you think our witch doctor is, that Susan lady?" Dean asked. "No, doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling," Sam said. "So what then, Sherwin?" I asked, frowning. Sam sighed, shrugging, "I don't know."

... ...

We walked down the hallway, Sam suddenly stopped us when we walked past a table. "Hey." Dean and I walked back to him as he showed us a urn with five spot, "Look at that. More hoodoo."

Dean approached a door marked "PRIVATE" and he knocked on the door. Sam and I stood between him before the door opened, reviling Susan.

"Hi there," Dean said. "Hi. Everything okay with your room?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Me and my brothers spoke at the same time.

"Good," She said. "Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing." Dean looked behind her, "Hey, are those antique dolls?" He glanced at me, knowing I hate any kind of doll. "Because this one, this one here, she's got a major doll collection back home." I looked from the creepy dolls to Dean, giving him a glare. He just smirked at me, "Dontcha? Huh?"

I looked back at Susan and gave a fake small smile, "Big time." Sam nodded to her, "Big time. You think we could come in and take a look?"

"I don't know . . ." Susan trailed off. "Please? She loves them," Sam said and I shot him a glare. "You'd make her day," Dean said which I shot him a glare too. He looked at me, "She would. Huh?"

I looked at Susan, swallowing. I felt sick but I shot her small smile, "It's true." My brothers smiled but I glared at them.

"Okay. Come on in," Susan said and stepped a side. "All right," Dean said with a smirk as he looked at me. I shot him and Sam a death glare as I followed them inside.

"Wow. This is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know. Not super creepy at all," I said, looking at the shelf that had the creepy dolls. Dean smiled smugly at me, "How you feel, Scar? You're in Heaven, aren't you?"

I shot him a glare, clenching my jaw tightly. "You bitch, I'm in Hell," I whispered for both my brothers but they just smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value," Susan said. The guy from earlier came to the room with a box. He sat it down on the couch as he looked at me and my brothers with a nod, "Yo, how's it going?"

Dean nodded back at him, "What's up, man? I'm Dean. This is Sam and Scarlett." He shook the guy's hand, "Ryan. Susan's brother." He glanced at me and I looked down, hiding a smile.

"What is this?" I looked over at Sam to see he was looking at a doll house replica of the hotel itself. "The hotel?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ryan confirmed, crossing his arms. "Exact replica, custom built," Susan said. Sam walked around the back, he frowned and picked up something. It was a broken doll. "His head got twisted around. What happened to it?"

"Tyler, probably," Susan said and Ryan let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Mommy! Maggie's being mean," The girl, Tyler said as she walked in. "Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?" Susan said with a smile.

"Hey Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?" Sam asked. "I didn't break it. I found it like that," Tyler informed. "Well, maybe Maggie did it," I said. "No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em," She said.

"She wouldn't get mad, Ty," Ryan assured. "Grandma?" Dean asked. "Grandma Rose. These were all her toys," Tyler informed. "Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?" Dean asked.

"Up in her room," She replied. "You know, I'd, I'd uh, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll -"

"No," Susan cut Sam off all of a sudden. "What she mean . . ." Ryan started, "That's impossible. Our Mom's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors." I gave a slow nod before looking at my brothers, giving them a look that said we should go.

Sam nodded before looking at the siblings, "Okay. We're sorry to interrupt." Susan smiled a little, "It's okay."

Me and my brothers walked out of the room. "Well, what do you think?" Dean whispered. "I think I'm going to kill you both," I snapped, whispering. "Let it go," Sam whispered as Dean huffed. "Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?" Dean listed.

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells, and . . ." Sam said. "Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor," Dean said. "All right, I'll see what I can go dig up on boomin' Granny." He looked at Sam, "You go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before. Don't go surfing porn - that's not the kind of whacking I mean."

Sam gave him a look before he turned to me, "And you - you should hurry up, I heard they're giving all the using toys up. You could really add some dolls to your collection," He said, smirking but it slowly faded away when he saw I was just looking at him with black expression.

"You gonna shot me, don't ya?" He asked. "Yep," I said and he slowly nodded while Sam let out a scoff. "Then, I'm gone," Dean said before walking off. I glanced at Sam, "Don't try it too," I said before walking away.


	24. 11-2 Two Hearts

Since Sam and Dean were doing the investigations, I decided to explore the hotel a bit, which lucky the only room that had the creepy dolls were at Susan's room. I let out a sigh, walking down the stairs. "Hey."

I stopped and turned around, Ryan stood there but then he came down the stairs to me. "Um, hi," I said before we started to walk down. "So, how long you guys going to stay?" He asked all of a sudden.

I tilted my head, "Um, for a few nights," I replied. "Then, we going to move on." We walked out side, "Move on? You traveling around the world or something?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle.

I giggled, "Yeah, you can say it like that," I said. "So what's up with your Mom?"

"It's like I said; she's sick. Doesn't want any visits," He replied. I nodded slowly, "So, hu. You seem young, how old are you again?" He asked. I smirked, "15. And you are . . ."

"19," He said, letting out a small smirk. "So, you, um . . . not going to school if you traveling, huh?"

I let out a laugh, "School? What is that?" I joked and we chuckled. "I used to for a little while. Then, I told my Dad that I don't want to go to a new school again. I started to teach myself with, you know, books."

He nodded, "Yeah, I get it," He said. He took a deep breath, "So, hu . . ." I looked down, smiling, "So." I looked back up at him and he smiled.

He then crossed his arms, "Your last name is Mahagov, right?" I nodded, "Yeah." He just stared at me, raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong. You cute and all. But - I see in your eyes that you lying," He said.

I frowned, "What?" I asked. "Don't worry. I won't tell my sister if you don't want me to. So, you want to tell me your real name? I think I should if I'm going to ask you out," He said.

I raised an eyebrow, smiling a little. "Wait, you want to ask me out?" I asked. He shrugged, "Well, if you not going to stay here so long, I should show you around, don't you think?"

We smiled at each other and I bit my lower lip, "Um . . . My name _is_ Scarlett. Scarlett Winchester."

He nodded, "I should say that too, don't I?" He asked and smiled a little. "Ryan West." I smiled again, looking down before back at him.

... ...

It was night time when cops showed up at the hotel after someone found a body in a room. Dean and I walked outside to see Susan talking to a cop as the coroner cart away the body in.

Dean and I exchanged a look before looking back as Susan came over to us. "What happened?" I asked.

"The maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just . . . hanging there," She informed. "That's awful," Dean said. "He was a guest?"

"He worked for the company that bought the place," She replied. "I don't understand."

"What?" Dean and I asked at the same time. "Had a lot of bad luck around here," She said, "Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund."

Dean looked at me and I at him before back at Susan and he gave her a small smile, "No thanks. We don't scare that easy."

We walked back to our room, Sam was sitting there on a chair. "There's been another one. Some guy just hung himself in his room," I informed him. "Yeah. I saw," He said. "We've gotta figure this out, and fast," Dean said before turning to Sam. "What'd you find out about Granny?"

"You're bossy," Sam said. Dean and I exchanged a look before turning back at Sam. "What?" I asked. "Dean is bossy," Sam said, pointing at Dean and then at me, "And you're short." He let out a laugh and I frowned.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam replied. "So?" Dean and I exchanged another look before looking around at the alcohol table to see several empty bottles. "Stupid."

We looked back at Sam. "Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case," Dean said. "That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him," Sam said.

"What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything," I said. He looked at me, with tears in his eyes, "That's an excuse, Scar. I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava too."

Dean approached, "Yeah, well, you can't save everyone. Even you said that." Sam slammed the table beside him, "No, Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change!"

"Change what?" I asked. "My destiny, Scar!" He said. "All right. Time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch," Dean said and looked at me, nodding to Sam. We helped Sam to stand, "Come on," I said.

"I need you to watch out for me," Sam said. "Yeah. We always do," I said. "No!" Sam disagreed, looking between me and Dean, "No, no, no. You have to _watch out_ for me, all right? And if I ever . . . turn into something that I'm not . . . you have to kill me."

"Sam," I said, shaking my head. Sam looked at Dean, "Dean, Dad told you to do it, you have to. That's why he told you not to tell Scar, because she would stop you. And I . . . I don't want that."

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass," I snapped and my brothers looked at me with a frown. "He never should have said anything. I mean, you don't do that, you don't, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids."

"You know, she's right," Dean said, looking at Sam but our brother just shook his head, "No. He was right to say it! Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!"

"Yeah, well, Scar and I are not dying, okay? And neither are you. Come on, sit down," Dean said and we sat him down to one of the beds but Sam just sat, reaching up and clutching Dean's jacket, "No, please! Dean, you're the only one who can do it. You can't let Scar stop you. Promise."

"Don't ask that of me," Dean said. "Dean, please. You have to promise me," Sam begged. "Sam, shut up," I said.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment before glancing at me and then back at him, "I promise." Sam let out a sigh, "Thanks."

"All right. Come on," Dean said, shoving Sam back on the bed. Sam fall back, then turning over on his stomach to plant his face in the pillow, hugging it with both arms. Dean let out a sigh before I walked out. "Scar," He whispered as he followed me out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, whispering. "He wouldn't shut up about it," He whispered. "I promised to Drunk Sammy. Not the Sober Sammy. That promise was to the Drunk one."

"Please tell me that you won't ever even think about it," I begged him. "I won't," He said. "I promise." I stared at him for a moment, hoping I could find out if he was really going to keep his promise to me.

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "I'm be back soon," I muttered before walking off. I headed downstairs and walked down to the antique, empty bar. I walked closer to see Sherwin behind the bar.

He looked at me after pouring a drink to himself, "Find any good antiques?" I shook my head, "No, I got distracted."

I sat down on the chair in front as he nodded, "Have a drink." He grabbed another glass and I sighed, "Thanks." He poured a drink in the glass, "So, the guy just killed himself, huh?" I asked.

"That kind of thing seems to be going around lately," He replied, handing me the glass. "Thanks," I said. "And yeah, I heard about the other ones. It's almost like this hotel is cursed or something."

I took a sip and he nodded, "Every hotel has its spilled blood. If people only knew what's gone on in some of those rooms they've checked into," He explained before taking a sip from his own glass.

I nodded slowly, a small smile came to my lips, "You know a lot about the place, don't you?"

"Down to the last nail," He confirmed. "I'd love to hear some stories," I said. He looked from his glass to me in amusement, "You should never say that to an old man."

I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Come with me," Sherwin said, walking around the bar. I followed him out of the bar to the living room, heading up a wide staircase. He showed me old framed photographs on the walls.

"This is little Ms. Susan, her brother, little Mr. Ryan, and their mother Rose. Happier days," He explained.

"They're not happy now?" I asked with a frown. "Well, would you be, leaving the only home you ever knew?" He asked. I looked down before back, "I don't know," I said honestly. "I never really knew one."

"Well, this is Rose's home," Sherwin explained. "It's been in the family over a century. Used to be the family estate. And now she gets to live in some senior living graveyard, and they tear this place down."

"That's too bad," I said sadly before we walked back down. "I hear Rose isn't feeling well, either."

"No, she isn't," He replied. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. "It's not my business to say," He replied.

I slowly nodded, looking at a table cluttered with pictures. I looked at a picture frame with two baby pictures of the same baby. "Who's this?"

"That's Rose, when she was a little girl," Sherwin replied as he picked up a yellowing photograph of younger Rose sitting on a chair with young black woman. I frowned as I saw that the woman had a quincunx necklace.

"Who's that with her?" I asked. "That's her nanny, Marie. She looked after Rose more than her own mother," Sherwin answered before he turned around and walked towards the fire place, placing the picture onto the mantel.


	25. 11-3 Don't Be Gone Too Long

I left Sherwin to go back to my room but stopped when I saw Ryan walking out of a room. "Hey," I said. "Hey," He said as he walked up to me. "Did you knew that guy that hung himself?"

He crossed his arms and slowly nodded, "I mean, not personal. He was a lawyer, Su said he told her that the place will be, hu, destroyed." I nodded slowly, "It's probably heard to leave a home, huh?" I muttered.

He frowned but then nodded, "Yeah," He agreed. "I guess you don't know how it's like." I nodded a little, sending him a small smile, "I did told you I moved a lot."

"Yeah," He said before looking at the room he just came out from before back at me, "Um . . . Do you want to come?" He nodded his head to the room. I frowned slightly before nodding a little. He lead me to the room and closed the door after walking in.

"So is this -"

"My room," He cut me off and I nodded. I smiled a little, looking around the room. "I was going to check up on Susan and Tyler - See how are they," He said. "You good brother and an Uncle," I said with a smile and he chuckled. "Trying my best like Su," He said, walking to a table and grabbing a bottle.

He turned around, "You don't drink, right?" I smirked, "Give some." He let out a chuckle before nodding. I looked around again, "What about your Dad?" I had to ask. "He died when I was two," Ryan replied. "Mom took care of me and Su ever since."

"I'm sorry for your lost," I said and he walked back to me, holding out a glass while he took a sip from his own glass. I took the glass and took a sip, both of us staring at each other before I looked down.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure," He replied. "Um . . . Your last name is West but your sister's name is Thompson . . ." I trailed off and he nodded. "Su got married - had Tyler but when Tyler was four years old . . . Susan's husband passed away. They both sticked with his last name to remember him."

"I'm sorry," I said. He nodded, "He was a good guy. He was good to Su so he got on my good side," He said and I smiled.

"So is it only you and your brothers?" He asked. "Yeah," I replied as we both set the drinks on the table. "My Mom passed away giving birth to me and my . . . Dad passed away almost a year ago." He nodded, "Sorry," He said.

"It's fine," I said, giving him a small smile. He gave me one back before looking down and then back at me. We stared at each other for a long moment and before I knew it; we were leaning forwards. Our lips touched for a sweet kiss before pulling away. We looked at each other again before he put his hand behind my head, pulling me to another kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I felt I was moving backward until my back gently touched the wall behind me. I let out a moan as Ryan pulled my body closer to his. His hands moved down my body, grabbing my thighs and pulling me up, making me wrapped my legs around his waist.

He took me to the bed, laying me down before breaking the heated kiss to leave wet kisses down my neck, making me moan again as I wrapped my fingers on his hair.

...

I opened my eyes but then closed them because of the sun from the window. I opened my eyes just a little before I turned around and froze when I saw Ryan sleeping beside me. I glanced down to see that we both were covered with only sheets before I looked back at his handsome face. I smiled as I stared at him, laying back down at the pillow.

I bit my lower lip before my eyes grow wide. "Oh no," I whispered, looking back at the morning sun. Dean and Sam! They going to kill me!

I heard a groan before my side and looked back at Ryan. He rubbed his eyes before looking at me, "Hey, morning," He said, smiling a little. I gave him a smile back before it faded away. I shook my head, "Oh man, they going to kill me."

"Who?" He asked as I searched for my clothes. "My brothers," I said as I found my clothes and started to get dress. "Oh man," Ryan said as he got dressed too. "Yeah," I said, making sure I have everything. "Okay, I - I have to -" I started as I turned around to see he had his jeans on but still shirtless. "Go."

He looked at me to see I was staring at him and smirked. My eyes grew wide and I turned around, "Um . . . I have to go back to my room. So . . ." Suddenly, pair of strong arms wrapped around me and then turning me around, making me look at Ryan.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by his lips in mine. I kissed him back for a moment before breaking it, "I need to go. See you later." He nodded and I quickly walked out of the room, making sure no one would look before heading to my room I was with my brothers.

I walked in to see Dean looking at the bathroom. "Oh, I hate you," Sam grumbled. "I know you do," Dean agreed before looking at me. "Hey, where the hell were you?"

"Nowhere," I said quickly and he frowned. I cleared my throat, "Hey, turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace." I walked to stand between Dean and the doorway to the bathroom, where Sam was throwing up.

"So you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Sam asked. "Yes I do," I said, nodding. "All right," He said, standing up before walking towards us, "I think it's time we talked to Rose, then."

I sniffed him and made a face of disgust, "Oh. You should brush your teeth first and take a shower," I ordered before walking to one of the beds, sitting down.

After we all got cleaned up, we went to the "PRIVATE" door and Sam knocked. "Hello? Susan?" Dean and I looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Clear?"

"Mm-hmm," I answered and Sam kneeled before the door, picking the lock. He opened the door and we walked inside. I looked at the dolls to see they looked like they were staring at us.

"Don't look at them, Scar. They might come and get you," Dean teased and I shot him a glare. "Shut up," I said before we followed Sam to another door in the back. Me and my brothers exchanged a glance before Dean opened the door.

There was a dimly lit staircase, Dean lead the way while I followed him and Sam followed behind me. We walked upstairs and to the end of another hallway, into a small room whose door was ajar. We looked inside to see there was an old woman sitting in a wheelchair facing the rainy window, her back was facing us. It was Rose West. Susan and Ryan's mother. Me and my brothers exchanged another glance before slowly walking towards her.

"Ms. West? Ms. West?" Sam asked softly but she just stared, trembling and I frowned. "Rose? Hi, Ms. West, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay -" Sam also noticed that she was just trembling harder this time and she didn't respond.

"Rose?" I asked gently before Sam looked at me and Dean, "Guys," He said quietly before he pulled us both to the side, "This woman's had a stroke."

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on," Dean said. "Yeah," Sam agreed. "I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar," Dean said. "So it can't be Rose," I said. "Maybe it's not even hoodoo."

"Or she could be faking," Dean said. "Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" Sam asked. Our older brother was looking at Rose, nodding which made me and Sam gave him a look. "Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick, don't you dare think that," I scolded.

"What the hell?" We looked at the entry to see Susan and Ryan. They frowned at us before Susan walked to her mother as she looked at us, "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose . . ." Sam started as Dean spoke, "Well, the door was open . . ."

Susan looked at Rose, "Look at her, she is scared out of her wits." She looked at us, "I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops." I looked at Ryan and opened my mouth but Dean grabbed my arm, pulling me with him and Sam out.

We went to our room to grab our stuff before heading out. We climbed into the Impala and drove away. I glanced out the window to see that Susan and Ryan were still outside to watch us really leaving. I sighed as I looked away, "Where we going to hid?"

"I'll make a turn, find somewhere," Dean said and I nodded before looking out the window again.

... ...

Dean, Sam and I were parking close by the inn. We were hiding behind the building, watching as Susan stood by her driver door of her red car and saying goodbye to Sherwin before he drove away on his truck.

After a few moments, the wind blow, and the swings started to move on it's own. "Guys," I whispered, pointing at the swings and they followed my gaze. Susan looked at the swings with her arms crossed across her chest as she wrapped her coat tightly around her before she moved to the playground cautiously.

"We have to stop her," I said but before I could move, Dean grabbed my arm, "Not yet. If she see us she will think we pulled a prank or something," He said. We watched as the teeter-totter moved too before Susan put her hand to stop it. But then everything started moving faster, and suddenly her car revved it's engine and came straight at her.

"Ryan!" Susan yelled as Sam suddenly run towards her, tackling her out of the way. Ryan run outside as Dean and I rushed towards Sam and Susan. "Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"I think so," She replied as Ryan grabbed her arm, and me and him helped her up. "What happened?" Ryan asked. "The car - It's all of a sudden . . . I just - I don't know," Susan stuttered.

"Come on, come on. Let's get inside, let's go," Dean said and all of us went back into the inn. We walked straight into the bar, "Whisky," Susan said as we lead her to a table. "Sure. I know the feeling," Sam said as he walked to the bar.

"What the hell happened out there?" Ryan asked. "You want the truth?" I asked, biting my lower lip. "Yes," He replied and Dean and I exchanged a look before looking back at the siblings. "Well . . ." Dean started, "At first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there? That was definitely a spirit."

Sam came back and handed Susan a glass of whisky, "Here."

"You're insane," Susan said before taking a drink. "It's been said," I muttered. "Look, I'm sorry, guys," Sam started. "We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke."

Susan frowned and exchanged a look with Ryan before looking back at us, "What does that have to do with any -"

"Just please answer the question," I cut her off softly. "About a month ago," Ryan informed. "Right before the killings began," Sam stated and then looked at me and Dean, "So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them."

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit," Dean said. "Yeah, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore," I added. "I don't believe this," Susan said, shaking her head.

"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can - forget it," Dean said as I kneeled down in front of Susan.

"Look, believe what you want," I said. "But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

Ryan frowned and Susan looked at him with a frown as well before back at me, "I only have one daughter," She informed. "One?" Sam repeated. "I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie," Dean pointed out.

"Maggie's imaginary," Ryan informed. My mouth opened slightly and I exchanged a look with my brothers before looking back at the siblings, "Where's Tyler?"

"She's in her room," Susan replied before me and my brothers walked away and she and Ryan followed us. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "Trouble," I said as we ran upstairs.

Ryan opened the "PRIVATE" door and we rushed inside. "Ty!" The floor was littered with broken dolls. "Oh my god. Tyler," Susan called as she run to the other rooms. "She's not here!" She rushed back in, standing beside Ryan, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell us what you know about Maggie," I asked the siblings. "Uh, not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick," Susan replied.

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Sam asked. "Uh, no . . ." Susan said. "Think, think, I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?" Dean asked.

"Wait, our mom had a sister named Margaret," Ryan said. "She barely spoke about her," Susan added. "Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, she drowned in the pool," Ryan informed. I looked at my brothers, "Let's go," I said before rushing out and everyone followed.

We ran through the gardens to the pool house. We reached the door and pound on it, seeing Tyler standing on the top level, holding onto the railing. She was about to jump into the plastic-covered pool below. The door was locked tight, and Ryan, Sam, Dean and I started pounding at the glass to break it.

"Tyler!" Susan called. "Tyler!" Ryan yelled. Tyler turned her head to look at them, "Mommy! Uncle Ryan!" It looked like something pushed Tyler into the pool below, making her scream before landing into the plastic-covered pool.

Susan watched in horror as Ryan continued to help us brake the glass. "Is there another entrance?" Dean asked. "Around the back," Ryan replied before running away with Susan following. Dean turned to me and Sam, "Keep working."

He ran after them and Sam continued to pound at the door. I looked around and spotted a large potted plant. I pulled the plant out and picked up the pot. "Sammy," I said and he helped me to pound the door with it.

We finally broke through the glass and I ran in first. Without hesitation, I leaped over the railing and into the pool. I pushed past the plastic covering the pool, swimming towards Tyler quickly. I lifted her in my arms, pulling her above water but she was unconscious.

Sam ran down the stairs towards us as I heard the back door break through. Dean, Ryan and Susan ran towards us, kneeling at the pool edge.

I laid Tyler onto the pool edge next to them and waited. Suddenly Tyler coughed, waking up and we all sighed in relief.

"Thank god! Thank god, thank god," Susan cried, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Mommy!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," Susan assured as Ryan put his hand on her shoulder. "Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" I asked. She looked around before she looked back at me, "No, she's gone."

We went back to the "PRIVATE" room, Susan turned to Tyler, "Stay here for a moment, I'll go get Grandma, okay?" Tyler nodded as Ryan wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Susan walked up towards Rose's room and I looked at my brothers, "I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Sam shrugged, "Seems like it."

"Well, where the hell did she go?" Dean asked. Suddenly, Susan screamed for upstairs. "Susan?" Ryan called as we all ran up to Rose's room. We all froze when we saw Rose in her wheelchair, dead.

Susan rushed to Ryan and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her before pulling her and Tyler out of the room. Me and my brothers exchanged a look before looking back at Rose's body, sighing.

... ...

Later that day, Sam, Dean and I were outside, watching the paramedics taking Rose's body. After that we went towards Susan and Ryan, "Paramedics said it was another stroke," Ryan informed.

"Do you think . . . Margaret could have had something to do with it?" Susan asked us. "We don't know," Dean replied. "But it's possible, is it?" Ryan said.

I gave a small nod, "But it's possible, yeah," Sam replied and I looked between Ryan and Susan, "I'm sorry," I said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything," Susan replied and we al looked at the entry of the building to see Tyler walking out, changed in different clothes. "Hey, ready to go, kiddo?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Tyler replied. "Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" I asked. "I'm sure. I'd see her," She replied.

"I guess whatever's going on must be over," Dean said as Susan and Tyler walked towards Ryan's car. "Good then," Ryan said as we all headed to his car.

Tyler climbed into the back seat and Susan looked at us as Ryan opened the driver door. "You guys take care of yourselves, all right?" I said, giving a small smile to Ryan before quickly giving it to Susan.

Susan wrapped her arms around me, hugging me which I returned, "Thank you, all of you," She said as we pulled away.

I smiled again to her before she walked around the car to climb into the passenger seat. Ryan and I looked at each other before at my brothers.

Sam realized that we want to talk so he cleared his throat, brushing his shoulder at Dean's, which made him look at him, "What?"

Sam nodded his head to the Impala but Dean didn't get it. Sam let out a sigh and looked at me, "We'll be at the car." He turned to Ryan, "See you later." With that he grabbed Dean's shoulder, dragging him to the Impala.

I turned back to Ryan, "So, this is want you guys do, huh?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah . . ." I muttered. "Ghosts - Anything else I should know?" He asked. I bit my lower lip, "Well, um, ghosts are not the only things we hunt."

"There's more?" He asked and I nodded slowly. "It's a lot to take in, I know. But . . ." I trailed off. He nodded slowly, "Yeah." We stared at each other for a moment before I looked down and then back at him. He took a step towards me, "You know where to find me," He said and I let out a small smile, feeling relief.

He stepped more closer, crashing his lips to mine. His hand hold my cheek as he deepened the kiss and I smiled into it. We pulled away slightly, smiling at each other. "See you," I said. He nodded, "See you."

With that he took a few steps back, climbing into the driver seat. I watched as he and his family pulled away before walking over to my brothers, sighing softly. "Well, well . . ." Dean said, smirking.

"That was beautiful. I like him," Sam said, letting out a small chuckle. I smiled, looking down, "Shut up," I said and they smirked. "Well, you saved the mom," Dean said, looking at Sam and then at me, "You saved the girl. Not a bad day. 'Course you know, I could have saved 'em myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless."

Sam and I let out a chuckle as we walked to our doors. "All right, I appreciate it," Sam said. "Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?" I asked him. He smiled, "Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, guys."

"We talked about a lot of things last night," Dean said. "You know what I mean," Sam said, looking at both of us. "You were wasted," I pointed out. "But you weren't," Sam said and he looked at Dean, "And you promised."

I rolled my eyes, climbing into the back seat. Dean climbed into the driver seat and Sam at the passenger seat. I let out a sigh as Dean turned on the engines. He suddenly frowned and turned slightly in his seat to me, "You didn't answered me before; where were you last night?"

Sam frowned but turned to me as well. My eyes grew wide, "Nowhere," I said. "Stop asking and get driving." Dean scoffed, shaking his head before turning back, "Yes, ma'am."

Sam let out a smile as he turned back before Dean pulled the Impala out and we drove away from the inn.


	26. 12--18 Scripts 2

**Ep. 12 -** Scarlett, Sam and Dean investigate a series of crimes and suicides in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, wherein people are behaving out of character - stealing from their places of business and then committing suicide shortly thereafter. During their investigation, they come across Ronald Reznick, a victim who has conspiracy theories about "Mandroids." His amateur research reveals to Scarlett, Sam and Dean that the perpetrator of these crimes is in fact a shapeshifter.

Plotting out the path of the shapeshifter in congruence with the city's sewers, Scarlett, Sam and Dean pinpoint the next place of attack - City Bank Milwaukee - and pose as security techs in order to view the bank's security camera footage and locate the undercover shapshifter.

They are interrupted when Ronald comes into the bank, chaining the door closed behind him and brandishing a gun. Convincing Ronald that he believes him, Dean helps him lock everyone in the bank into the vault and they seek out the shapeshifter. Unfortunately, the shapeshifter has already changed appearance by this stage, and the tension is increased as it changes appearance multiple times, with Scarlett, Sam, Dean, and Ronald attempting to track it down in order to kill it. Ronald is shot and killed by a police sniper while in pursuit of the shapeshifter.

Meanwhile, the police are stationed outside, and they manage to see Dean's face as he leads an ailing hostage out to an ambulance. Once Dean has been identified, the FBI come in, and it's revealed that an agent has been tracking the Winchesters for some time and knows some details about their history and childhood. SWAT teams infiltrate the building while Scarlett fights and finally kills the shapeshifter. Scarlett, Sam and Dean escape the building by stealing and wearing SWAT team uniforms.

* * *

 **Ep. 13 -** Sam, disguised as a nurse, interviews a woman in a psychiatric facility who murdered a man, Carl Gully, and claims an angel told her to do it. Sam returns to a motel room where Scarlett and Dean are as Dean is keeping a low profile after his media exposure during the bank siege in Milwaukee. He relates her story and Dean scoffs at the idea of angels. They proceed to investigate Carl Gully's house, where they find a number of bodies buried.

Overnight another killing takes place - a man kills a stranger and says an angel told him who to kill. Investigating the victim's house, they find evidence on his computer that he was stalking a young girl over the Internet. Scarlett discovers that both victims attended the same church - Our Lady of the Angels.

The siblings visit the church and speak to Father Reynolds, who has nothing helpful for them, until he mentions his fellow clergyman Father Thomas Gregory who was shot on the steps of the church. Both Dean and Scarlett thinks it may be Father Gregory, a vengeful spirit, making people kill parishioners whose guilty secrets he knew. Sam is skeptical; he thinks it may be God at work, and reveals to a startled Dean that he prays regularly.

The siblings return to investigate the church's crypt where Father Gregory is buried. While in different rooms, an angel appears to Sam and tells him he will be given a sign of someone to kill, someone about to do evil.

Dean still thinks it is the spirit of Father Gregory and suggests that they summon his spirit. As they buy the supplies necessary for the summoning, Sam sees the man he says the angel wants him to kill.

Dean takes off after the man and tells Scarlett and Sam to go and perform a séance. They are interrupted by Father Reynolds just as the spirit of Father Gregory appears. Father Gregory thinks he is an angel, but Father Reynolds argues with him and finally puts his soul to rest by saying the Last Rites.

Meanwhile, Dean is following the man Sam had identified, and stops him as he is attacking a young woman. Dean chases him in his car until the man's car nearly collides with a truck. A metal pipe from the truck impales the man, killing him.

Back at the motel, Sam explains to Scarlett and Dean why his faith is important to him. Dean describes how the man died, and says he thinks it may have been the hand of God at work.

* * *

 **Ep. 14 -** Scarlett speaking on the phone with Ellen. Sam has been gone for a week. Suddenly, Dean gets a call from Sam. Scarlett and Dean hurries off and finds Sam dazed and covered in blood. Sam tells Scarlett and Dean the blood isn't his and that he doesn't remember a thing.

Together, the siblings follow a string of clues to try and discover what happened to Sam during the missing days. They happen upon a storage unit for which Sam has the key. When they open it, they find a stolen car, and inside the car, a bloody knife on the floor. Clues lead them onward to a gas station where a startled worker demands that Sam leave. Apparently, while Sam visited during the missing week, he began chain smoking and downing beer, even throwing the bottles at the worker's head, a revelation that confuses Dean.

The siblings find themselves at a house and inside they find the corpse of a hunter, Steve Wandell. They watch the security videos in silent horror, seeing Sam grapple with Wandell before slitting his throat.

Dean and Scarlett are thrown off by what has happened, and they worry that Sam might be turning evil. Back at the motel, Sam asks Dean to make good his promise to kill Sam should he turn evil and make sure to stop Scarlett from interrupting. Scarlett can't let it happen, saying, "I'd rather die than to let it happen." To which Sam says, "You'll live to regret it," before knocking her and Dean unconscious.

Dean rouses in the morning, finding that both Sam and Scarlett are gone. He traces Sam's phone to Duluth, Minnesota. Sam has found Jo, in her own equivalent of a road-house. He starts to come onto her and she resists. He knocks her out.

When she awakes, she is bound to a pillar, close by Scarlett as she finally waking up. Sam tells Jo that, "My daddy shot your daddy in the head," in a sing-song voice, revealing that John killed Bill to put him out of his misery.

Scarlett tries to brake off her chains and confronts Sam. Just before Sam can do anything, Dean bursts in, and Sam pleads again for Dean to kill him, or else Sam will kill Jo and his own sister. Dean is unable to go through with it, turning away from an angry Sam who shouts that Dean would rather let innocents die than face life without his brother. Dean suddenly turns around, splashing the contents of his flask on Sam.

It is holy water and it sears Sam, who is revealed to have been possessed by a demon. Demon-Sam escapes through the window and Dean gives chase. The demon taunts Dean that its plan all along was to push Dean far enough that he'd kill Sam and that it'll use Sam's body to find and kill every hunter it can. The chase finally ends on a dock, where demon-Sam shoots Dean, who falls into the water. Thinking him dead, demon-Sam leaves.

Scarlett and Jo quickly finds Dean wounded but alive. Jo fixes him up, taking the bullet out of his shoulder. Jo quietly asks if demons ever tell the truth, to which Dean replies that they can occasionally if they know it will get to a person, but Jo refuses to reveal anything more than that. She offers to help, but Scarlett and Dean forbids her to follow.

Demon-Sam turns up at another hunter's home, Bobby Singer. Bobby lets Sam in and offers him a beer, toasting to John Winchester. As Demon-Sam drinks up, he suddenly collapses, smoke coming out of his mouth. Bobby reveals that he'd mixed the beer with holy water and tells him, "Don't try to con a con man" before knocking him unconscious.

Demon-Sam wakes later to find himself in the center of a devil's trap. Dean and Scarlett are already there, and Bobby starts the exorcism. The demon inside Sam snarls viciously at the chant and Dean tells it that no matter what kind of plans that the Yellow-Eyed Demon has in store, he and Scarlett will not let anything happen to Sam. The demon laughs at him and says that it being there has nothing to do with the "Master Plan". Bobby's incantation fails to expel the demon, which gleefully begins its own incantations. Bobby finds a binding link on Sam's arm, which effectively locks the demon inside of Sam and neither he nor Dean or Scarlett know what to do next. Meanwhile, Demon-Sam's incantations affect the devil's trap on the ceiling, cracking it to pieces and finally allowing the demon access to its powers again.

Sam turns back to Dean and Scarlett, eyes now black, and flings them and Bobby using telekinesis. He pulls himself free from the chair and starts to give Dean a beating, punching him viciously and squeezing his injured shoulder.

Scarlett grabbed the demon, pulling it away from Dean and punching it in the face. The demon grabbed Scarlett's waist, pushing her to the wall and it smirked as it said, "You can't hit me, _My Unicorn_." Reveals itself to be the same one that possessed Meg, who has crawled out of hell, bent on getting her revenge. Meg tells Scarlett that no matter how much she tortures her and Dean, it's nothing compared to the way Scarlett tortures herself over losing their father and over potentially losing Sam.

Suddenly, Bobby grabs Demon-Sam's arm and burns the mark on Sam's forearm with a hot iron rod, destroying the link. Sam screams as the demon exits him and escapes via the fireplace.

Later, the three are sitting at Bobby's place nursing their wounds when Bobby informs them that Steve Wandell has been murdered and that his hunter comrades are out looking for blood. He tells the siblings to keep their mouths shut about it. Bobby also gives the siblings charm amulets to prevent future possessions before Scarlett, Sam and Dean hit the road again.

Along the road, Sam reveals to Scarlett and Dean he was awake for some of the things that Meg did in his body; he was even awake to watch Steve Wandell being murdered by his own two hands. He also rebukes Dean for not taking action and killing him when asked, as this could have been the moment their father warned Dean about before his death. Scarlett tells him that John told Dean he'd either have to save Sam or kill him and they will definitely find a way to save Sam in the end.

* * *

 **Ep. 15 -** Scarlett, Dean and Sam investigate the apparent suicide of an adulterous professor on a university campus. The local urban legend that seems most likely the culprit turns out to be a bust. Then a frat boy is humiliated when he reports being abducted by an alien. Puzzled, and increasingly antagonistic with each other, the siblings fail to find any answers when again another urban legend appears to come to life - a scientist who used animals in his experiments is killed by an alligator in the sewers.

Unable to make headway, Scarlet, Sam and Dean call Bobby, who comes to the town to help them out. Bobby listens to Scarlett, Dean and Sam's stories about the case, and their irritations with each other, and works out that a Trickster is at work. They track down the most likely culprit - a janitor in the campus building where the deaths occur. The Trickster attempts to bargain with Dean in order to escape, but the four hunters manage to trap him and a fight ensues before Dean stakes the Trickster in the heart. After the four leave the building, the body Dean staked disappears and the real Trickster appears; seemingly, it has used its ability to manifest things out of thin air to deceive the hunters into thinking they were killing it. As they leave town, Scarlett, Sam and Dean reconcile in a touching scene - much to Bobby's disgust.

* * *

 **Ep. 16 -** Molly McNamara and her husband David are driving along Highway 41 in Nevada when they see a man standing on the road. They swerve to avoid him, crashing off the road. Molly wakes up in the car, smashed in the woods, but David is gone. While trying to find him she comes upon a house. The man she saw on the road appears, bloodied and eviscerated, and he pursues her. Molly runs back to the road and flags down a car - driven by Scarlett, Sam and Dean.

She explains her story to them, but when she tries to show them her wrecked car, it's gone. Scarlett, Sam and Dean agree to take her to the police, but as they are driving, a man appears on the road. Rather than swerve, Dean drives at the man and he disappears. The siblings explain to Molly that the man is Jonah Greely, and he was killed on this stretch of road fifteen years ago. He haunts the road and each year on the anniversary of his death, finds someone to punish. They explain that in order to stop him they must find his body and salt and burn his bones.

With Molly, they find Greely's hunting cabin. Jonah tries to grab Molly, but Dean dispatches him with a blast of rock salt from the shotgun. The party then find a house in the woods. While searching it, Scarlett and Molly find a photo album and letters belonging to Jonah and his wife, showing they were very much in love. Scarlett explains that ghosts, even vengeful ones like Jonah, in life may have been good people. Dean and Sam find the body of Jonah's wife, who killed herself out of grief after Jonah's death.

Jonah returns and grabs Molly, taking her to his cabin to torture. Scarlett works out that Jonah is buried near the house with a tree as a grave marker, and she and Sam starting to dig while Dean goes to rescue Molly. As Jonah fights Dean, Sam and Scarlett exposes his corpse and salts and burns it.

The siblings take Molly into town and show her that her husband is alive - and married to someone else. They reveal to Molly that she died fifteen years ago, in the car accident that killed Jonah Greely. Molly has been unable to accept that fact and has continued to relive that night. Finally she accepts the truth, and she disappears as the sun rises.

* * *

 **Ep. 17 -** Scarlett, Sam and Dean travel to San Francisco to investigate violent deaths that they suspect are due to a werewolf. They visit Madison, a lawyer's assistant (possibly secretary, or a paralegal), whose boss was the latest victim. She admits that he would hit on her occasionally, and that the night of his death she spotted her violent ex-boyfriend Kurt watching them at a bar.

The siblings find signs of werewolf activity near Kurt's apartment and discover the body of a dead police officer in a nearby alley. For Madison's safety, Scarlett decide Madison needs protection - a job for which Sam and Dean are keen to volunteer. A game of Rock, Paper, Scissors results in Sam being left to guard Madison while Dean is out investigating Kurt with Scarlett. There is an obvious attraction between Sam and Madison, and while Madison flirts, Sam is shy and they spend the evening watching TV until Madison goes to bed. During the night, unnoticed by Sam, Madison transforms into a werewolf and sneaks out to kill Kurt. Dean and Scarlett bursts in on her and Scarlett manages to nick her with a silver blade before she knocks her and Dean out.

Sam interrogates Madison and figures out that Madison was infected when she was bitten during what she thought was a mugging a month previously. Sam finds lore in John's Journal that suggests that if the "sire" of someone who is a werewolf is killed, they will be released from the curse. While Sam guards Madison, Scarlett and Dean visiting the area of town where the previous victims were attacked. Dean saves a young woman from an attack by a werewolf, which Scarlett kills. As it dies it reverts to human form and is revealed as Madison's neighbor Glen.

Scarlett, Sam and Dean stay with Madison through the next night; she doesn't transform, and they assume she has been cured. Buoyant at this outcome, Sam and Madison consummate their attraction with a session of passionate lovemaking. But that night, as the full moon rises, Sam witnesses Madison become a werewolf again before she flees the apartment.

The next day, Madison calls Sam, scared and confused. When Scarlett confirms gently as possibly that they have no way to cure her, Madison begs Sam to kill her, because she doesn't want to live as a monster. While distraught and reluctant, when there appears no alternative, Sam, despite his siblings' offers to do it instead, kills Madison.

* * *

 **Ep. 18 -** On the set of the movie Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning, directed by McG, a stagehand is killed and the star of the movie, Tara Benchley, reports seeing an apparition near the body.

Dean and Scarlett convinced Sam to come to Los Angeles for a break after the death of Madison, but Sam wants to throw himself into work. Dean, a movie buff, becomes enthusiastic when he discovers the movie is a horror movie starring one of his favorite actresses, Tara.

It doesn't take the siblings long on the set to discover that the stagehand's death was faked by the studio executives to promote interest in the movie. But then a studio executive, Brad Redding, dies in the middle of the set after encountering a ghost. Dean goes undercover, joining the crew as a P.A., a job he embraces. The siblings discover that a young actress killed herself in the 1920s after being wooed and then dumped and fired by a studio executive. They find her buried at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery, where they salt and burn her bones.

After another producer, Jay Wiley, is killed, Scarlett notices that the Latin in the movie script is a real summoning ritual. They confront the writer, Martin Flagg, who admits that any authentic rituals in the script are all that remained from the original script by writer Walter Dixon.

Dixon lures Flagg onto the set to kill him, but Scarlett, Sam and Dean arrive in time to save him. Walter admits that he was conjuring real ghosts and forcing them to kill those he saw as responsible for ruining his script. Before they can stop him, Walter destroys the talisman he was using. This frees the spirits who, enraged at being used, turn on Walter and kill him.

The production of the movie continues, with Martin incorporating his experiences with the ghosts into the script. Scarlett and Sam finds Dean emerging disheveled and with a post-coital glow from Tara's trailer. Scarlett, Sam and Dean walk off into the sunset together - until it is wheeled away and revealed as just another Hollywood prop.


	27. 20-1 What Is and What Should Never Be

By night time, I was driving to another motel as my phone rang. I glanced to it to see that it was Dean, so I picked it up, putting it on speaker, "The Impala is fine. You know? Don't worry about her."

" _Thank god for that. There's a cop car outside_ ," He said. "You think it's for us?" I asked with a frown. " _I don't know_ ," He said.

"Well, I don't see how. I mean we ditched the plates, the credit cards," I listed. " _They're leaving. False alarm_ ," He said. "You see. Nothing to worry about," I said with a smirk.

" _Yeah, being fugitives? Frigging dance party_ ," Sam spoke. " _Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe_ ," Dean said to him and I chuckled, shaking my head.

" _So you got anything yet?_ " Sam asked me. "Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here," I said.

" _Well, that's where all the victims disappeared_ ," Dean said. "Yeah well, I got diddly-squat. What about you?" I asked.

" _Just one thing. We're pretty sure of it now. We're hunting a_ _Djinn_ ," Sam said. "A freaking genie?" I asked. " _Yeah_ ," Dean replied. "What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?" I asked.

" _I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean,_ _Djinn_ _have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran_ ," Sam informed.

" _My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick_ ," Dean said. "Keep your pants up, dude," I said, rolling my eyes. "So where do the Djinns lair up?"

" _Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better - more places to hide_ ," Sam said. "Wait, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out," I informed. " _Wait - no, no, no, no, no. Come pick me and Sam up first_ ," Dean said.

"Guys, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around," I said before hanging up. I made a turn to go back and pulled up to a factory. I climbed out of the Impala, grabbing my flashlight, my knife and gun before heading inside.

I walked in with the flashlight turned on, opening a creaky door. I walked through an abandoned office, full of junk. I had a feeling something was following me but I pretended I didn't knew and stopped, looking around as I slowly hold my knife tightly in front of me.

I waited a moment before turning in the direction I felt it was but nothing was there. I shined my flashlight back in forth before walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, my flashlight dropped as I was pined against the window wall by the Djinn. I raised my hand that hold the knife up but it slammed my hand and I dropped the knife. The Djinn was bald, with curling blue tattoos all over it's face. It opened it's left hand, which started to glow in blue, at the same time that it's eyes begin glowing. It put it's glowing hand on my forehead -

My eyes opened wide, gasping as I sat up in a bed, hearing a thunderstorm outside. I frowned, looking in front of me to see the TV was on, showing a black and white horror movie. I glanced around to see that I wasn't at the hotel room, I was in unfamiliar room. I looked down at myself, pulling off the covers to see I was in a blue pjs, "What the hell?" I muttered before I stood up, looking around for my phone.

I found it on the dresser and I picked it up quickly to call for Dean. " _This is Dean, leave a message_."

I groaned and called Sam, waiting for him to pick up. " _Scar?_ " I sighed in relief, "Sam, hey. Where's Dean? Why isn't he answering?"

" _Well, um,_ _probably_ _because he's with Carmen_ ," He replied. "Carmen?" I repeated with a frown. Who the hell is Carmen?

" _Yeah, what is it? What's going on?_ " He asked. "I-I don't know. I don't know where I am," I said. " _What? What happened?_ " He asked, worried in his voice.

"Well, the uh, the Djinn. It attacked me," I informed. " _The gin? You're . . . drinking gin?_ " He asked. "What? No," I said. " _You shouldn't be drinking, Scar. Since when do you even drink? You not even old enough to drink_ ," He scolded. " _You lucky Dean isn't the one you talking to right now 'cause he would have come home just to kick your ass_."

"No, smartass. The Djinn. The scary creature. Remember? It put it's hand on me and then I woke up in this house . . ." I said.

" _You mean the house that you live in your entire life?_ " He asked, letting out a chuckle. " _Scar, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me_."

"I'm not drunk. Quit screwing around," I said. " _Look, it's late. All right, just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, sis?_ " Sam said. "Wait, Sam -" He cut me off by hanging up.

"What the hell, dude?" I muttered. I sighed as I put my phone away before frowning as my eyes spotted a mail on the nearby bedside table. I walked around, grabbing it up.

 **SCARLETT WINCHESTER**

 **53 BARKER AVE**

 **LAWRENCE, KS 66044**

"Lawrence?" I asked myself as I read the mail. I dropped it back to the table as I looked around the wall beside the table. The wall was full of pictures; pictures of all the friends I made from most of my schools as I grew up, but it all looked like it was from the same place - here.

My eyes moved at the pictures before I froze as I spotted something; there was a picture of me and Ryan. Ryan West.

The guy me and my brothers met at the inn where the spirit of Maggie, Rose West's dead sister, hunted the place. The family.

The guy that I fallen in love with.

I grabbed the picture from the wall and stared at it. We were standing there, smiling and hugging each other in the snow. I flipped the picture over to see a note on it;

 **Trip to New York with my BF!**

 **Love U 3**

My jaw dropped and I put the picture down in surprise. I looked back at all the pictures to find a few with Dean, Sam and me, smiling and hugging each other as well.

I grabbed a picture that we three were laughing and I flipped it over;

 **One of the best days!**

 **Love my amazing brothers 3**

I smiled a little before looking back up only to froze again when I saw a picture I never knew I could have. I grabbed it and stared at it in complete shock.

I turned around and rushed out of the room. I looked at the hallway before rushing downstairs. This was familiar and I thought I knew why.

I looked around the living room and that was when it hit me; this was Dean and Sam's old house. This is where I first came with them to take care of the spirit that hunted Jenny's family after she came here to live with her daughter and son.

This was the house where Mary, Sam and Dean's mother and my stepmother died.

The lights suddenly turned on, "Scar?" I turned around and froze when I stared at the person in front of me. "Mary?" I whispered.

Mary Winchester was standing there in a robe, sleepy. "Baby you okay?" She asked. "I-I don't know," I told honestly as she walked towards me. "Can I asked you something?" I asked.

"Of course," She said. "Um, when Dean was a kid, what did you always tell him when you put him to bed?" I asked.

"Scarlett, I don't understand -"

"Please tell me," I cut her off softly. "I told him what I told you and Sam when you all were kids; Angels were watching over you," She replied.

I frowned, what she told me? Is this world is my wish that I always wanted? A normal life and to have a Mom?

"Mom?" I whispered. Mary frowned, placing a hand on my cheek, "Honey are you sure you okay?" She asked. I nodded before wrapping my arms around her, hugging her which she returned.

"Please don't tell me you tried your father's drinks," She said as we pulled away from the hug. I shook my head, "No. I promise," I said and she nodded. She gave me a smile before it faded as she brushed a tear that fell from my eyes, "Why are you crying? Did something happened with Ryan or at school?"

I shook my head again, "No, everything is fine," I assured. She nodded again and smiled, "How about I'll make us some hot cocoa with marshmallows that you love so much?" I smiled, nodding, "That will be great," I said.

She gave me one last smile before heading off to the kitchen. I smiled as I watched her walking away before turning to a shelf full of pictures and books. "Hey, uh, Mom, was there ever a fire here?" I asked as I looked at the pictures.

"No. Never," Mary replied from the kitchen. "I thought there was," I muttered, smiling slightly. I picked up a picture of a black and white and it showed Dad, dressed in baseball clothes with a cap and a baseball bat in his hand, ready to swing, smiling at the camera.

"Dad's on a softball team," I said to myself as I turned to see Mary walking back in with two mugs. She handed one to me, "Dad's softball team. It's - That's funny to me," I said.

"He loved that stupid team," She said with a small smile. "Dad's dead?" I asked before quickly adding, "And the thing that killed him was a . . ."

"A stroke. He died in his sleep. You know that," She said. "Yeah . . ." I trailed off as I nodded before taking a sip from the hot cocoa. "Now, you better get sober. Tomorrow you have school," She said.

"Mom, I swear I'm not drunk," I said as we walked to sit at the couch. "Mmmm," She hummed and I smirked, shaking my head. "And if we talking about school . . . Can I stay home tomorrow?" I asked. She frowned, "Why? You like going to school."

"Well, I just - I just want to stay at home with you, you know?" I said. She smiled, "Is this because tomorrow is my birthday?" She asked. "Tomorrow night we going with Sam and Dean to a restaurant with their girls. We'll have plenty of time to spend time together."

"I know . . . It's just - I just don't feel like going to school," I said. She frowned, pleasing a hand on my forehead, "Why? Do you feel sick or something?" I shook my head, "No, I . . ." I trailed off, looking at her.

She gave me a soft smile, "Okay. If you still feel like that at the morning you can stay home. But only once, okay?" She said and I nodded, giving her a soft smile. "Now, let's finish the hot cocoa so we could go to sleep."

I smiled as I took a sip from the cocoa, watching as Mary did the same. This was really happening? Or could this be a dream? It felt so real. And even if it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up from it.


	28. 20-2 A Wish

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up to the sound of birds singing outside. I frowned, setting up on my bed. I looked around, I was still here. In my brothers' old house. Here, Mary was my Mom and not my stepmother.

I got up and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs. I sniffed the air before heading to the kitchen to see Mary was making breakfast. "Hey, good morning," I said and she looked over at me with a smile. "Good morning baby."

"Happy birthday," I said. "Thank you," She said. "Your brothers called earlier. How are you feeling?" I sat down on a chair as she put a plate in front of me. "Honesty, I feel better than I was before," I said, giving her a smile. She returned, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear before she went to grab her own plate to eat with me.

I glanced at her neck to see the necklace that Dad gave me at the hospital that was belong to her, was around her neck. I reached to my neck and felt nothing around it. I let out a small sigh before starting to eat.

... ...

After breakfast, I went to the library, searching for anything that belongs to Djinns. I was sitting at a table with the books I found, reading about them. I reached to my phone and called Dean. " _This is Dean, leave a message_."

I sighed, hanging up before looking back at the picture of a Djin that I found in one of the books.

I walked out the building, heading towards MY black car. I walked to the driver door before I glanced to the across the street as I unlock the door. I saw a girl standing there, wearing a white shirt, skirt and shoes, staring at me.

I looked at her in confusion before glancing around to see if anyone else saw her. I looked back to the street to see she was gone. I stared there for a moment before opening the driver door and climbing in. I glanced again at the street before turning on the engines and driving away.

... ...

After I got back home, Mary made me a sandwich before heading to the living room. "This is the best sandwich, ever!" I told her as I walked to seat down with her on the couch. "Thank you," She said, smiling.

"I tried to get hold of Dean earlier and last night. Where is he?" I asked, frowning. "Oh, he'll be here soon. With Sam and the girls," She replied. "Good. I'm dying to see them," I said.

Mary looked back at me, "Did you talked with Ryan?" She asked. I swallowed, shaking my head, "No." She stared at me for a moment, slowly getting concerned, "You two are okay, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Of course we are," I said. "Good. He is the only one your brothers actually like," She said and I smirked, nodding my head. "That's for sure," I agreed.

"Now, we both should get ready," Mary said with a smile. I frowned before remembering what she told me last night and I nodded, "Okay. I'll go change in a few," I replied as she got up. "Okay. Wear something nice," She said before walking out of the living room.

"Got it," I called before looking around the living room. I then let out a sigh, putting the plate on the table before getting up to walk up to my room to change.

I went into my closet and looked around to see many clothes. I had so many clothes that I never really thought I could have. Well, a normal family and life were included.

I grabbed a black dress and stared at it before smiling a little as I nodded to myself. I put the dress in front of me as I looked at the mirror, looking at myself before nodding again, "That should do it."

After I changed into the dress and made my hair, I looked back at the mirror. I smiled to myself, I looked different, but in a good way. It felt good.

I felt like a normal girl for the first time in my life.

I walked out of the closet and turned to my window as I heard a car pulling over. I looked out to see Sam climbing out of the driver seat of a car and I smiled before it faded away and replaced by a shocking look as I saw the passenger door opening and Jessica climbing out.

Jessica! As in Sam's dead girlfriend. The girl that died in the same why like Mary died.

"I don't believe this," I said, smiling before rushing out of the room to go downstairs. I walked outside and Jessica smiled at me, "Hey, kiddo," She said before I threw my arms around her, hugging her.

"Jess," I whispered. She giggled as she hugged me back tightly, "Aw, I talked to you two days ago and you already missed me that much?" She teased. I let out a breath, nodding a little, "You have no idea."

She laughed before we pulled away. "I missed you too," She said and I smiled before turning to Sam as he walked to our side.

"Hey Sammy," I said as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him which he returned as he smiled. "Look at you. You're with Jessica." He let out a chuckle, "Yeah, it's not like you don't tease me enough about that," He said.

I smiled while Jess giggled. "So, um, where's Dean and Carmen?" I asked. Sam nodded his head behind me and I turned around to see the Impala pulling over.

Dean climbed out of the driver side while a girl, who I guess was Carmen, climbed out of the passenger side. "Speaking of the Devil," Sam muttered.

"I heard that," Dean said before wrapping his arms around me as I smiled and I returned the hug. "Where's Mom?" He asked.

"She's getting ready," I informed as we pulled away. "We have something for you," Carmen said to me, smirking.

I frowned, raising an eyebrow at Dean. He smirked, "Don't look at me," He said and nodded to Carmen. "It was her idea."

We all looked towards the Impala to see a black car pulling behind the Impala. A guy climbed out of the driver seat and my jaw dropped, "Ryan?"

Ryan West smirked at me as he walked towards us, "Missed me?" He asked. "Well then, we'll leave you two crazy kids outside. Don't do anything stupid," Dean said, pointing at me and Ryan.

"Like what?" Ryan and I asked the same time. "Like making out," Sam joked which Dean nodded in agreement. Carmen and Jess both rolled their eyes at my brothers. "Oh, let's just go in," Carmen said before sending me a wink as she and Jess pulled Dean and Sam inside the house.

I turned back to Ryan and smiled, "I can't believe you came," I said. He smiled, "Yeah, I know I said I don't think I could make it in time for the dinner but I just dropped everything and drove here," He said.

I smiled, "I glad you did," I admitted as he took my hands in his. "You look -" He started and let out a small chuckle. I smirked, looking down at myself before at him. "You look beautiful," He complimented. "More than you usual are."

I smiled again, looking down before back at him. "Well, you look better than you usual are," I teased, looking at his black suit. He smirked before he moved his gaze to the house and then back at me, "Um, your brothers looking at us."

I frowned, looking over my shoulder at the house, seeing Sam and Dean looking at us through the living room's window. They both smiled awkwardly at us before Jess moved the curtains in the way.

I scoffed, turning back to Ryan, "We can't stay alone, can we?" I asked and he smirked. "Well at least I'm on their good side, right? If not, I couldn't be dating you," He said and I smiled, shaking my head before leading him into the house.


	29. 20-3 Stuck In The Middle

We all drove to the restaurant, and sat down at a round table. I was sitting between Dean and Ryan, waiters served us plates with asparagus spears bound into an upright sheaf.

"Wow . . . that looks awesome," I muttered and Dean scoffed, "That's why you and I always get along so great," He comment and I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"All right. To Mom," Sam said, raising his glass and we all raised ours. "Happy birthday." Mary smiled at each of us, "Thank you."

We clinked our glasses in a cheer. "To Mom," I said and Mary smiled. I glanced at Sam and smiled as I saw him and Jessica kissing. I looked at Dean and saw him talking with Carmen before they kissed and I smiled at them as well.

"You okay?" Ryan whispered to me and I looked at him with a smile. "Better than okay," I replied and he smiled before kissing my cheek. I smiled at him before turning back at Sam as he spoke, "All right. Jess and I actually have another surprise for Mom's birthday." He looked at Jess, "Ah - You wanna tell 'em?"

She smiled, "They're your family," She said. "All right," Sam said. "What? Tell me what?" Mary asked with a smile. Sam cleared his throat, grabbing Jessica's left hand and hold it up to show us an engagement ring on her finger. I smiled as Mary laughed happily.

"Oh my God! That's so wonderful," Mary said before she got up and hugged Jessica as she also got up. I got up as Sam did as well and we both hugged. "I'm really happy for you," I said. "Thanks," He said with a smile as he kept his arm around my shoulder as we pulled away from the hug. Carmen and Dean got up as well and she and Jessica hugged.

Ryan got up and shook Sam's hand, "Congratulations, man," Ryan said as I grabbed Jess' hand and we both smiled at each other. "Congratulations," Carmen said with a smile. "Thank you," Sam said before Mary hugged him.

"I just wish your Dad was here," She said before they pulled away. I let out a small sigh, sad by the thought about Dad. "Yeah. Me too," Sam agreed as Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Jessica, let me see that ring," Mary said with a smile. Jessica smiled, showing her ring to her and Carmen. "Congratulations Sam," Dean said and they shook hands. "Thanks," Sam said and I frowned, noticing a tension between them.

I glanced over Sam's shoulder to see the same girl from before on the street, standing far away from us. She looked a bit different than before. She looked filthier this time. I frowned, walking past my brothers towards the girl but when a man walked in front of me, the girl disappeared and I stopped, looking around for her but she wasn't there anymore.

I turned back around with a frown to see that Jessica, Sam, Dean, Carmen, Mary and Ryan were looking at me in confusion. I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I turned back around to where the girl was.

... ...

After a little while, we got back home. Ryan turned to me, "So, what was all that back at the restaurant?" He asked. "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone," I said.

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you. Good night," Mary said. "Good night," We all told her as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, well I'm beat," Sam said and looked at Jess, "Ready to turn in?" She smiled, "Sure."

"All right. Good night guys," Sam told us. "Wait a second. Wait a second, it's not even nine o'clock yet," Dean said. "Let's go have a drink."

"Yeah, maybe another time," Sam said. "Well I agree with Dean," I said. "Let's have a drink." Sam frowned a little before looking at Carmen, Jessica and Ryan, "Hey, guys, can you excuse us? Dean and I need to talk to our little sister for a sec."

"Sure," Carmen said. "Thanks," Sam said before Carmen, Jessica and Ryan walked out of the room. I frowned, turning back to my brothers in confusion. Dean nodded his head to the kitchen, "Come here."

We walked into the kitchen and I looked between Dean and Sam, "What?" Sam let out a small sigh, looking at me, "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Since when you drink?" Dean asked, scolding and he looked at Sam, "Did you knew about this?"

"She called me drunk last night," Sam said, sighing. "I wasn't drunk," I insisted. "Why didn't you call me after that?" Dean asked him, ignoring what I said. "It was late in night, man," Sam said.

"Guys, stop," I said and they looked at me. "I just want to spend time with you both."

"Scar, I know that you have wanted to bridge the gap between me and Dean for years," Sam said. "But you gave up on it a long time ago. And now all of a sudden you're trying to get us to be a family again?"

"Yeah," I said. "That's basically the definition of what we are, isn't it? I mean, what is going on between you two, anyway? Since when do you fight? I mean, you've always fight but it was never this bad. You're brothers."

"You're brothers?" Dean repeated in amusement. "Yeah," I said, giving him a look which he hold his hands up.

Sam pointed at him as he explained to me, "You know, that's what he said when he snaked my ATM card, or when he bailed on my graduation, or when he hooked up with Rachel Nave."

"Who?" I asked. "Uh, my prom date. On prom night," Sam replied. "Oh yeah, that does kinda sound like Dean," I agreed, nodding a little. "Hey," Dean said, looking at me offended before turning to Sam, "And I said that I'm sorry about all that, man."

"No look, that's all right man, I-I just . . . You know I'm not asking you to change," Sam told him before looking at me, "And I'm not asking you to stop trying to get us to stop fighting, even when that's all we do most of the time that we around each other."

"Some thing hasn't changed," I muttered. "Mmm?" Dean asked and I shook my head, "Nothing. Why do you two have to fight all the time?"

"I-I, uh . . . I don't know," Dean said. "I . . . guess we just don't really have anything in common. You know?" Sam told me before turning around to walk away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes we do. Yes you do," I said, stopping him from walking away. He turned to me, "What?"

"Hunting," I answered. "Hunting?" Both Sam and Dean asked at the same time. Dean huffed, "We've never been hunting in our lives, Scar."

I nodded slightly, hesitating, "Yeah, well, then we should do it sometime. I . . . I think you'd be great at it."

They both turned to walk away but I stopped them, "Wait." They turned back to me and I let out a sigh, "Do you guys know why I want you two to stop fighting? To get us to be a family again?"

"Why?" Dean asked. "I've never liked seeing you guys fight. I always hated it. You've been fighting so much and I just want it to stop. So please, just - just stop it and be brothers again," I said.

"Scar, it's not that easy," Sam told me softly. "It's not gonna fix like that - just like some magic."

I looked down, "I wish it would," I said before looking back at them. Dean gave a small nod and Sam looked at me in sympathetically, "Get some rest."

... ...

I got back into my room, wearing my pjs. I sat down on my bed, sighing before looking up at the door when someone knocked. "Yeah?" I asked and Ryan walked in, closing the door after.

"Hey," He said. "Hey," I said and he sat next to me. "So, you didn't told me how's Susan." He let out a sigh, looking down, "She'll get better." I frowned but didn't say anything. "You know, it's been only three months."

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off. "But hey, I'm here now for you. And for me, right? So I'll be fine," He said and i nodded, giving him a small smile.

He stared at me for a moment before leaning forwards, crushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, deeper as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and making me sit on his lap.

We pulled away, breathing heavily before I crushed my lips to his, kissing him deeply. I pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the side. He pulled my shirt over my head before he deepen the kiss more.


	30. 20-4 Open Up Your Eyes

I opened my eyes slowly, looking down to see that my head was resting on Ryan's bare chest and his arms around me with my blankets covering us. I smiled, looking up at his sleeping face. I bit my lower lip, remembering staring at him like that when we first did it at the inn. The place where we first met.

I slowly pulled myself from his arms, trying not to wake him up and then grabbed my pjs before getting up to get dressed back in them. I walked to my TV remote and turned on the TV.

" _The olive oil must have a purpose here_."

" _Yeah_."

" _Yeah?_ "

" _I'll take the olive oil and we'll just put a, just a touch of olive oil, okay? That's all_."

" _Oh_."

" _Can't make any mistakes with this machine. Now, for liquid, I could use water but I'm gonna use a little spinach -_ "

I rolled my eyes at the cooking channel before changing the channel to the stock market, then cartoon, and then the news so I stopped. An airplane was flying across the sky, " _And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424_."

I frowned and I leaned forward as I continued to watch. " _Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people who lost their lives . . ._ "

"No, no. We stopped that crash," I muttered, remembering that the plane crash had a demonic force compelling people on the plane to trigger the accidents and kill them. Me and my brothers were on that plane and I exorcised it right there.

I shook my head in disbelieve before turning to my laptop at my desk and started searching through the news.

 **Indianapolis Sun, December 5th, 2005 - Flight 424 crashes, 108 dead; Tragedy shocks the nation, as emergency crews continue to search rubble.**

I searched for more,

 **Nine Children Comatose.**

That was the Shtriga that Sam, Dean and I had killed and it saved all of those kids.

 **Parents mutilated in bed.**

That was the Rakshasa that Sam, Dean and I killed.

 **Girl drowns in hotel pool.**

My jaw dropped, staring at the picture of Tyler. Ryan's niece and Susan's daughter. That what Ryan told me before;

" _She'll get better. It's been only three months_."

Little Tyler was dead. Me and my brothers weren't there to save her.

I saw something walking by so I looked up and I saw the same girl again, walking towards my closet. I got up from my desk and walked towards it but froze when I heard something inside it. It sound like a rope. Like something was hanging.

I took a deep breath before opening the closet's doors. I stared in shock at two female corpses, hanging. I heard a moan behind me and glanced at the mirror to see another girl that I've never saw before and turned around to face her.

She had a wound in her head and we stared at each other for a moment before she flickered in front of me and disappeared.

I turned back around to the closet but nothing was there anymore. I looked around, shocked before glancing at Ryan to see he was still a sleep.

I quickly got dressed to my normal clothes before I glanced back at Ryan one last time and then headed out. I climbed into my car and started the engines before driving to the graveyard.

I needed to go to Dad.

Soon after I got to the cemetery, I looked for Dad's grave and I found it. I stared at the headstone,

 **JOHN E. WINCHESTER**

 **1954-2006**

 **LOVING HUSBAND & FATHER**

 **REMEMBERED FOREVER**

"Hey, Dad," I whispered, swallowing slowly before I cleared my throat, showing my hands into my jacket's pockets. "I, um. Everyone is dead. All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy, Dean and I saved. They're all dead. And there's this woman, that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is, is coming after me or something. Like it . . . like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball but . . . 'Go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest. Right?' But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero? What about us, huh? What, Mom's . . . I mean." I let out a small breath, letting a small sniff as I tried to fight my tears. "Mary's not supposed to live her life? Sammy's not supposed to get married? Dean can't find the one special girl that will take him for who he is? I can't . . . I can't find the one guy who take a girl as damaged and broken as I am? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad? It's . . ." A few tears fell down on my cheeks. I knew what I had to do. "Yeah . . ."

I sniffled and wiped the tears away before turning around and walking away from the grave.

... ...

I went back to Mary's house, going through a cabinet to find what I could use as a weapon against the Djinn. I found a box and opened it to find sliver knifes. I looked for the sharpest knife I could find before I sense that someone was behind me.

I heard a wing and I caught the bat to see it was Dean so I pushed him onto the floor. Surprisingly it was easy. "Dude, that was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you," I joked.

"Scar?" He asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" I helped him to his feet as Sam walked in and he turned on the lights.

"I was looking for a beer," I said and they both gave me a look. "What?" I asked, shrugging. "So you were looking for a beer - In the china cabinet?" Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked behind me, "That's Mom's silver."

"Sam," I said. "What, you . . . what are you doing, Scar?" Sam asked. "I was hungry so I was looking for something to eat," I lied.

"Scar, you're a horrible liar," Dean said, crossing his arms across his chest. "What?" I asked, giving him a look. "I'm so not. I'm a good liar. I'm very good. I just don't want to lie to you two." I let out a breath, "Guys, look. I'm sorry. But I got to do this. People's lives depend on it."

I picked up a knife as my brothers frowned. "What are you talking about, Scar?" Sam asked. "Nothing. Forget it. Just uh . . . Tell Mom I love her and tell Ryan I said goodbye," I said before walking past them towards the door.

"Wait, Scarlett," Dean started and I turned to them with a soft smile, "I'll see you, guys." With that I turned back around and walked out of the house.

I climbed into the driver seat of my car and let out a sigh before starting the engines. Suddenly, Dean climbed into the passenger seat and Sam into the back.

"Guys, get out of the car," I said. "We're going with you," Dean said. "You're just gonna slow me down," I said. "Tough," Sam said. "This is dangerous and you could get hurt," I pointed out. "Yeah, and so could you," Sam shot back.

"So what? Now you two decided to get along?" I asked. "When it comes to you, yeah," Dean said. "Look, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that," Sam said.

"I don't understand. Why you doing this?" I asked. Sam let out a sigh, looking at Dean before back at me, "Because you're still our little sister, and we're still brothers." I let out a small smile before driving us away from the house.

Dean looked down on the bag on the seat between us and let out a small sigh, "What's in the bag?" He asked. "Nothin'," I said. "Nothin'?" He repeated. "Yeah, nothin'," I said.

"Fine," Dean said before grabbing the bag and opened it. "You don't wanna do that," I warned. "And why not?" He asked before pulling out the container of the lamb's blood. "What the hell is this?" Sam asked in shock.

"Blood," I stated. "Yeah, we can see that it's blood," Dean said. "What the hell is it doing in here?" I shook my head, "You don't really wanna know."

"No we-we do really wanna know. We really, really, do," Sam said. "Yeah, well you're gonna find out sooner or later," I said, sighing. "I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood."

"You needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood, why?" Dean asked. "Because there's this creature. A Djinn. And I have to hunt it," I replied. "Okay, um . . . stop the car," Sam said.

"I know how it sounds," I said, rolling my eyes. "Great. Just . . . stop the car," Sam said. "It's the truth, Sam," I snapped. "All right, there are things out there in the dark. There are bad things. There are nightmare things. And people have to be saved and if we don't save them, then nobody will."

"Look, I wanna help you, all right. Both of us do. But you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown, so, I . . . just -" Sam trailed off. "I wish," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I looked over at Sam to see him dialing a number. I turned back and rolled down my window before grabbing Sam's phone and threw it out. "What the hell was that, Scarlett?" Sam scolded as I rolled back up my window. "That was my phone!"

"I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. And we got work to do," I said. "I was just trying to help you out, Scar," Sam insisted. "I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"Wait what? You protect me?" I asked. "Yeah!" Dean and Sam said at the same time. I scoffed, "Oh, that's hilarious. Why don't you two just sit tight and try not to get us killed," I said before turning on the radio loudly so we won't have to talk until we get there.

... ...

I finally stopped at the building that I came to before and glanced over to see both my brothers were a sleep. I sighed, grabbing my flashlight before shaking Dean up until he woke up and then slapped Sam's lap, making him wake up with a start.

"Wake up, sleepy heads," I said. "Where are we?" Sam asked. "Well, we're not in Kansas anymore," I replied with a small chuckle. "Illinois."

"And you think something's in there?" Dean asked, frowning. "Dude, I know it is," I said before climbing out and they followed.

I pulled out the knife as we walked inside the building with my flashlight. "See? There's nothing here, Scar," Sam said.

I walked into the hallway, I remembered that, that was the same hallway I was attacked. I could hear my brothers following close behind.

"Look, Scar. Let's just go, okay?" Sam said. "Shh!" I said before suddenly there was high-pitched whimpering.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. I turned to them over my shoulder, "Stay behind me and keep your mouths shut." With that I leaded the way into the basement.

We walked in and headed to two skeletons that were in front of us. They were appeared in my closet. They were hanging from the ceiling in ropes on their wrists and blood bags drained beside them.

"What the hell?" Sam breathed out. I looked to the right and saw the same girl that been haunting me all the time. I walked over to her, she was hanging up like the bodies and a blood bag was hanging beside her with blood still inside.

Her eyes were opened but she looked dead. "It's her," I breathed out. Suddenly she moved slightly, moaning and whimpering.

"Scar, what's going on?" Sam asked. "Shh!" I whispered, grabbing both him and Dean's arms as I looked behind her to see a shadow approaching. I pulled my brothers with me into hiding and we saw the Djinn walking towards the girl.

"Where's my Dad?" She sobbed. "I won't tell . . . Don't. Where's my Dad?" The Djinn touched her cheek, "Sleep." We saw her cheek became blue before it disappeared. "Sleep . . . Sleep."

The girl's head fall forwards as her eyes still open. The Djinn rested his face against her arms, touching her right arm and breathed heavily with his eyes closed. He then grabbed the blood bag, pulling out one straw and put it to his mouth, drinking her blood.

"Ugh," Sam whispered in disgust. The Djinn heard him and turned towards us with blue glowing eyes. He started to move towards our hiding spot so I quickly grabbed Sam and Dean to hid with me underneath the stairs.

The Djinn looked at where our old hiding spot before moving to go up the stairs. We waited until we heard a door closing before Sam and Dean both let out a breath. We got out of our hiding spot and I headed towards the girl, staring at her.

"So this is real? You're not crazy?" Dean asked me. "She didn't know where she was," I said, ignoring Dean's questions. "She thought she was with her father." I turned to my brothers, "What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish . . . it just . . ." I turned back to the girl. "It's just makes you think it has."

"Look guys. That thing could come back, all right?" Dean said before I glanced over their shoulders. I walked past my brothers to the opposite direction of the girl and looked up at a light bulb. I was just dreaming, like that girl was. This wasn't real, I should have knew that.

Like that girl, I was tied up, suspended from the ceiling by rope around my wrists, blood leaving my body fro the Djinn to drink.

I breathed out, fighting back my tears. "Scarlett, please," Sam said softly. "What if I'm like her?" I asked, staring up at the light. "What if I'm tied up in here some place? What if all this is in my head?"

I turned around, swallowing slowly as I walked towards the girl again, "Maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow."

"No. Scar, that doesn't make sense. Okay?" Sam said. "What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's - it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. Like I'm in here somewhere, and I'm - I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it," I said.

"Okay, look. Yeah, you're right," Dean said. "We were wrong. You're not crazy but we - we need to get out of here. Fast."

Sam and Dean grabbed my arms and started leading me away but I stopped, pushing their arms away. I shook my head, "I don't think you're real."

Dean grabbed my arms, "Scar, you feel that? You feel this? I'm real. Sam is real. This is not an acid trip. We are real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please -"

"There's one way to be sure," I said before pulling out the knife. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said as he backed away. "Scar, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up," I said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's crazy. All right?" Sam said. "Maybe," I said.

"You're gonna kill yourself," Dean said. "Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other," I said. "No, look, this isn't a dream, all right," Sam said. "We're here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Scarlett."

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like, 90% sure. But I'm sure enough," I said. I turned the knife towards my stomach, ready to plunge it in.

"Wait!" Dean yelled and I heard footsteps from my side. I turned my head to see Mary walking towards us. I looked back at Dean and Sam to see over their shoulders Carmen, Jessica and Ryan walking over.

"Why'd you have to keep digging?" Dean asked. "Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy."

Mary walked up in front of me, "Put the knife down, honey," She said. "You're not real," I said, fighting back my tears before glancing at Ryan, who was standing between Carmen and Sam. "None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had," Mary told me. "What?" I whispered. "It's everything you want. We're a family," Mary said. "Let's go home."

I shook my head, "No, I'll die. The Djinn'll drain the life out of me in a couple of days," I said. "But in here, with us, it'll feel like years. Like a lifetime," She said. I looked over her shoulder at Sam and Dean. They both gave me a half-smile and they nodded to me.

"I promise," Mary said before placing a hand on my cheek. "No more pain. Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Scarlett, stay with us." She stroked my other cheek and I leaned against her touch as a few tears fall down my cheeks. "Get some rest."

"You don't have to worry about Sam and Dean anymore," Jessica spoke and I looked over at her. She smiled at me, "You get to watch them live a full life."

I smiled a little and Mary stepped aside. Ryan walked closer to me and placed his hands on my cheeks before kissing me. We pulled away from the kiss and he wiped away my tears, "We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Scar. Please."

Sam and Dean walked closer and I looked at them, "Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?" Sam asked. "Scar, We're begging you. Give me the knife," Dean said.

I looked at all of them with tears in my eyes. This was the life I wanted, but I couldn't stay. I looked at Sam and Dean, "You guys know I love you, right?" They both smiled a little on that and nodded. "You two were the once that raised me since I was a baby. You both are my heroes." I took a deep breath as I backed away from all of them.

A tear fall down my cheek as I looked at my brothers, "I'm sorry," I whispered before plunging the knife into my stomach.

I felt my body was shaking as if trying to wake up. " _Scarlett!_ " I slowly woke up weakly in the real world, painfully realizing that I was right. I was just like the girl. I focused my eyes on Dean and Sam. "Hey. Hey," Sam said, grabbing my face.

"Auntie Em," I breathed. "There's no place like home." Dean and Sam both breathed out in relief, "Son of a bitch. We thought we lost you for a second," Dean said.

"You almost did," I said and Dean pulled the needle out of my neck. "Let's get you down," Sam said as he reached up with Dean and they started to cut through the rope around my wrists.

Suddenly, the Djinn came out behind Sam. "Sam!" I warned. Sam turned around to the Djinn, trying to cut him with the knife with lamb's blood but the Djinn ducked before he caught Sam's wrist, pushing him against the wall behind him, making him to drop the knife.

"Dean," I said before Dean stopped cutting my rope and rushed to grab the knife as the Djinn slammed Sam's head into the wooden stairs before pinning him there.

Dean appeared behind the Djinn, stabbing him in the back with the knife before he pulled out the knife, the Djinn fall to the ground dead.

Dean and Sam nodded at each other. "You okay, man?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam breathed out before getting up and they rushed back to me, cutting me down. Sam caught me as I fell, "I got you."

I pointed to the girl, "Is she still alive?" I asked before Dean walked over to her. He put his hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse and suddenly a tear rolled down one of her cheeks. "She's still alive," He informed before pulling the needle out of her neck and then starting to cut her down. I let out a sigh as I leaned against Sam, a tear fall down my cheek.

Dean caught the girl as she fell, "I gotcha. I gotcha." She made small wheezing sounds as Dean took her in his arms in bride style. "Let's get out of here," Sam said before helping me out with Dean behind us.

...

It was morning by the time we got back to the motel after getting the girl to the hospital. After I took a shower, I got into one of the beds, eating a burger that Dean bought me since I was starving.

As I was eating, I saw Dean looking through a magazine. At an ad with a woman lying on the beach, holding a beer - Carmen was that woman. I scoffed, "Of course," I muttered.

Sam came into the room, talking on his phone, "Okay, uh, thank you so much for the update. Okay, bye," He said before hanging up. He let out a sigh, "That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized." He sat down on the other bed. "Good chance she's gonna pull through."

"That's good," I said. "Yeah," Sam agreed and looked at me for a moment. "How 'bout you? You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," I said, nodding slightly. I let out a breath, biting my lower lip. "You should have seen it, guys. Our lives." I shook my head, "You two were such wussies."

Sam chuckled as Dean smiled, "So, Sam and I didn't get along then, huh?" Dean said. "Nope," I replied. "Yeah," Sam said.

"I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy," Dean said, frowning. "It wasn't," I said, shaking my head. "It was just a wish. I wished for a Mom and I got Mary. She wasn't my stepmother there. She was _my Mom_. She never died, we never went hunting but I still got to meet Ryan and us, we just never uh . . . you know."

"Yeah," Sam said and then looked at Dean. "Well, I'm glad we do." Then he looked at me, "And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Scar. Most people wouldn't've had the strength, would have just stayed."

"Yeah . . . Lucky me," I said. "Man, I gotta tell you though." I stood up and looked at Sam, "You had Jess." I looked at Dean, pointing at the magazine where the woman beer showed, "And you had her. You were married. And things between me and Ryan was going great. I mean, we never lost contact like we did here in the real world. Mary was gonna have grandkids . . ."

"Yeah, but . . . Scar . . . it wasn't real," Sam said softly. "I know," I agreed, sitting back down on the bed. "But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad . . . all I can - all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much. We've sacrificed so much."

"But people are alive because of you," Dean said. "It's worth it, Shorty. It is." I looked down as Sam spoke, "It's not fair, and you know, it hurts like hell, but . . . it's worth it."

I looked back at my brothers. They were right. I nodded slightly before looking back down.


	31. 21-1 All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1

We drove towards a diner in the middle of nowhere at night. I glanced behind me at Sam sitting at the back seat and smirked teasingly, "You okay, grumpy?"

He gave me a bitch face, "Bite me," He said. "Now, now, kids," Dean said, smirking. "You both need to learn to share the passenger seat."

"Yeah, Sammy," I said, smirking. "Shut up," Sam said as we pulled in front of the diner. Dean turned to Sam, "Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" He hold out some money and Sam took it.

"Dude, we're the ones whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions," I said and Dean just grinned at me as Sam climbed out, sighing.

"Oh, hey," I said to Sam and he looked at me through my window side, "If you forget the pie, I'll kill you." He scoffed, shaking his head with a smile before walking towards the diner.

"That's the way, little sis," Dean said as he hold his fist up and I bumped with my own. "Well done." I smirked, shaking my head before we both watched Sam walking inside and talking to the waiter.

Suddenly, the radio in the Impala started to static from the song we were hearing. Dean tapped on it to get it back normal but it suddenly turned off. Dean and I exchanged a look before looking around, knowing that it was a sign of a demon or a ghost close by.

I looked back towards the diner and it was empty. I couldn't see the waiter or even Sam. "Dean," I said before climbing out and he followed. We quickly walked into the diner and stopped when we saw a dead man sitting at a table with blood staining it. We both looked at each other before pulling out our guns.

"Sam?" I called and we walked forward and looked around. Dean stopped from the side of the counter, looking down the floor. I walked over to him and followed his gaze behind the counter. The employees were also dead on the floor, with their throats slit.

I glanced at Dean before he opened the back door and looked outside. "Sam?!" He called but nothing.

He closed the door and we both found a yellow powder on the door. Dean touched it and smelled it before looking at me, "Sulfur."

We both rushed outside of the diner back to the Impala, "Sam! Sammy!" I called. "Sammy!" Dean called. "Sam?" We looked around but no one was here except from us. "Sammy!" I called. "Sam!"

...

After looking everywhere for Sam, Dean and I decided to call Bobby for help by the morning came. The three of us stood on the side of the road with a map on the hood of the Impala. "This is it," Bobby announced. "All demonic signs and omens over the past month."

"Are you joking? There's nothing here," Dean said. "Exactly," Bobby agreed. "Come on, there's gotta be something. What about the, the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing," I said.

"That's what I'm telling you; there's nothing. It's completely quiet," Bobby said. "Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam?" Dean asked. "What, do we just close our eyes and point?"

Then my phone rang and I pulled it out from my pocket to see it was from the Roadhouse. "Yeah?" I asked, sighing. " _Hey there, babe_ ," Ash said. I smiled a little at his flirting try before turning serious, "Hey Ash, what do you got?"

" _Okay, listen, it's a big_ _negatory_ _on Sam -_ "

"Oh, come on, man," I groaned, cutting him off. "You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here."

" _Listen, Scar, I did find something_ ," He said. "What is it?" I asked. " _I can't talk over this line_ ," He said. "Come on, Ash, we don't have time for this," I said. " _Make time, okay? Because this - What's up? What's going on? Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is . . . it's huge. So get here. Now_ ," He said before hanging up.

I sighed, looking back at Dean and Bobby, "Ash said we need to get to the Roadhouse, like now," I said. Dean shook his head, "Let's go," He said before walking around to the driver door and climbing in. Bobby climbed into the passenger seat and I climbed into the back seat before we drove away, leaving Bobby's truck behind as we drove to the Roadhouse.

... ...

It didn't took us long to get to the Roadhouse but when we turned to the corner, the entire building had burned to the ground as if someone had threw a bomb at the place.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as I stared in shock. Dean pulled over and we climbed out. We walked to the ruins of the bar. "No, no, no, no," I whispered. We walked among the debris, every single part of the Roadhouse had been destroyed and several dead bodies were among it.

"Oh, my God," Bobby said. "You see Ellen?" Dean asked. "No," Bobby replied, looking around. "No Ash, either."

My eyes stopped at a watch that was on a burnt wrist. I bend down and gently pulled on it to see it was the same watch that Ash had. "Oh, Ash, damn it!" I said, fighting back my tears.

My friend was dead. And so were several other hunters. I knew that Jo wasn't here, because she had left to go hunting. But - where the hell was Ellen?


	32. 21-2 Death Leaves A Heartache

We walked out of the ruins, "This is . . ." Bobby trailed off. "What the hell did Ash know?" Dean asked. "We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is," I said. "Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him," Bobby assured as we headed back to the Impala. Suddenly, my head started to feel like something was attacking it and I hold my head in pain. "Scar?" Dean asked. I shook my head as he and Bobby came back to my side, "I'm fine."

But all of a sudden it felt like it was attacking again and I hold my head in pain, groaning. I could see a bell before it quickly faded away. "What was that?" Bobby asked as Dean grabbed my arm, helping me stay standing before I could fall.

"I-I don't know. A headache?" I asked. "You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked. "No," I said. "Must be the stress - I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" He asked. "What? No!" I said. "I'm just saying," He said.

"Come on, I'm not some psychic," I said and then the headache started again. I groaned, falling down to my kneels as I hold my head again. Bobby and Dean both on my sides, grabbing my arms. I saw the bell again and this time I saw Sam standing next to it.

"Scar?" Dean called to me before grabbing my face in his hand, making me look at him. "Scar, are you with me?"

"Yeah, I think so," I breathed out. "I saw Sam. I saw him, guys." Dean and Bobby helped me to stand on my feet. "It was a vision," Bobby confirmed.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah," I said as we continued to walk to the Impala. "And that hurt like a bitch."

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked. "Uh . . . there was a bell," I said. "What kind of bell?" Dean asked. "Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know, it was too fast," I replied as we all stood by the doors of the car.

"Engraving?" Bobby repeated. "Yeah," I said. "Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?" He asked. I frowned, "Yeah, exactly," I confirmed. Bobby looked between me and Dean, "I know where Sam is."

... ...

Bobby explained that Sam was at Could Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted way back in the frontier land days that the whole town had to evacuate.

So by time of night, we got there and we climbed out, looking at a few trees in the way of the road that was laying down. "Looks like the rest of the way on foot," Bobby said.

We walked to the trunk and Dean opened it. He opened the arsenal, using the shot gun to keep it open and we both grabbed shot guns. I handed one to Bobby before Dean closed the arsenal and the trunk.

"Let's get Sam," Dean said before we started to walk towards the place we thought Sam was.

Soon enough, we got to the ghost town which was a few ruined building before we followed a sound of fight down the way.

"Sam!" I called before we all saw Sam, who was holding his right arm as if it had been broken, beaten up but not bleeding, which was good. I looked at him in relief, "Sammy."

"Sam!" Dean called. "Scar! Dean!" Sam called back, smiling in relief. Suddenly, a man got up from the ground behind Sam, grabbing a knife from the ground. "Sam, look out!" I yelled as we started running towards them.

But it was too late.

The man stabbed Sam in the back, making him groaned in pain. "No!" Dean and I yelled. The man took the knife out of Sam's back before turning around and running away. Sam fell to his knees weakly and Bobby ran after the man as Dean and I kneeled in front of Sam.

"No, Sammy," I cried as Dean and I hold Sam to sit up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you," Dean said and put his hand over the wound at Sam's back before pulling it away, covering his entire palm in blood.

"Hey, look at me," Dean told him. "It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" Sam didn't answered, he looked weaker and closer to death by the second. "Sammy," I said. "Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay?"

"You'll be good as new. Huh?" Dean said. "We're gonna take care of you. That's our job, right? Watch out for our pain-in-the-ass brother?"

Sam's eyes closed and his entire body slumped forward. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no," I cried. "Sam! Sammy."

"Sam? Sam! Sammy," Dean said before wrapping his arms around me and Sam as I cried. I wrapped my arms around Sam's body tightly, crying. "Sam! No."

Sammy was dead.

My big brother was gone.

* * *

 ** _God I cried! Scarlett just lost one of her beloved brothers and she is devastated!_**


	33. 22-1 All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 2

Dean, Bobby and I brought Sam's body back to an abandoned house. Dean and I had Sam lying on a bed in the room while Bobby went out for something.

I stood in the doorway, looking at Sam numbly for I don't know who long. I didn't want to see him like this. I knew he was dead but I just didn't want it to stay that way. I knew I couldn't live without Dean or Sam. And losing one of them now - It hurt me so much.

I felt Dean standing nearby, looking at Sam too. "Dean? Scar?" Dean turned to Bobby as he walked inside the house but I didn't turned to look at him. I kept staring at my dead big brother. "Brought you this back."

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Dean said. "You should eat something," Bobby said. "I said I'm fine," Dean said before walking to a table to stand by Bobby and then taking a drink of bottle of whiskey

"Guys . . ." Bobby started and I finally looked away from Sam to him. "I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time . . . we bury Sam?"

"No," I spoke up and Dean sat down on a chair. "We could maybe . . ." Bobby started. "What? Torch his corpse?" Dean asked. "Not yet."

"I want you both to come with me," Bobby said. "I'm not going anywhere," Dean said. "Dean, please," Bobby said.

"Would you cut us some slack?" Dean asked. "I just don't think either of you should be alone, that's all," Bobby said. "I gotta admit, I could use your help." Dean scoffed but Bobby continued, "Something big is going down - end-of-the world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean yelled. "You don't mean that," Bobby said. Dean got up and stand in front of his face, "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough?" He glanced at me before back at Bobby. "You don't think we both have? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here."

Bobby didn't moved and just stared at him. "Go!" Dean yelled, pushing him. "Dean," I warned quietly. Dean glanced at me, realizing what he had just did and looked back at Bobby, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Bobby turned around, "You know where I'll be," He said before walking out. I turned back to Sam and stared at him again, letting a tear fall.

... ...

It's been hours since Bobby left and it was already night time. I walked downstairs and to where Sam was in but stopped when I saw Dean sitting there on the chair, talking to Sam's body, "Do you remember when Scar was little - she couldn't been more the four. She started asking us both all these questions. You were like her when you were five. You both asked the same things; 'How come we didn't have a Mom?' 'Why do we always have to move around?' 'Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time?' . . . I remember you and I begged her, 'Quit asking, Scar. You don't want to know.' We wanted her to be a kid . . . Just for a little while longer."

I put my hand to my mouth, crying softly but I didn't want him to know I was there. He continued, "We both always tried to protect her . . . Keep her safe. And I was always trying to do the same for you . . . For both of you . . . Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job . . . I had one job . . . And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." Dean cried silently and he wiped his tears away. "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I let Scar down. And now, I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? How can Scar and I live without you? What am I supposed to do, Sammy?" He hesitated for a moment, standing up, "What am I supposed to do?" He kicked the bed, yelling, "What am I supposed to do?"

I couldn't see him like that. I couldn't see either of them like that. I didn't want to see Sam dead and I didn't want to see Dean falling apart. It was almost like when Dad died only a hundred times worse.

I grabbed my jacket from the table as Dean walked back over. "Where you going?" He asked. I looked away as I put my jacket on, "I just need some air. I'll be back soon."

"Scar . . ." He trailed off and I finally looked at him, "I just need some air, Dean. I'm fine. Really." He slowly nodded and swallowed, "Don't do anything stupid."

I swallowed slowly, "I'm taking the Impala, be back soon," I said before walking past him and out of the house. I climbed into the driver seat and started to driver away.

... ...

After an hour or so looking for the right place, I found it. I pulled over and then climbing out. I opened the trunk and pulled out a tiny metal box. I opened it and placed inside a few silver coins and a bottle of graveyard dirt, putting it in the box along with black cat bone and I pulled out one of my fake IDs that Dean made for me a few weeks ago. I looked at the tiny picture of me before putting it inside the box.

I closed the box and grabbed it before closing the trunk. I walked towards the exact middle point of the cross road, kneeling to the ground. I pushed enough dirt away to put the box into the ground before putting the dirt back over it to make it seem like nothing was there. I took a deep breath as I stood up.

Nothing happened for a long moment. It was just pure silence as I looked to my left and right. No one was here. "Come on already," I muttered. "Show your face, you son of a bitch!"

"Easy there beautiful, you'll wake the neighbors," A man's voice said from behind me and I turned around to a handsome guy in black suit. His eyes turned red for a moment before turning back to normal and he smirked, "Scarlett. _THE_ Scarlett Winchester. Wow. It is so, _so_ good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed all but one brother. All alone in the world. It's so sweet." He walked to me and stood closer, "Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell," I spat. "You should. But you won't," The demon said and the circled behind me. "And I know why."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, turning to face him. "Yeah," He said. "Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Big brother Sammy back from the dead, and - let me guess - you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it," I said. "And it's all yours. All you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years with Sam and Dean - ten years, and then you come for me."

"You must be joking," He said. "That's the same deal you give everybody else," I pointed out. "You're not everybody else," He replied before walking closer to me. "But why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway."

"Nine years," I said. "No," He said, backing away. "Eight," I said. He scoffed, "You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years," I said. "Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer - five years or no deal."

The demon walked back closer to me, this time more closer. His lips closer to mine but he stopped, "Then no deal."

"Fine," I spat. "Fine," He said before walking past me. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint." I blinked, "Wait."

I turned to face him and he sighed as he turned back to face me, "It's a fire sale, and everything must go," He spoke softly.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. "Oh man, don't give me those puppy eyes," He whined, walking back to me. "This just make it hard to say 'no' to you." He then let out a sigh. "Okay, look. I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Scarlett. I'll do it."

"So you'll bring him back?" I asked. "I will," He confirmed, nodding slightly. "And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Big brother Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. And just to be clear about the agreement, I'll even add older brother Dean to that list. Both of them die if you try to break the deal. So . . . It's a better deal than your Dad ever got. What do you say?"

I stared at him, clenching my jaw tightly. I know that sealing a deal with a crossroads demon was with a kiss. I sealed a deal with a demon before for Evan Hudson to make her break the deal with Evan.

I grabbed the demon's face in my hands before pulling him into a kiss to seal the deal. He responded instantly, putting a hand on the back of my head to pull me closer to him.

* * *

 **The deal was made and Scarlett have one year! One year!**


	34. 22-2 Something Keeps Me Going

By the morning, I came back to the abandoned house where I had left Sam and Dean. I walked in to see Sam was standing. Alive.

I sighed in relief, "Sammy, thank god." Dean turned to me and looked at me as if he knew that I had everything to do with this. He stared at me in a blank expression, almost as if he was trying not to get angry.

"Hey," Sam told me. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "Owwww. Scar," He winched. "Sorry," I said as I let him go. "I'm just . . . I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all." He nodded. "Come on, sit down."

"Okay," Sam said and sat down on the bed. "Guys . . . what happened to me?" I sat down on the chair in front of him while Dean stood between us with his arms crossed a cross his chest.

"Well, what do you remember?" I asked. "I-I saw you, Dean and Bobby, and . . . I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like . . . white-hot, you know, and then you guys started running at me, and . . . that's about it," He said.

"Yeah, that - that kid, stabbed you in the back," Dean said. "You lost a lot of blood, you know . . . It was pretty touch and go for awhile," I said.

"But Scar, you can't - you can't patch up a wound that bad," Sam pointed out. "Yeah, Scar. He's - he's right," Dean said. "You can't."

I looked back at Sam, trying to ignore Dean's hard gaze, "No, but Bobby could. Who was that guy, anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam asked. "No, he disappeared into the woods," Dean replied.

"We got to find him, guys. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart," Sam said before standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme," Dean said. "You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" Sam nodded slightly. "I'm starving. Come on."

... ...

We sat at the table and eat pizza as Sam explained to me and Dean what happened. The psychics being there at the ghost town with him and Jake. Andy, Ava and another one named Lily. Ava had been controlling a demon and made it kill Lily and Andy, nearly made it kill Sam. But Jake had snapped Ava's neck and made the demon go away. The yellow eyes demon had turned Jake against Sam, and that was why they had gotten into that fight. Why Jake had killed Sam, so that he could stay alive. "And that's when you guys showed up."

"That's awful. Poor Andy," I said, biting my lower lip. "The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive," Sam said. "He told you that?" Dean asked. "Yep," Sam said and scoffed. "He appeared in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, "No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, is if the demon only wanted _one_ of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?"

"Huh," Dean huffed and then looked at me, "I've been wondering the same thing." I glanced at him before looking at Sam, "Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over. Now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we got to stop him," Sam said. "Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time," Dean said.

"No, we don't," Sam disagreed. "Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first," Dean said.

Sam glanced at me before back to Dean, "Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?"

Dean and I exchanged a look, "Yeah," I muttered. "Guys . . . what is it?" Sam asked. "The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen - a lot of other hunters, too," Dean informed. I could see tears in Sam's eyes, "Demons?"

"Yeah, we think so," Dean said. "We think because Ash found something," I said. "What did he find?" Sam asked us. "Bobby's working on that right now," Dean said. "Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away," Sam said before starting to get up.

I went to his side, trying to get him to stop, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would - can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No," He said. I sighed, looking at Dean and he shook his head. "Come on," He muttered before we grabbed our things and headed to the Impala.

... ...

After a few hours, we got to Bobby's place. Dean knocked on the door and we waited for Bobby to open. After a few seconds, he opened the door and glanced between us before staring at Sam with astonishment.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said. "Hey, Bobby," I said before looking down almost immediately. "Hey, Bobby," Sam said. "Sam," Bobby said. "It's good to . . . see you up and around."

"Yeah . . . thanks for patching me up," Sam said and patted him on the shoulder before walking past him into the house. "Don't mention it," Bobby said. Dean and I walked in and Bobby looked at us both hard, vibrating with unspoken emotion.

He then stared at me and I knew that Dean sold me out. I looked down, trying to ignore his hard gaze. "Well Sam's better," I said. "And we're back in it now, so . . . what do you know?" I glanced at Sam to see he was looking at the three of us with curiously.

Bobby led us towards the desk, "Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam asked. "Demonic omens . . . like a frickin' tidal wave," Bobby informed. "Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He showed us a map and pointed at a place. "All around here, except for one place . . . Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean repeated. "Yeah. That one area's totally clean - spotless. It's almost as if . . ." Bobby trailed off.

"What?" Sam asked. "The demons are surrounding it," Bobby said. "But you don't know why?" I asked. "No, and by this point my eyes are swimming," Bobby said and looked at Sam, "Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed. Bobby nodded to him before looking at Dean, "Hey, Dean, why don't you and Scarlett go grab more books in the truck."

"Sure," Dean said and looked at me with a hard look, "Let's go. Now." I let out a sigh as he walked pass me and I looked at Bobby to see he was giving me a hard look as well. Great, I'll probably get scolded or shot by him too.

Sam looked at me in confusion and I gave him a small smile before following Dean out. I followed him to the junk yard and suddenly he stopped and turned to face me. "How could you be so stupid? Huh? What the hell did you do?"

I looked down, not answering so Dean repeated the question in a yell, "What did you do?!" I looked away, not answering again. Dean slowly calm down, rubbing a hand on his face before looking again at me, "You made a deal, didn't you? For Sam. How long did they give you?"

"Dean . . ." I trailed off. "Don't! How long?!" He snapped. I stared at him for a moment, "One year," I replied, looking down.

He turned away as his hands went to his head. "Damn it, Scar!" He said, turning back to face me. "Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?" I said. Dean punched a window of a car, breaking the glass and I jumped slightly by his temper.

"You should calm down or you'll gonna send me downstairs ahead of schedule," I said and he turned back to me with angry eyes. "What the hell is with us, huh?" He asked, throwing his arms to the air before letting them drop to his sides. "You, Dad, you're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

"That's my point, Dean. Dad brought me back. I'm not even supposed to be here," I said, tears in my eyes. "At least this way, I-I can do something with my death and my life and make it worth something."

"What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" He snapped. I breathed out, "Dean, I-I couldn't let him die. I couldn't. He's our brother. You would have done the same thing if I hadn't done it first. I know you would."

Dean didn't answered at that, looking away for a moment before back at me, "How the hell are we gonna feel when you go to Hell? Huh? How'd you feel when you knew Dad went for you?"

"You not gonna tell him. You can't tell him," I said, fighting back my tears. "You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him."

Dean stared at me, tears in his own eyes. He put a hand on my chin before pulling me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I closed my eyes as a few tears fall down my cheeks and I returned the hug.

Suddenly we pulled away when we heard a clank from a distant part of the junkyard. We crawled to the side of a car, and saw a shadow approaching. We walked out quickly and grabbed the person. But once we had her by the shoulders, we recognized her.

"Ellen?" I asked in shock. She nodded, starting to cry and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her in relief. "Ellen. Oh, God," Dean said before looking around as she hugged me back.

The three of us walked back inside the house. After hugging Sam and Bobby, Ellen sat down on the table in front of Bobby as he poured her a glass of holy water. He slid it across the table towards her and she caught it. "Bobby, is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt," Bobby said. Ellen drank the shot of holy water, proving she wasn't a demon. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind," She said before sliding the glass back to Bobby.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked as Bobby poured her a shot of whiskey.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else," She said and scoffed. "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." Bobby slid the shot glass towards her and she caught it, taking the shot. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen," Sam said. "A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live," Ellen said and scoffed. "Lucky me."

I bit my lower lip, looking down. "Ellen, you mentioned a safe," Bobby said. "A hidden safe we keep in the basement," Ellen explained.

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby asked. "No," She replied, pulling a map out of her pocket. She laid it over the table to show us and I looked at all of the marks on the map. "Wyoming. What does that mean?" I asked.

With that we all started to search in books to find out about the X's. It didn't took long for one of us to get the answers. "I don't believe it," Bobby spoke before placing a large book that he was reading on the table I was sitting on. "What? You got something?" Sam asked as he and everyone else walked closer.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's," Bobby started, pointing to the marks on the map, "Is an abandoned frontier church - all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt - the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" Dean asked. "Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines," Bobby said, pointing to the black lines on the map, "Connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He connected the points on the map until the shape of a star is made.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," I said. "It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap," Sam said.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross," Dean said. "I've never heard of anything that massive," Ellen said.

"I don't think anyone has," I said and Bobby nodded in agreement. "And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked.

"Definitely," Sam answered. I frowned, "How do you know?" I asked. "All those omens Bobby found," He said. "I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well . . . they're trying," Bobby said. "Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked. "That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle," Dean replied and pointed at the middle of the pentagram on the map.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or . . . what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked. "Unless . . ." I trailed off. "Unless what?" Bobby asked. "What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?" I asked. "What if he was trying to keep something _in_?"

"Now that's a comforting thought," Ellen said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm trying," I said sarcastically.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head, "This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No," Sam said. "But I know who could." Me and my brothers looked at each other.

Jack.


	35. 22-3 When It's All Over

It was night time, we made it to the cemetery in the middle of the Devil's Trap. We hid, waiting for Jake, the man who had stabbed Sam and killed him to come.

Not long after, we saw him walking towards a crypt. Sam stepped out of hiding first, aiming a gun at Jake, "Howdy, Jake."

Jake turned to face Sam as Bobby, Ellen, Dean and I stepped out of hiding as well, aiming guns at Jake.

He looked at each of us before looking back at Sam, "Wait . . . you were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job," Sam spat. "I did!" Jake shot back. "I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam glanced at me and Dean but then Dean glanced at me and I looked away from both my brothers. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son," Bobby told Jake. "And if I don't?" He challenged. "Wait and see," Sam said.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do - kill me?" Jake asked. "It's a thought," Sam said.

"You had your chance. You couldn't," Jake said. "I won't make that mistake twice," Sam said and Jake smiled, chuckling. "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked.

Jake looked at Ellen, "Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Ellen looked as if she was trying to stop from doing what he said but she couldn't. She put the gun to her head, Sam, Bobby, Dean and I looked at her worriedly. Jake had mind control over her. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go," I snapped. "Shoot him," Ellen told us. "You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off," Jake said. "Everybody, put your guns down." He looked at Ellen, "Except you, sweetheart."

Bobby, Dean and I lowered our guns and Jake looked at Sam. Sam hold up his hands in a harmless gesture, lowering the gun. "Okay. Thank you," Jake said.

He quickly turned around towards the crypt, taking the Colt out of his pocket and putting it into the door. Bobby and Dean grabbed Ellen, Bobby restraining her so the mind control wouldn't make her fight back and Dean pulled the gun away from her head instantly. Ellen pulled the trigger but the shot went off towards the sky.

The lock on the crypt door started to turn with the Colt still inside. Then Sam shot Jake in the back repeatedly, making him fall to the ground. He slowly walked closer, aiming the gun at Jake. "Please . . . don't," Jake gasped for a breath. "Please."

Sam shot him three more times in the chest, killing him. Bobby, Ellen, Dean and I walked over. Bobby and Ellen walked past Sam while Dean and I stopped in front of him. We both looked at the body before up at Sam, noticing there was drops of blood on his cheek before he wiped it off.

The lock on the crypt door continued to turn until it clicked into place, forming a pentagram. "Oh, no," Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked. "It's hell," He said and I pulled the Colt out of the lock. "Take cover - now!" Bobby yelled. We all ran away, ducking behind headstones of graves as cover.

The door burst opened.

Hundreds, thousands of demons broke free, swarming across the sky, flying away. Demons and ghosts.

"What the hell just happened?!" I asked. "That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell," Ellen replied. The swarms of demons were the bomb that was powerful enough to break through the Devil's Trap.

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen said before we stood up from the hiding. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Ellen ran towards the gate to try to close it.

I looked at the Colt in my hand, checking to make sure that there was one bullet inside. "So if the demon gave this to Jake . . . then maybe . . ."

I turned around to face the yellow eyes demon standing behind me. I aimed the Colt at him to take a shot but then he hold up his hand, magically pulling the gun away from me. "A girl shouldn't play with Daddy's guns."

He used magic to throw me through the air and into a headstone, making me hit my head and I fell to the ground. I felt the bleeding on my forehead from when I hit the headstone.

The yellow eyes demon walked over to me. "Scarlett!" I heard Dean yelling and I glanced up to see him and Sam running towards us.

The yellow eyes demon raised a hand, using magic to hit Sam and Dean to two trees behind them. He looked at Sam, "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you - knew you had it in you."

I tired to get up but then he looked at me and used magic to pin me to the headstone behind me. "Sit a spell."

He walked closer to me, "So, Scarlett . . ." He stroked my hair, "You and I, we have a history together. Before you were even born." I frowned and he gasped slightly, "Oh, you didn't knew did you?"

"No, don't," Sam said. The yellow eyes demon looked at my brothers, shaking his head teasingly, "This family have a big secret that they didn't tell you," He said, looking back at me. "Tell me, Scar. What do you know about your birth mommy?"

I tried to pulled myself from the headstone but it didn't work. He shook his head, "Daddy and your big brothers didn't say anything because they want to protect you. Let me tell you something about the Winchester history. Starting with Mary. When Sammy was six mounts old, Mary was pregnant - with you."

I froze, staring at him in shock, "What?" I asked, glancing over at Sam and Dean, who both of them closed their eyes. The yellow eyes demon nodded, "Yes. Three weeks. That day she told Dean and you father, and then at the same day, that night, she died at the nursery room, well, you know that." I shook my head, "No . . ." I trailed off.

"Now, here how is was - You were supposed to be born but I killed Momma Mary too early, killing you too. But I thought, 'Mmmm, I should play fate'. So I froze you until Daddy meet Jules. After that, I put you inside her so you could still be born. But get this - Jules isn't really your mother. No, no, no. Your parents are John and _Mary_ Winchester. I just used Jules to make you born."

"You son of a bitch!" I spat. "So, I gotta thank you," He said. "You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape - it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." He laughed, "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me - have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?"

"You call that deal good?" I spat. "Well, it's a better shake than your Daddy ever got," He said. "And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean . . ." He went closer to my face, "You saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He chuckled, "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam?"

I glanced at my brothers, they were still pinned to the trees behind them. More ghost and demons were coming out. The yellow eyes demon gave a laugh before looking at me again, "You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway . . ." He stood up, "Thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family and trying to keep one part of it together."

He pointed the Colt at me and then I saw a ghost standing behind him. The ghost suddenly became clear.

John Winchester.

My Dad.

He grabbed the demon right out of the host he was wearing, making the body and the Colt to fall to the ground. He struggled with the demon before it forced him off, making him fall to the ground.

He went back into the body and I grabbed the Colt from the ground. The yellow eyes demon stood up and looked at me. I pointed the Colt at him, completely calm but angry. He looked at me in shock and I smirked a little as I shot him in the chest.

The yellow eyes demon's body shook and fall to the ground, dead. The yellow glow faded from his eyes.

The magic that had been keeping us pinned was taken away as soon as he died. Ellen and Bobby finally managed to close the doors to Hell. The lock spun until the pentagram was out of shape, looking itself up once again.

I got up and me and my brothers looked at Dad in shock. Ellen and Bobby turned to face us, in shock by seeing Dad.

Dad looked at me and smiled proudly. He walked closer to me and put a hand on my cheek as a few tears fall down as I was trying to fight them off.

Sam and Dean walked closer to nodded to Dad. He looked at them, smiling sadly as a tear fall down his cheek. He looked back at me, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry you had to find that why," He spoke before backing away.

I blinked a few times and Dad started to glow in a bright white light, flickering and then he disappeared.

I breathed out, looking back at my brothers. Sam had few tears rolling down his cheeks while Dean had tears in his eyes but he was fighting them back.

The three of us stood over the yellow eyes demon's dead body. I looked at my brothers, "Check that off the to-do list." They looked at me in shock but also proud. "You did it," Sam said.

"I didn't do it alone," I said, shaking my head. "Do you think Dad really . . ." Sam trailed off, "Do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it . . . it would be him," Dean said as I walked around to stand between him and Sam.

"Where do you think he is now?" I asked. "I don't know," Dean admitted. "I kind of can't believe it," Sam said. "I mean . . . our whole lives, everything . . . has been prepping for this, and now I . . . I kind of don't know what to say."

I looked at them, "I do." I kneeled close to the body, "That was for our Mom . . . Dad and Jess, you son of a bitch."

I got up and looked at Dean and Sam, "I guess that what he told me was true, right?" I asked. "Scar . . ." Dean trailed off. I nodded, knowing it was true, "Yeah."

"We sorry we didn't tell you," Sam said softly. "It was to complicated to say. We didn't want to mess you up."

"I'm already am," I said, smiling slightly. I licked my lips, "Let's go." With that we started to walk out of the cemetery, towards the Impala. "You know, when Jake saw me . . . it was like he saw a ghost," Sam said. "I mean, hell, you heard him, guys. He said he killed me."

Dean glanced at me but I looked away, "I'm glad he was wrong," I said. "I don't think he was, Scar," Sam said and then he looked at Dean, "Dean, what happened after I was stabbed?"

"Sam, we already told you," I said. Sam looked at me, "No. _You_ told me and not everything," He pointed out. "Dean didn't tell me anything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" I begged. He looked at Dean, "Did I die?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Oh, come on," I said, looking away. "Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for Scar?" Sam asked. "Oh, come on! No!" Dean said. "Dean, tell me the truth," Sam said.

"I am telling you the truth," Dean said. Sam frowned and Dean glanced at me again, making Sam turn his gaze to me. "Scar . . .?" Sam trailed off.

I showed my hands into my pockets, looking away again. Sam stared at me for a moment, swallowing slowly. He nodded slightly, tears in his eyes and he looked away, "How long do you get?" He asked, his voice was broken.

I hesitated, "One year," I replied. He nodded again and looked down. "I got one year."

"You shouldn't've done that," He said and looked back at me, "How could you do that?" I shook my head, "Don't get mad at me. Please just don't. I already had to go through this with Dean once. I had to, okay? I had to protect you. To - to save you. That's my job."

"And what do you think _my_ job is?" Sam asked. "What?" I asked. "You've saved my life over and over," Sam said. "Both of you have. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you?" I looked down and he continued, "Scar, you're my little sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I nodded slightly as I looked back at him, tears in my eyes. Sam looked at Dean and they both nodded at each other before looking back at me, "And we don't care what it takes, we're gonna get you out of this," Sam said.

I smiled sadly, "Yeah," I said. Ellen and Bobby walked towards us and Ellen sighed, "Well . . . Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate."

"How many you think?" Dean asked. "Hundred. Maybe two hundred," I answered. "It's an army. He's unleashed an army," Sam said.

"Hope to hell you three are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun," Bobby told us. "Well, then . . ." I trailed off and my brothers looked at me. I smiled and we walked towards the trunk. Dean opened it as I pulled out the Colt out of my jacket pocket. "We got work to do," I said, tossing the Colt into the arsenal. Sam, Dean and I smirked at each other before I closed the trunk.

* * *

 ** _Oh my god!_**

 ** _I'm done :D. Tell me the truth, were you shocked to find out the truth about Scarlett's birth mother. Scar was. And from the YELLOW EYES DEMON! What did you thought about John, Sam and Dean were keeping this thing from her?_**

 ** _The book is ended but there will be ANOTHER one! I promise I will continue this, Scarlett isn't going to say goodbye ... yet._**

 ** _Tell me what you thought about all that's happened._**

 ** _Love you guys 3_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	36. SEQUEL

**Hey guys! There you go the sequel!**

 **The third book;**

 **Time Will Tell [Sequel to Life On Balance]**


End file.
